


Now do you see what I see...

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Dark Bingo Card [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Humor, LA, M/M, Music, Wrong number, chance encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤<br/>A text gets sent to the wrong number and a whole new world seems to appear before them, showing each other that there are still some nice people out in the world other than their close friends, banter is thrown back and forth through the texts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Promt for #Emails, letters, ect
> 
> A wrong number/email adress, start talking before it becomes a regual thing for them, meets up at some point...so on

 

 

 

**Friday Oct 7 th (10:15pm)  
**I can’t do this, I just can’t do this.  
(10:17pm)  
THIS is TOO much, im freaking out, what if he don’t like me! I will kick your ass if this turns sour!

(10:20pm)  
 _I think you have the wrong number…_

(10:21pm)  
What? Oh my god, Danni if you are messing with me I will hurt you. This date...with this guy…was your idea and you know how I hate these sorts of blind dates no matter how much you think he’s hot.  
(10:21pm)  
OH… waits….shit, im sorry. I have no idea how I sent you this.  
(10:22pm)  
I really am sorry!

(10:24pm)  
 _No troubles, good luck with the date_

(10:24pm)  
Thanks….I guess and again im sorry.

~~  
 **Sunday Oct 16** th (09:05am)  
 _so how was your date last Friday?_

(09:15)  
who is this?

(09:15)  
 _Your wrong number, from last Friday night’s freak out_

(09:15)  
Oh, that… yeah, I remember you now.

(09:16)  
 _So…._

(09:16)  
So what…

(09:16)  
 _so how was your date?  
_ (09:18)  
 _Old people smell strange… like really, they smell off toast and rotten cheese… ‘_ _I’ didn’t even know old people were allowed out on their own to gather in groups this time of morning.  
_ (09:19)  
 _Ohh gross...fake teeth just fell out of grandpa’s mouth and in to his coffee...yuck_

(09:22)  
Oh my god…  
(09:22)  
Where are you too? Because im being stared at like im sort of freak for laughing out at my phone because of you

(09:23)  
 _a coffee shop.  
_ (09:23)  
 _you’re avoiding my question… that bad huh?_

(09:39)  
I guess you could say that… And isn’t it a little early for coffee?

(09:40)  
 _Fuck, sorry to hear …. And no not really, I haven’t slept yet._

(09:40)  
you haven’t slept since my stupid freak out Friday?

(09:40)  
 _In a way, I’ve had about four hours worth since then, I don’t sleep much_

(09:41)  
you don’t sleep much? Out partying too much are you ;)  
(09:42)  
Out catching a catch…  
(09:59)  
I didn’t scare you off did I  
(10:30)  
Shit, I did, didn’t I… Sorry.

(12:13pm)  
 _Fuck, no you didn’t scare me off, I grabbed another coffee and noticed that I was late for something important, just got out of it about five minutes ago when I remembered my phone was in my bag.  
(12:14)  
and no, I don’t really like to party, I have insomnia. :(_

(12:30)  
Oh thank god,   
(12:30)  
How old are you exactly?

(12:31)  
 _Yeah…You seem pretty excited that you didn’t scare me off.  
(12:31)  
Im 21_

(12:32)  
I…no…I just yeah im going to shut up now before I blush any brighter  
(12:32)  
Oh my god, im being stared at again because of you…  
(12:32)  
21, so am I :)

(12:50)  
 _Queues suck big time :(_ _….I want my coffee_

(12:52)  
Really… You have already had like two today.

(12:59)  
 _Actually, I had two before I left, grabbed another two from the coffee shop, had one at a friends and now this one so in total I make that 6_

(01:02)  
How are you not bouncing of the walls?

(01:02)  
 _Magic… ;)_

(01:10)  
Adam

(01:10)  
 _Adam…_

(01:11)  
Me… That’s my name

(01:11)  
 _Oh_

(01:11)  
Oh…

(01:11)  
 _I thought you were a girl with the way you spoke about things._

(01:13)  
you thought I was a girl with how I spoke about things

(01:13)  
 _Are we playing copy what the other types now?  
_ (01:15)  
 _Dude im sorry  
_ (01:17)  
 _Adam…  
_ (01:20)  
 _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 **Wednesday Oct 19 th (2:30pm)  
** _this is fucking stupid._

(2:35)  
what’s stupid?  
(2:35)  
Hello

(2:36)  
 _Everything….stress…Fucking drinking and not getting enough sleep then having to be up early and drive out to Burbank on a hangover to get my fucking stupid guitar because Mike forgot to pick it up when he left…Ahh then fucking people staring at me like I’ve just walked out of Frankenstein’s lab and I have massive fucking bolts sticking out my neck.  
_ (2:38)  
 _People are so dumb, I mean If I didn’t wear half the stuff I did and I worked in some shitty call center, I would probably just get passed by with not even a single fucking nod….but fuck no..A tiny bit of eyeliner and they stare at you like you’re from planet mars…..Hi_

(2:41)  
Wow

(2:41)  
 _What?_

 (2:43)  
Sounds like you had a bad day… I thought you didn’t drink?  
(2:43)  
Also you swear a lot

(2:50)  
 _I don’t but I did last night, special occasion_.  
(2:50)  
 _Im pissed off and haven’t had coffee yet :(_

(2:53)  
Oh… Anything good  
(2:53)  
Right… I’ll remember that…  
(2:54)  
Can I ask you something?  
(2:59)  
Nothing personal…just want to know your name  
(3:08)  
Okay, I understand…sorry

~~

(11:17)  
 _Shit…fuck…im sorry Adam, I fell asleep and then I had stuff to do before me and the guys went out for dinner and went right back to work again.  
_ (11:18) _  
And yeah it was kinder my birthday yesterday… so guess im not 21 anymore  
_ (11:18)  
 _Sorry if your sleeping, I guess with insomnia im used to being wide awake… and I’ve only had three coffees since I last spoke to you.  
_ (11:19)  
 _Tommy… Tommy-Joe but yeah, call me what ever you want.  
_ (11:20)  
 _Im sorry for falling asleep on you, even through I was laid on a really uncomfortable case, I still managed to fall asleep for about half hour before I was harshly woken up and got bundled in to a car half asleep and a coffee pushed in to my hand._  
(11:25)  
 _Sorry yeah, please don’t think I ignored you..._  
(11:45)  
 _Adam....  
_ (11:48)  
 _Oh shit, your probably asleep...fuck...sorry..._  
(11:48)  
 _Twat  
_ (11:49)  
 _Fuck...shit.... No I didn’t call you a twat, I called myself a twat and for some reason I wrote it and sent it before thinking and..... yeah fuck.  
_ (11:52)  
 _Im going to stop now before I wake you up  
_ (11:52)  
 _Night Adam_  
 **Thursday Oct 20 th** **(12:04am)**  
 _Sleep well_

(12:06) 

No...Hey....im here...hi

(12:07)  
 _Hey...What are you doing awake...Wait....I didn’t wake you did I?_

(12:10)  
Ha...No you didn’t, I’ve just gotten home, left my phone here

(12:11)  
 _you...Went out?_

(12:11)  
Yeah I did...well kinder, had a performance tonight so yeah. Kinder went out  
(12:11)  
don’t sound too surprised.

(12:12)  
 _Im not ha-ha, just.... you do performances...what kind ;)  
_ (12:15)  
 _Adam...._  
(12:18)  
 _Come on man, I was messing with you  
_ (12:20)  
 _Adammmmmm......._

(12:25)  
Sorry was just changing in to more comfortable pants and shirt and getting rid of the makeup....Fucking glitter.

(12:37)  
 _Im...Im sorry...glitter...What are you some kind of kinky dancer?_  
(12:37)  
 _No...Umm stripper_  
(12:37)  
 _Circus performer_  
(12:37)  
 _A tiny little fairy...  
_ (12:38)  
 _A Model..._  
(12:38)  
 _A make up artist..._

(12:39)  
you’re enjoying this aren’t you?

(12:39)  
 _Fuck yes!  
_ (12:40)  
 _so you going to tell me what you were doing out so late Mr..._

(12:40)  
No

(12:40)  
 _Why?_

(12:40)  
Because...

(12:40)  
 _Because what?_

(12:41)  
because I don’t want you to laugh at me

(12:41)  
 _Adam...why do you think I would laugh?_

(12:45)  
Because...

(12:45)  
 _Damn it Adam, just spill the beans, your forgetting im just a faceless person, just a wrong number in your phone book._

(12:48)  
Theatre

(12:48)  
 _See that wasn’t that bad, and that’s awesome_

 (12:50)  
you’re not laughing?

(12:50)  
 _No Adam, im not laughing, I think it’s pretty cool that you do that, I mean I love music and I live for it so we all have something we do which some people find strange and others love. And I can tell with you not wanting to tell me that you love doing Theatre, so im not laughing... But I really do like my ideas though ;) I mean kinky bar dancer or something like that._

(12:54)  
Oh my god Tommy-Joe!!!  
(12:54)  
Go to sleep you idiot...Im going to shower and get this stupid stage glitter off and then get in to bed.

(12:55)  
 _Goodnight Adam you kinky bastard ;)_

(12:55)  
Oh my god, you’re like a pixie or an elf...Annoying XD

(12:55)  
 _you love it ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 **Thursday Oct 20th (06:15am)  
** _oh wow you should really see this_

(06:15)  
see what Tommy...and why are you awake,

(06:15)  
 _the sunrise...Insomnia_  
(06:15)  
 _hold on a sec  
_ (06:16)  
 _There  
_  
 __

(06:18)  
Oh wow, that’s beautiful

(06:19)  
 _See told you I had something to show you_

(06:19)  
why do I get the feeling that you’re staring smugly down at your phone?

(06:19)  
 _D: Do you have a spy watching me or are you stalking me or something?_

(06:19)  
Night Tommy

(06:19)  
 _No! Wait...you can’t go back to sleep_  
(06:20)  
 _Adam...please don’t leave me hanging  
_ (06:23)  
 _Adammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._  
(06:25)  
 _Oh tinkle toes  
_ (06:25)  
 _Fairy boy  
_ (06:25)  
 _Kinky bar dancer  
_ (06:27)  
 _Okay Adam, give over just reply....don’t go back to sleep on me  
_ (06:45)  
 _Fine then...be that way...I’ll just keep company of these seagulls then...  
_ _  
_(09:15)  
 _Im wet…_

(09:15)  
ha-ha….oh my god…What the hell Tommy… way to make me spit out a mouth full of tea in laughter  
(09:15)  
Nice seagulls by the way

(09:16)  
 _their fuckers…and really im wet…soaked.  
_ (09:16)  
 _fell asleep on the beach and the waves caught me…_

(09:17)  
Ha-ha way to go smart ass…Lesson 101 – Don’t fall asleep near the water

(09:18)  
 _Fuck of f Adam._  
(09:18)  
 _Its not funny, im cold and I have to walk back and I have less than an hour to sort some shit together for today._

(09:19)  
Fuck...Tommy im sorry okay, didn’t mean to upset you

(09:19)  
 _No...Im sorry, Im just being an ass, im just cold and tired and really cant be fucked with anything today, I just want to curl up in bed with good old drac on TV_

(09:19)  
Real cute

~~

(04:22pm)  
Saw a seagull and made me think of you and your friends on the beach  
(04:22)  
Class today was interesting, my best friend Danni couldn’t stop going on about this band she loves ha-ha I think she drove everyone crazy singing their songs. She don’t even know what the band members look like…no one does…if anything that’s kinder creepy I think…I guess the sound is alright, something I would have to get used to, which wont take long with Danni…I admit that their singers sound kinder hot…Oh god I hope they aren’t like a bunch of wanna be 16 year olds…  
(04:28)  
Oh my god, I sound so shallow…sounds kinder hot? Please shoot me.  
(04:33)  
how was your day?  
(04:38)  
I mean, I remember you saying you had to get things together…Tough day  
(04:44)  
so… How much coffee have you drunk today if you have drunken any ha-ha  
(04:44)  
unless you bailed on everything and just went home and slept  
(04:50)  
I wouldn’t blame you if you did?  
(05:00)  
Tommy…?  
(05:04)  
please reply soon…I’ve grown fond of our strange text conversations.  
(05:09)  
Im sorry if I upset you this morning…I didn’t mean too  
(07:59)  
Oh…I forgot to say…Your photo of the sunrise made me want to take a photo of the sunset so what do you think? I and some friends went to the Griffith Observatory  
  
(11:37)  
Okay, I guess you’re busy with stuff or just sleeping a lot… hope I didn’t actually upset you that much.  
(11:59)  
Goodnight Tommy  
 **Friday Oct 21 st (02:46am)  
**I can’t sleep…you awake?  
(04:05)  
Tommy…is everything alright…your not replying anymore…well haven’t been replying since yesterday morning.  
(04:05)  
just hope you’re okay.  
(05:12)  
Wow who knew doing college work this time of morning actually helps…I’ve gotten everything done and now my day off and be spent just hanging out the apartment.  
(05:15)  
Well im going back to bed now finally tired a little.  
(05:15)  
so goodnight again Tommy-Joe


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday Oct 30 th (09:00am)**   
_Hi_

(09:13)   
Hello…

(09:13)   
_Adam…_

(09:13)   
Oh so you do remember me then.  
(09:13)   
would’ve been nice to hear from you sooner instead of me thinking that you got bored of the gay theatre kid and decided to stop talking and find more straighter friends to talk to so my gayness don’t rub of on you…but yeah its nice of you to say hello again

(09:16)   
_Okay….I deserved that_

(09:16)   
Yeah you did.

(09:20)  
 _Im sorry  
_ (09:20)  
 _I’ve been really busy and my phone died on me and I never had enough time to charge it enough and we went out to New York on the 25 th and we got back yesterday…  
_(09:21)   
_Im sorry…please don’t hate me_

(09:21)   
Wait you went to New York?  
(09:21)   
What for?  
(09:21)   
Hell what do you even do in college…

(09:24)   
_It was all to do with music, you could say that I do a lot about music, it’s my passion and my baby_

(09:24)   
and I don’t hate you

(09:29)   
_Good because who else can I call a kinky bastard too ;) Done any more bar top dancing yet?_

(09:45)   
I swear im going to hate you if you keep saying that.

(10:30)   
_Oh my god Adam…’The old’ people are back!!!!  
_ (10:30)   
_save you own soul. It’s too late for me…  
_ (10:30)   
_Noo…..they got me  
_ (10:30)   
_Good byee Adamm_

(10:34)   
Your such a dork…

(10:34)   
_I know, but got you to smile didn’t it?  
_ (10:34)   
_or do I have to try harder_

(10:34)   
Mhmm…

(10:34)   
_Mhmm…what?_  
(10:34)   
_actually hold that thought, my orders up_

(10:35)   
Again…Dork and let me guess… old people + order = Coffee shop?

(10:38)   
_Of course…where else would I be on a Sunday with nothing else to do?_

(10:38)   
give me an hour!

(10:38)   
_an hour for what_

(10:38)   
just wait…  
(10:38)   
actually…what part of La are you in?

(10:40)   
_Downtown_  
(10:40)   
_Im scared…_

(11:27)   
Sorted   
(11:27)   
Go to 800 W Olympic Blvd

(11:29)   
_are you planning on getting me killed?_

(11:29)   
What? No…  
(11:29)   
just go…you said you had nothing else to do and I think that you will like this. Once you get there go to the front and say that you have a ticket booked in the name of Adam

(11:50)   
_Fine…Just got myself another coffee for the walk, although it’s not that far from where I was…I’ve never actually been to where ever it is_.  
(11:50)   
_Wait….You brought me a ticket?_

(11:50)   
you and your coffee…and yes I did.

(11:50)   
_Why?_

(11:52)   
because I didn’t want you to be bored and im just a nice guy I guess

(11:52)   
_you don’t even know me…yet your already buying me things  
_ (12:15pm)   
_Your fucking with me right?  
_ (12:15)   
_Adam…_

(12:15)   
Nope…You said that you loved music and that you were bored so I wanted to make you unbored….Did it works yet

(12:15)   
_thank you…really…thank you, this is just something I needed right now…something to get my mind of things.  
_ (09:12pm)   
_Oh wow oh wow oh wow oh wow oh wow oh wow Adam….How the hell did I never know about the Grammy museum….I live for music D: fuck that was amazing…thank you Adam really, you turned a shitty Sunday in to the best day in a long time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday Oct 31 st (06:15am)**   
_Oh my god....Adam....its Halloween <3_

(06:15)   
seriously...you didn’t just wake me up to tell me that

 (06:15)   
_Fuck...sorry I didn’t think...but yeah :’)_  
(06:17)   
_Sorry again_

(06:17)   
you better be fucking sorry you ass its not even 7am yet

(06:18)   
_Nope it’s actually 06:18am!_

(06:18)   
Tommy...we aren’t all insomniacs like you and I have class in a few hours

(06:21)   
_Fuck...Im sorry...really I am_  
(06:21)   
_Go back to sleep_

(06:21)   
thank you   
(08:15)   
so why are you so excited for today?  
(08:15)   
because for a 22 year old, you sounded pretty excited.

(09:13)   
_Its Halloween....how can you not love it? Plus im going trick ‘n’ treating and then playing for a mate afterwards_

(09:13)   
Are you sure you’re really 22?  Trick ‘n’ treating?

(09:13)   
_Yeah, Im taking my niece out as the kind uncle I am ha-aha, don’t tell me that the sparkly kinky dancer isn’t doing anything tonight._

(09:15)   
Okay, I admit that is kinder cute, how old is she? And for a matter of fact I am, Im going to a friends party.

(09:15)   
_ooooo get you, so no table top dancing then? And she is just over a year old._

(09:16)  
Wait….you’re taking your 1 year old niece out trick ‘n’ treating… are you sure your not just being the fab uncle just so you can act like a kid again….and no just me and friends having a good night out to celebrate the end of the performances.

(09:19)   
_Okay you got me there but my sister is busy and I offered, what a shame I would so pay to see that ;)_

(09:19)   
Ha-ha loser….oh my god shut up….  
(09:19)   
Shit…I have to go, my breaks over,

(09:19)   
_;)_

¤¤¤

(07:30pm)  
 _-.-!  
_ (07:30)   
_why do kids puke? It’s worse than seeing granddads teeth falling out the other day at the coffee shop_

(07:45)   
Ha-ha because they are kids and respect granddad, you never know you could be like him one day.

(07:45)   
_true…but she’s a darling. And please I will be living the rock ‘n’ roll lifestyle. No gummy teeth for me ;)  
_ (07:46)   
_anyway, gotta shoot for a bit, have a lot of things to set up and whatnot….gotta check in with the big man too._

(07:48)   
Bye Tommy-Joe…….   
(07:48)   
were you named after someone?  
(07:48)   
just wondering because I’ve never known someone to have a name like yours.

(10:59)   
_yeah, my two Grandpa’s Mom’s side was Joe and my dad’s was Tommy…so here I am…good old Tommy-Joe: D_

(11:59)   
how can you be soo annoying yet so cute…?

**Tuesday 1 st November (12am)   
** _because im Tommy-Joe and that’s what I do best_

(12:01)   
Of course it is….  
(12:01)   
damn its cold

(12:06)   
_Layers!!!!!_

(12:06)   
Layers

(12:06)   
_Yes layers…you know they keep your warm_

(12:06)  
Okay so maybe I forgot to get my jacket from Danni’s car when we turned up and we had to park a few blocks away to get to the bar…blow me

(12:07)   
_don’t tempt me ;)_

(12:08)   
Seriously Tommy….what are you?

(12:10)   
_Well some call me a vampire…others the devil child…I personally like movie junkie but hey…ha-ha …Ow fake fangs hurt…..can I bite you?_

(12:11)   
What the hell Tommy…?

(12:11)   
_No really…can I bite you…these fangs are awesome… I bit Isaac in warm up and he still has the teeth marks and that was like nearly 5 hours ago…so can I bite you?_

(12:14)   
are you drunk? And no you can’t bite me…I don’t even know what you look like nor do you know what I look like…

(12:14)   
_No…maybe….ha … just a little….maybe….yes…_  
(12:20)   
_Blonde...small...No ass…Valley boy…Big Brown eyes…Kinder funky hair…I think….oh wow its soft ha...  
_ (12:20)   
_everyone says im cute when I laugh… I think….kinder pouty_

(12:20)   
Fuck…

(12:20)   
_what_

(12:22)   
Nothing…just nothing… dude you’re drunk

(12:22)   
_I know!!! :D_

(12:22)   
just go home Tommy and get some sleep.

(12:23)   
_Yes sir!_   
(12:23)   
_hehe sorry_   
(12:25)   
_homeward bound!!!!  
_ (01:19)   
_Adam!!!!!!_  
(01:20)   
_Booo Sutan won’t let me have a coffee_  
(01:45)   
_Can I really blow you?_  
(01:45)   
_Adam?_  
(01:47)   
_knock knock….anyone home?_  
(02:00)   
_sigh…goodnight Adam  
_ (02:00)   
_really…can I blow you?_

(02:01)  
Good night Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday 1 st November (09:18)  
** _oh my god, never should’ve let them give me drinks on stage_

(09:18)  
Aw poor baby’s got a hangover.

(09:18)  
 _you’re up early_

(09:19)  
yeah, got class…field work today

(09:19)  
 _Lucky, it’s a beautiful day_

(09:19)  
so what are you doing Tommy-Joe?  
(09:19)  
you sound cute too.

(09:20)  
 _Hiding out for a while…trying to get rid of this hangover before meeting up with the guys later.  
_ (09:20)  
 _I sound cute? Fuck what did I do last night?  *Feel free to insert a groan here which I just done*_

(09:29)  
you are just something else Tommy,  But I will text in a bit, gotta do a coffee run with a couple of friends before heading back to the pier to finish up this class and meet some of the help for the show.

(09:30)  
 _Santa Monica pier_  
(09:45)  
 _Fuck, Adam im so sorry for last night, Sutan should really take my phone away from me when Im drunk. I hope I didn’t offend you._

(10:34)  
Yeah SMP why?  
(10:34)  
and don’t worry about last night, I get you were drunk, it’s cool.

(10:35)  
 _Small world_  
(10:38)  
 _I hope so,  and umm…what I said about blowing you…I…I guess that pretty much tells you that im a little bendy…I’ve been with more girls than guys before though, but yeah…and seems like im being pretty honest today and I have no idea why…a little tired too, but im going to remember you lesson 101, not to sleep by the waves even if it really is peaceful and nice and cool here._

(10:58)  
Wow …. You really are being honest today aren’t you? And actually I didn’t think anything like that I just thought it was drunken talk. And where are you too?

(11:00)  
Under Santa Monica Pier  


(11:01)  
Oh wow, small world like you said, but got to go now, going to finish this class off.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

**_*Incoming call @ 11:27*_ **

** ‘’Baby just calling to make sure that you want me to come over still later’’ **

_‘’Hey Sutan, and yeah I do, Isaac and the others need some advice about god knows what and I just want a hug of my tranma’’_

** ‘’Ha, of course Tommy, anyway how are you feeling baby, you drank pretty heavily last night’’ **

_‘’Rough still and I blame everyone for putting the drinks there for me, I was drinking like I was going to dry, it was so hot under those lights, but thank you for being there to look after me’’_

** ‘’See what would you do without me, but you are welcome darling.’’ **

_‘’Hey Sutan, who’s that singing in the background, they sound amazing’’_

** ‘’No idea, some theatre kid with their class today but damn baby he is gorgeous’’  **

_‘’He sounds good, but I should get going before I fall asleep near the water, the others are expecting me at practice’’_

** ‘’He’s as good as you are baby, wait…water? Where are you Tommy’’ **

_‘’Under Santa Monica pier’’_

** ‘’Oh my god, meet met at the entrance, you can have a hug now and it’s perfectly actually, I have something to give you’’ **

_‘’Ha, okay be there in a bit’’_

_  
_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

(02:07pm)  
 _how was class?_

(02:58)  
Oh my god, it was amazing. I love it when we get to perform in public  
(02:58)  
Sorry, I kinder get carried away, how is your day going?

(03:00)  
 _Manic…loud…hectic…lack of coffee…need I go on, although I did hear an amazing singer today, no idea who he was though which is a shame, Sutan didn’t know either but I think it was someone in your class as that was where Sutan was._

(03:04)  
Sutan…? As in makeup artist Sutan

(03:04)  
 _Yeah, he’s my own fairy tranma! That guy is a babe._

(03:05)  
Wow, he seemed really nice

(03:05)  
 _Fuck yeah he is nice ha-ha….fuck it is a small world, first me under you and now you and Sutan…what next?_

(03:05)  
Wow images Tommy-Joe…Do not need them right now.

(03:06)  
 _images? Oh…ooohh like the image of me under you do you?_

(03:07)  
Tommy

(03:07)  
 _Yup that’s my name…now where were we?  Oh yes, me under you, maybe topless… damn I wish I knew what you looked like, actually no... If I knew what you looked like and I saw you, I don’t know what I would do._

(03:10)  
Wow Tommy Joe, really please stop, I would rather not get a boner in the middle of starbucks.

(03:16)  
 _so you are thinking about me under you topless! Adam! Tut, tut behave yourself and yummy coffee, although if you were to support a boner in the same starbucks as me, I would probably would want to push you in to the bathroom and have my way with you ;)_

(03:18)  
fuck…fuck…fuck Tommy I hate you, fucking asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be different, theres going to be two different views to it, one Tommy's and the other Adam's but they arent going to be through text. Im kinder hoping that it all fits together and dont seem too strange, but feed back would be grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every so often, Im going to do a chapter like this instead of just the text's all the time, just to break it up a little and to show how close the boys actually come to meeting.

**Tuesday 1 st November**

‘’Fuck’’ I muttered out and dropped my phone down on to the table, hand running over my mouth slightly as I breathed out and grabbed my coffee,   
‘’Are you okay Adam?’’ I heard Danni ask and I looked up with a slight blush before I nodded as she raised an eyebrow. ‘’You sure, you’re a bit red’’ At her words, I blushed deeper before the door chimed open and loud voices came through, grabbing Danni’s attention.

Breathing out deeply, I picked my phone up and thumbed through my messages from Tommy, a soft sigh on my lips as a loud laugh rang out and I glanced up and over at Danni who was grinning at me.  
‘’Who do you keep texting?’’ She asked before laughing, her eyes darting back over to the group who had walked in before turning back to me as I smiled. ‘’Ohh…who ever he is, you like him, I haven’t seen that smile since you and Brad first start dating’’ She laughed and I winked a little.   
‘’He’s called Tommy, and I don’t know yet, I haven’t even met the guy’’ I told her, her eyes widening slightly, ‘’I accidently mixed your number up the night of the date you set me up on, it ended up sending to him and we’ve been talking since.’’ I shrugged out to her.   
‘’So what was he saying to get you all red just now’’ I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her,   
‘’Im not telling you’’ I counted back to her as she laughed and playfully slapped me.   
‘’You suck, now help me check out those guys over there’’ She laughed and I shook my head slightly as I grabbed my coffee and started to drink it slowly as I looked over to where she was looking, letting my eyes glance over the guys, I paused on one of them, slightly smaller than the others before he smiled and turned a little and I choked on my drink.   
‘’Adam, what’s wrong?’’ Danni asked and I watched as the blond smiled and I breathed out a little,   
‘’I…Uhh nothing’’ I told her before I picked my phone up, bringing a Tommy’s messages up, I quickly typed one out.

(03:45)   
Im so going to pay you back for that

Showing the message to Danni, she looked at me confused.   
‘’Watch the small blond over there’’ I told her and she looked at me before over at the blond as I pressed send and watched as he laughed before looking down and pulled a phone out, a smirk falling over his lips before I saw his tongue flick over as he chuckled to himself, thumbs moving over the screen of his phone before my own vibrated in my hand.

(03:45)   
_bring it my kinky bar dancer._

I stared down at the text before back up to Tommy again, my breath caught in my throat as Danni turned back to look at me wide eyed.   
‘’I thought you never met him, how did you know?’’ She asked as I swallowed a little,  
‘’He described himself the other night when he was drunk…fuck…shit, shit, shit I need to go’’ I breathed out to her as I quickly got out my seat and grabbed my jacket.  
‘’Adam…wait’’ Danni told me and I shook my head slightly and shrugged my jacket on and done it up before I turned, picking my bag up and headed towards the doors, ‘’Adam’’ I heard Danni call out loudly and I paused slightly before I pushed the doors open and quickly rushed out in to the hot afternoon air.

He was perfect; he was everything he had described and more again…he was my type.

¤¤¤¤¤  
Tommy  
¤¤¤¤¤

I couldn’t help but laugh at Adam’s text, from the moment I first got his text, I felt like there was something different about him and I couldn’t put a finger on what that was, it was like I jumped to my phone when ever it rang, hoping that it was a text from him and I often found myself disappointed when it wasn’t.   
‘’Dude, we’re going to get coffee, you game?’’ I heard Isaac yell and I turned with a smirk as I placed my guitar down and quickly jogged after them.   
‘’Fuck yeah, why I would not even say no to that?’’ I laughed out as we headed down the halls and out in to the hot air, a smile still tucked on the edge of my lips as I pushed my phone in to my jeans pocket and followed the others across the street and towards the local star bucks.

‘’I still think we should come forward and show ourselves to the world’’ Isaac said as we walked in to the coffee shop, his feet missing the step and tripping slightly as we opened the door and laughed, shaking my head a little I held the door open for him before following him inside.  
‘’We will but not at the moment, too many people are basing things on looks and I hate that’’ I told him before heading over to the counter and ordered a coffee before settling at the end of the counter with the others as they walked over.   
‘’I agree with Tommy dude,’’ LP spoke out as he pushed his dreads back behind his shoulders and knocked shoulders with me. Laughing at Isaac’s face I grabbed my drink and moved towards the table as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

‘’Oh man, he’s off again’’ Isaac called out and I laughed as I looked down to pull my phone out my pocket.

(03:45)   
Im so going to pay you back for that

Reading the text, I smirked a little and trailed my tongue over my lower lip as I sat back in my seat and chuckled to myself,

(03:45)   
_bring it my kinky bar dancer._

Sending the text back again to Adam, I looked up and grabbed my coffee as the rest of the guys looked towards me with a smirk,   
‘’And I take it that was your mystery person whom you have been texting for a while now’’ LP asked and I smirked slightly before slipping my phone in to my pocket again and sipped at my drink as someone called out and it pulled me from my thoughts slightly.   
‘’Adam’’ I turned slightly as I heard a female call out loudly, my eyes catching movement out the corner of my eye as someone quickly left the coffee store, frowning to myself I turned back to lock eyes  with the girl as she made her way over.  
‘’Hey up Tommy boy, you’ve pulled’’ Isaac laughed out quietly, my eyes stuck on the girl as she moved around tables until she stood in front of me, her finger pointing in to my chest.  
‘’I don’t know who you think you are, but make one wrong move you punk wanna be bastard and I promise you that I will make your death a slow painful one’’ She hissed out to me before quickly walking off and out the shop again, my eyes wide slightly as I turned back to see the other watching me with equally wide eyes.   
‘’Who was that, and what the hell just happened?’’ Isaac asked as I swallowed and shook my head slightly,   
‘’I actually have no idea for once’’ I told them, my eyes moving back out to look through the glass windows as someone’s arms moved away from the girl, dark hair flashing before they got in to a car and she followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday 1 st November (05:15pm)   
** _I think I met your friend Danni today…_

(05:18)   
Yeah…about that, I’m so sorry Tommy I never expected her to do that, she told me what she done, sorry

(05:19)   
_she scared me! D:_

(05:19)   
Ha, yeah she scares a lot of people, she even scars me sometimes   
(05:29)  
I yelled at her by the way for it   
(05:45)  
She says sorry by the way  
(06:15)  
Tommy…please…reply  
(07:00)  
Look, I know what Danni did was wrong and I understand that, if it upset you or anything then im sorry and I also understand if you want to not talk to me ever again, Danni can be a handful sometimes but shes my best friend and she is just looking out for me….but…please don’t ignore me…I…umm kinder miss you.

**Wednesday 2 nd November (12:01am)   
** _Adam…?_

(12:01)   
Hi

(12:01)   
_Can I ask you something?_

(12:03)   
Sure Tommy go ahead.  
(12:07)   
you still there Tommy

(12:09)   
_Yeah I am sorry, just thinking._

(12:09)   
are you okay?

(12:10)   
_Yeah im fine, just thinking_

(12:10)   
What about?

(12:11)   
_about today/yesterday_

(12:12)   
is that what you wanted to ask me about?

(12:12)  
 _Yeah kinder  
_ (12:12)  
 _Umm…when Danni done that_  
(12:13)  
 _I mean it took me by surprise and I don’t understand how she knew who I was  
_ (12:13)  
 _But where you…You know…_  
(12:14)   
_Oh god I feel like a stupid teenager again, not a 22 year old_  
(12:14)   
_But yeah…umm_  
(12:14)   
_Where you there?_

(12:28)   
No

(12:32)   
_Oh right I was wondering, just…actually no never mind_

(12:32)   
Just what…?

(12:32)   
_don’t worry_

(12:33)   
Tommy!

(12:33)   
_it doesn’t matter Adam…just…_  
(12:33)   
_just drop it_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ __

**_*Incoming call @ 12:34*_ **

‘’I think I’ve messed up with him Danni’’

‘’ _What do you mean by that and who’s him?’’_

‘’With Tommy, he’s acting all strange…well as strange as you can sound through a text, I don’t know, he just don’t seem like himself’’

_ ‘’Adam, you’ve known this guy since what…October what makes you think he’s acting strange all of a sudden?’’ _

‘’Okay, we were talking about what you said to him…well more like he told me that you scared him and then he didn’t reply for ages and then all of a sudden he replied not that long ago asking if he could ask me something and then he went quiet so I asked if he was okay and he just said that he was thinking and he said about it was over what you said an everything before he asked if I was there and then he went all weird on me’’

_ ‘’Wow baby, first of all, breath okay. And secondly, what did you say to him and what do you mean weird?’’ _

‘’I told him I wasn’t and then he kinder started saying something so I pressed him to get it out of him but he just told me to drop it and I kinder feel like a dick and that he’s now probably sulking or something I don’t know, but I know that isn’t Tommy, he sounded depressed’’

_ ‘’So…you lied to him Adam, why didn’t you just tell him that you were there, maybe that’s why he told you to drop it, I don’t know why don’t you just tell him the truth and see what happens between you again? I admit that he is kinder cute and all that and he did kinder look taken back when I yelled at him but I was just trying to look out for you baby, you’re my best friend’’ _

‘’I know, I know, I don’t know why I told him that, I was scared of what his reaction might have been and now I kinder regret saying it but I don’t know how to tell him that I was there and I know you are and I thank the high lords that I was graced with a best friend like you are Danni and despite the short amount of time which we have been talking…I…’’

_ ‘’You what Adam’’ _

‘’I think I might be starting to like him’’

_ ‘’Adam!  Then you need to tell him the truth, tell him that you were there okay, I might not like the look of him fully but I care about your happiness and if he makes you happy then Im not going to stop you from achieving that, but I am going to kill you if you don’t let me go to sleep again…best friend or not’’ _

‘’I might…I don’t know, maybe one day soon, I need to think about it first, I don’t want to scare him away before I have chance to get to know him more…ha okay babe, I will talk to you soon, night beautiful’’

_ ‘’Good and goodnight’’ _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 ** _*Incoming call to voicemail @ 02:45pm*_**  
I…I lied Tommy...I was there, I don’t know why I lied…I…I just did and I rang Danni after you told me to drop it and…I don’t know, I just don’t know why I lied, I guess I was scared seeing you. It made all this….real I guess and reality crashed down on me harder than I thought… I really am sorry Tommy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_*Incoming call to voicemail @ 06:12*_ **

‘’Tommy please…just turn your phone on again…reply to me please…if im bugging you or annoying you in anyway, just tell me to leave you alone and I will…Im worried about you Tommy and that’s not something I do often with people I haven’t known for a long time. Im sorry if I hurt you’’

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(11:51)  
 _Hi, umm this is Tommy’s friend Mia, I don’t have my own phone, that’s why im using Tommy’s  
_ (11:51) _  
I have no idea how to say this through a text…can I call you?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_*Incoming call @ 11:51*_ **

_‘’Hello, you’re Adam right, the guy Tommy’s been texting for a while now…a wrong number or something? God please tell me you are’’_

‘’Hey, yeah that’s me, Is he alright…I mean I think I kinder screwed things up and I keep trying to get hold of him but he wont reply and im going out my mind thinking that its all my fault and I just want to tell him that im sorry’’

_‘’Whoa…Tommy said that you got carried away…but anyway Adam, Tommy hasn’t been able to reply for a reason…god this is so hard to say, Tommy was in an accident this morning just a little after  1 this morning, he was in the car with a few of our friends coming back from practice when a truck T-boned their car on the free way, the car flipped and was pushed along the road for a few yards…the driver was killed instantly and the other two were injured quite bad’’_

‘’Mia…please say that Tommy wasn’t driving…I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that if he was that we ended on a bad note, plea-‘’

_‘’Adam, he wasn’t driving but he is hurt badly, they had to cut him out of the wreck, doctors say that he’s lucky to be alive, that they are both lucky Adam’’_

‘’…’’

_‘’Adam…are you still there? Look, I know that you have only texted each other and haven’t met, but…I think you should come to the hospital…it would mean a lot to me and Tommy, even if he doesn’t know you’re there or been there’’_

‘’Okay…I…fuck, I will be right there, please meet me in the lobby’’

_‘’Sure Adam, I will be stood by the desk, you wont miss me’’_

‘’Thank you for tell me Mia, I will be there as soon as I can, but please fill me in on everything when I get there...I…I need to know’’

_‘’Don’t worry Adam, I will’’_

‘’Thank you’’

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday 3 nd November __**

**_*Incoming call @ 12:40am*_ **

‘’ _Adam…Adam, calm down okay, just tell me where you are.’’_

‘’Im at the hospital Mia but I have no idea where Im meant to be going, I went in one entrance and they told me that I was in the wrong place, where am I meant to be Mia? How the hell did I not know that this hospital was this big…fuck sake…there’s some sort of flag thing in some sort of pot thing outside the doors’’

‘ _’Your in the right place Adam, just stay where you are, im on the way down right now…actually no, come inside and stand by the seats’’_

‘’Okay’’

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I still couldn’t believe what I had been told, Mia’s voice was kind on the phone and I wondered just how much Tommy had told her about me, breathing out slightly as she hung up I turned and walked through the doors, the smell of the hospital over powering my nose straight away as I glanced around and walked towards the waiting area.

The seconds felt like forever as I paced back and forth, my fingers tugging at the sleeves of my jacket before running over my arms, turning away from the few stares I was getting I rubbed my hands over my cheeks again before there was footsteps.  
‘’Adam’’ Turning, I was greeted with a shorter girl, her hair falling out of a messy ponytail, eyes slightly red as I swallowed a little.   
‘’How is he?’’ I asked quietly as she walked over and hugged me tightly, taken back slightly, I slowly wrapped my arms around her as I felt a lump grow in my throat. ‘’Mia…Is Tommy okay?’’ I asked her again before she slowly pulled away and rubbed at her eyes as she laughed lightly  
‘’Yeah, he’s…he is fine, there’s no change since I first called you.’’ She told me and I nodded a little before she stepped away from me and took a deep breath.   
‘’Did you…did you speak to him before it happened?’’ I asked and she nodded before fresh tears appeared in her eyes.   
‘’I was with them at their practice, a couple of us always goes along with the boys, I should’ve been driving them home but another friend said that they would so I could help one of the other boys out.’’ She started to say before rubbing at her eyes and I stepped closer to he and pulled her back in to me again, ‘’But all through practice, Tommy seemed off like he had something on his mind.’’ I nodded slightly and breathed out.   
‘’I think that was my fault’’ I told her quietly and she looked up at me before moving away, her hand grabbing mine as she pulled us over to some seats and sat down.   
‘’I heard about the coffee shop incident’’ She told me and I nodded slightly as I looked down,   
‘’I…I lied to him, he asked me if I was there and I lied to him…’’ I breathed out and she nodded.   
‘’I know he told me all about it and that he just had that feeling that something wasn’t right.’’ Mia told me and I swallowed slightly. ‘’But the accident isn’t your fault Adam, their car got T-boned by some drunk driver. Tommy was sat in the back of the car with our other friend but it was Tommy’s side which was hit…’’ She trailed off as I ran my thumb under my eye slightly; careful of my eyeliner and breathed out slightly.   
‘’Can I go and see him?’’ I asked her softly and she glanced up at the nurses before back to me,   
‘’Im sure we can get you in, normally no one is allowed in I.C.U after visiting hours’’ She told me before she stood and grabbed my hand, letting her pull me through the lobby and towards the elevators, I stepped inside with her before the doors closed.

‘’I know that this isn’t the best time to say this, but you are cute’’ Mia spoke out after a few moments of silence, looking up slightly, I caught her eyes as she let out a light laugh and I felt my cheeks warm slightly.  
‘’Thanks.’’ I laughed out slightly as she moved and stood against the wall of the elevator until the doors opened and she led me out.   
Walking along the hall silently, I pushed my hands in to the pockets of my jacket before she turned and pressed a buzzer next to a door and spoke to someone for a few moments.   
‘’We can go in’’ She told me and I nodded slightly before the door opened and she led me down the hall until we reached a room and she stopped, looking in through the half closed blinds, I swallowed slightly as I stared through in to the dim room. ‘’Adam’’ Mia’s voice whispered out and I turned slightly to look at her to see her standing, the door being held open as I nodded slightly and stepped forward. ‘’Im going to wait out here’’ She told me quietly and I shook my head a little.   
‘’No…I mean…can you stay please’’ I asked as I looked at her, ‘’I would feel a lot better about it’’ I admitted and she smiled softly before nodding.

Walking inside, I felt my stomach twist slightly as I took in the figure laid on the bed, tubes and wires coving his chest and other parts of his body.  I could feel the tears start at my eyes again before I felt Mia’s gentle touch on my arm.  Breathing out slightly, I walked around the side of the bed to where the chair was and slowly sat down as I let my eyes run over his body. From the coffee shop his skin looked paler, parts of it was covered in scratches and bruises, including a bad looking graze above his left eye.  One of his arms laid on top of a pillow which was on the bed by his side, wrapped in bandages and no doubt a cast, letting my eyes run up his arms, I took in the dark tattoos which lined them before I settled back on his face again. Seeing him in the coffee shop and now made him look like a complete different person, he looked so fragile, I just wanted to reach out, climb on to the bed and hold him in my arms.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ I turned slightly and looked up at Mia before I nodded a little,  
‘’Im fine, just thinking’’ I told her, she smiled at me before she moved and stood on his other side as she reached out and moved some of his hair off his forehead.    
‘’So how did you both start talking?’’ She asked and I turned to look back at her confused, ‘’Tommy wouldn’t tell me.’’ I nodded slightly before turning back to look at him with a soft smile.   
‘’I don’t think I should say if Tommy hasn’t told you’’ I told her honestly, my hand resting on the edge of my knee, just itching to reach out and touch him to make sure that he was real and this wasn’t some bad nightmare which I was having because I had upset him.  
‘’You can touch him you know’’ Mia spoke out like she could hear my thoughts and I looked up at her to see her watching Tommy again, the caring look in her eye as I smiled softly.   
‘’You are like my Danni’’ I told her and she looked at me confused, ‘’She’s my best friend and cares about me, shes the one who had a go at Tommy in the coffee shop.’’ I told her and she smiled softly.   
‘’You had me worried then, I thought that you had a girl on the side’’ Mia told me and I laughed softly,   
‘’No, im gay for sure’’ I told her as she grinned,   
‘’That’s good to hear’’ I smiled before I turned back and let my eyes wash over Tommy again, I felt kinder guilty that we were sat here laughing with each other while he was laid in the bed, not a clue with what was going on around him or if he was okay. Swallowing slightly I sat back in the chair and let my elbow rest on the arm before resting my chin in my hand, despite all the cuts and bruises he still looked beautiful, the way he had described himself through his drunken text and from when I saw him in the coffee shop, I knew that I was starting to like him more and more but I was scared that he wouldn’t be interested in me, even with his flirty texts…if you could call them that towards me.  ‘’You’re thinking again aren’t you’’ Mia’s voice called out softly and I looked up at her with a kind smile. ‘’don’t worry our boy will be fine, he’s a fighter and I know for sure that he isn’t going to let a car crash ruin  his life, hell if he was going to die, im sure he would want some awesome horror movie type death for himself, not a simple car crash.’’ She told me and I let another soft laugh out and ran my fingers through my hair, ‘’im going to go get a coffee, would you like one?’’ She asked,   
‘’Sure, thanks’’ I told her softly before I stood and started to pull my wallet out,   
‘’Adam, put your money away, I will get it okay’’ She told me and looked at her before I sighed and nodded.

Watching as Mia left Tommy’s room, I turned and looked down at him again as I slowly sat back down, turning to look out the door and window quickly I chewed on my lower lip as I turned back and lightly rested my hand on the side of the bed, finger tips inches from his before I slowly moved them forward so they brushed, his skin warm against mine as I slowly moved my hand up over his more. Being careful of the tubes attached to his hand, I let my fingers curl around his as I breathed out slightly and looked over his face again.   
‘’You’re going to be alright Tommy’’ I whispered to him as I ran my thumb over the side of his hand softly, ‘’the doctors and nurses are going to take great care of you and I know that Mia is going to look after you too, so just keep using that fighting spirit of yours’’ I told him before I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. ‘’Im sorry I lied to you too Tommy, I don’t know why I done it, I guess that I was scared to actually see you, I never thought I would…’’ I trailed off slightly and ran my thumb over his hand again as I looked back up at his face, ‘’you’re beautiful Tommy, everything about you, even your wacky and annoying part’’ I chuckled out softly. ‘’But there’s something about you which I don’t get, it’s like you’re shady or something. But I like it, it makes you different from all the other guys I have ever met and in a way, im glad I mixed Danni’s number up and the text was sent to you’’ I whispered as I moved forward in my seat, my other hand reaching up to lightly brush a strand of his blonde hair away from his eyes again.   
Hearing footsteps passing by his room, I turned and looked towards the door again before I let his hand go and walked over to push it half way closed again.

The room was silent apart from the beeping which was coming from the machine next to Tommy’s bed to monitor his heart beat, the sound was sort of soothing as I walked back over and pulled my jacket off. Laying it across the very bottom of his bed I sat back in the chair again and let my hand move back to his, his skin slight paler than my own as I let my eyes travel up slowly, taking in all his tattoos before I settled on watching him again, despite the tube in his mouth, he had a peaceful look on his face as if he was only sleeping.  
‘’You’re cute when you drunk text’’ I found myself telling him before a soft laugh came from the door and I quickly turned to see Mia stood there, letting his hand go I quickly stood again before she smiled and walked in, a cup in each of her hand before she held it out to me.  
‘’Relax Adam, im not going to yell at you for talking or touching him’’ She told me as she walked around to the other side again and pulled another chair near the bed. ‘’But I agree, he is cute when drunk and texting. Although it’s not often that he does get drunk’’ She told me before I nodded and settled back in to my chair again.

 

For the next few days, I found myself staying at his bedside, just hoping that there would be some sort of change, but nothing seemed to happen and I found myself starting to worry more and more each day.   
‘’Adam go home and get some proper sleep’’ Mia’s voice called out softly as I felt her hand on my shoulder and I moved a little in the chair as I yawned and shook my head.   
‘’Wanna stay’’ I mumbled out as I moved my leg down from the chair again and I heard her laugh softly.   
‘’Go home Adam before I get you banned from here, if Tommy wakes up, I will get him to contact you himself okay’’ She told me before I sighed and rubbed my hand over my makeup free face.   
‘’Fine, but you better’’ I told her as I stood and stretched out slightly, the bones in my back creaking slightly before she smiled at me.   
‘’don’t worry, I will make sure, but make sure you sleep and eat something other than a stupid little salad from the vending machine in the hallway.’’ She pointed out and I grinned tiredly as I pulled my jacket on.   
‘’Yes Mia’’ I told her before she kissed my cheek,   
‘’Good, im sure your friend Danni would say the same thing to you’’ She told me and I sighed before nodding.   
‘’I think your right’’ I told her before I turned slightly to look down at Tommy,  leaning down, I let my lips just brush against the side of his cheek, ‘’Wake up soon baby’’ I whispered in to his ear so Mia wouldn’t hear before I stood again,  
‘’Go Adam’’ Her voice spoke out and I groaned slightly before I finally turned away from Tommy and followed her out of the room and down the hall until we got to the doors and they opened.  
‘’See you soon’’ I told her before kissing her cheek, heading down the stairs and out in to the fresh air, I breathed out, my whole body wanting to turn and go back inside to be near Tommy.

I knew that it was no use, that he didn’t know that I was there but part of me still cared that Mia was kind enough to let me stay as long as I had. Heading home, I let my mind carry me away from reality for a while before I found myself pressing the key in to the lock of my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wednesday 16 th November (12:02pm)   
** _Mia told me that you have been here, I don’t hate you for lying Adam_

(12:04)   
Tommy! You’re awake…

(12:04)   
_Yeah guess I am, takes more than a car accident to stop me but why haven’t you been back? Mia said that you didn’t want to leave and that she had to threaten you with being banned major sad face that my kinky bar dancer wasn’t there for when I woke up_

(12:06)  
Oh my god, I’ve missed your stupid texts so much and im sorry, I’ve been so busy with class that I haven’t had time, god there’s been so many times where I just wanted to leave class to come see you but I couldn’t cause I would fail. Forgive me?

(12:09)   
_aww Adam never knew you cared so much._

(12:09)   
I got so scared when Mia called me and told me about the accident.  
(12:10)  
I thought I had messed so much up between us when I lied, and then seeing you laid in that hospital bed you looked so small and fragile

(12:14)  
 _Adam im fine okay, just a broken arm and a few busted ribs, Im over the worst of it and im still alive please stop worrying about me so much and I forgive you, I mean we all do stupid things right?_

(12:15)   
I…I can’t help it, you have become part of my life now and I find myself waking up each morning and the first thing I do is check my phone to see if you have left a text or a bunch of them because you cant sleep. You are all I can think about sometimes.  
(12:49)   
Tommy

(01:25)   
_Im sorry Adam I just had some check ups and therapy. But im okay, I promise you that._

(01:25)  
 I care about you Tommy… I really do, more than I should and I don’t know how to stop

(01:35)   
_I know remember back to when we first started talking? What did make your date go horrible?_ ‘

(01:35)   
you really don’t want to hear about that.

(01:36)  
 _I do,  I have nothing else to do and doc’s say I have to stay resting so that means no getting out of bed, so tell me…please_

(01:37)   
Fine if I must.

(01:37)   
_Of course my kinky dancer boy_

(01:45)   
We met up, of course it was a blind date set up by Danni, just a simple lets go to the movies and get coffee after kind of date, apart from he was really cute which I was happy about when we first met up, we picked a movie which we both liked the sound of, nothing to romantic and nothing to horrible. About half way through the film his arm came around me so I thought that’s cool, it’s the normal date type move, everything was fine but then he started to play with my hair and then things started to get weird, he started to play with my ear….well lets just say that I excused myself to go to the bathroom and just didn’t go back.

(01:48)   
_Oh my god…. Adam!  I wouldn’t of taken you for the date ditch kind of guy._

(01:48)   
you are laughing… I just know you are I hate you

(01:50)   
_Fuck…shouldn’t laugh it hurts but im sorry, im sure if we went out on a date, I wouldn’t play with your ears, hair maybe._

(01:51)   
are you okay? Is Mia there with you…?

(01:51)   
_Adam you are doing it again, stop worrying about me._

(01:53)   
Sorry

(01:53)   
_don’t be I kinder like that you care about me even if you don’t know anything about me._

(01:55)   
I want to get to know you Tommy

(01:55)   
_I know but im starting to get tired can we talk later?_

(01:55)   
Of course, get some sleep I will be at my phone whenever you wake up again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thursday 17 th November (04:20am)   
** _hey, Adam are you awake?_

(04:24)   
yeah, can’t sleep?

(04:24)   
_Not really, sorry if I woke you up_

(04:24)   
you didn’t, I couldn’t sleep either my mind is busy with thoughts.

(04:25)   
_Good or bad_

(04:25)   
A bit of both really…how about you

(04:30)   
_thinking and in a little bit of pain I knocked my arm on the unit beside my bed_

(04:30)   
isn’t there a nurse which could let you have something?

(04:32)  
 _Nope unless I go to the hospital which I don’t really want to do again, im at home again now and its driving me crazy, I just kinder want to get out of my apartment and wonder like I often do when im not able to sleep which is a lot._

(04:32)   
don’t you live with anyone who could get you something for the pain?

(04:33)  
 _You’re doing it again Adam,  and yeah Mia’s here but I don’t want to wake her up, I will get something in a minute once I’ve pissed._

(04:33)   
Classy Tommy…really classy

(04:45)   
_Well what can I say, anyway what’s on your mind?_

(04:47)   
Its nothing important really,

(04:47)   
_Adam_

(04:47)   
Tommy…

(04:48)   
_what is going through that mind of yours? Tell me please, im not going to judge you_

(04:49)   
just like you said you wouldn’t laugh when I told you about me doing theater but you did.

(04:49)   
_that’s different Adam, I really am not going to judge you, I don’t want you to loose sleep because you are thinking about too much._

(04:50)   
How do I know that your really aren’t going to judge me

(04:51)   
_Because I know what its like to loose sleep Adam, insomnia leaves me with a lot of time to think at night and I find that it gets bad sometimes…my thoughts, I’ve had friends who’s lost sleep at night because they cant stop thinking, so im not going to judge you Adam, I want you to be able to trust me like I trust you._

(04:54)   
I do trust you

(04:54)   
_then just tell me whats on your mind Adam. Im not going to text you back until you have finished speaking whats on your mind_

(05:00)   
I cant stop thinking about how I lied to you Tommy, then getting that message and phone call from Mia telling me about the accident and how you and your friend was injured and the driver was killed instantly, I had so many images of you driving and it killed me inside when I thought that there was a chance of you being the driver, I didn’t want to loose you so soon and on the way we ended talking that night.  
(05:02)  
Then seeing you laid there…I…It was like reality smashed a brick wall in front of me, so you looked so small and I just wanted to hold you and keep you away from harm, I know its stupid but that’s what I thought.  
(05:06)   
and I was scared because I can’t picture you not in my life anymore, I need you in it Tommy. And im not just saying this because im lonely but because I mean it and getting Danni’s number wrong was the best thing to happen in my life because it brought you in to it and im going to be honest and say im starting to like you Tommy, more than I normally would because I don’t let myself date, im scared of being hurt and loosing people and you mean too much for that to happen and I know that I don’t have a right to say this because we hardly know each other but you are what I wake up for in the mornings.  
(05:11)   
and im also worried about not getting this role in my theater group and paying rent this month as I haven’t had many shifts in work. I guess that’s it really, its all stupid really just ignore it all please Tommy.

(05:20)   
_Whoa…I knew that from the voicemails and what Mia’s told me but I didn’t really know it._

(05:20)   
just ignore it Tommy and try to get some sleep, its just stupid things in my head.

(05:21)  
 _Im not going to ignore it Adam and it isn’t stupid okay, I like you too, since the moment we first started talking quite often, I keep smiling every time my phone rings and everyone around me laughs because I switch off and just find a corner to be alone to text you back._

(05:24)   
It is stupid, just forget I said anything please

**_ *Incoming call at 05:24am* _ **

‘’ _Listen right here Adam, im not going to forget what you just told me okay, I may not know what you look like even with you in the hospital but I don’t care about any of that okay, I like you because you are you and never once have I felt like you have been different towards me, Mia told me about how you spoke with her and how you looked when she first saw you with tears in your eyes in the waiting room. So its not stupid Adam, just grow up and face that you have emotions and feeling’s, everyone does and your only human Adam, be afraid to loose things, people. Be happy about stuff but just be yourself, there’s nothing better than just being the person you are.’’_

‘’…’’

‘’ _Adam…fuck im sorry, I kinder got carried away, are you there still…’’_

‘’Yeah...uh wow…your voice…Your laugh’s amazing …sorry changing what you really were saying’’

‘’ _its fine Adam, really it is, but I do mean what I said’’_

‘’I know.’’

‘’ _Good…now try and get some sleep you dork it’s like 5:45am’’_

‘’I will…and Tommy…’’

‘’ _Yeah…’’_

‘’Thank you for everything’’

¤¤¤

(05:55)   
_Goodnight Adam_


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

**Thursday 17 th November (11:20am)  
**oh my god I spoke to him Danni!!!

(11:24)  
 _Spoke to whom?_

(11:24)  
TOMMY!

(11:24)  
 _Whoa Adam, no need for the caps lock and how do you mean you spoke to him._

(11:27)  
Oh Danni…everything about him is just perfect, his voice the way he looks…and I only know him because I sent him your text by a single wrong number…its great. I couldn’t sleep this morning, neither could he and we were texting and he made me tell him what was on my mind and then he ended up ringing me and yelled at me for being stupid because I was being stupid but yeah…I like him Danni…I really do like him.

(11:28)  
 _Wow Adam…just wow are you sure your not coming down with anything? I mean yeah he is kinder your type but at the same time he really isn’t…_

(11:28)  
Danni I like him!

(11:28)  
 _Okay, okay I get that you like him Adam but do you really know who he is? I mean what do you actually know about him?_

(11:30)  
He’s 22, his birthday is October 18th, he loves Halloween and coffee, he’s an uncle to a little girl who’s just over a year old, he plays the guitar and music is his passion, he was named after his two grandfathers…umm…he’s an insomnia…his best friend is Mia, she’s pretty much like you with the way we act… He has tattoos of different horror characters, he’s from the valley

(11:31)  
 _and what else_

(11:31)  
Umm… I don’t really know.

(11:34)  
 _See, there’s your problem Adam, you hardly know him apart from pointless things which no doubt he has told you. The only time you have been in the same room as him is when he was in the hospital because of that accident which I still don’t understand why you wanted to sit there each day for a few hours with him._

(11:36)  
what is your problem Danni? I thought you would be happy for me because im happy again, but you are acting like a total bitch towards me and Tommy…Sure I may not know everything about him but I do know that he makes me smile and laugh at his stupid comments, that I can picture myself wanting to look after him all the time so no harm came to him.  
(11:38)  
Tommy makes me want to date again after being single or so long and after so many one night hook ups…you told me yourself that you hated me like that and I hated myself because of it, he makes me feel like nothing could go wrong that my dreams are worth chasing and not some stupid thoughts in the back of my mind.

(11:39)  
 _Adam…_

(11:39)  
No Danni…you are meant to be my best friend, yet at the moment your not acting like one

(11:40)  
 _Im sorry okay, I just don’t want to see you get hurt and from the coffee shop that day, I just don’t like the look of Tommy, there’s something about him which makes me uneasy_

(11:42)  
you said that about Brad when I first met him and started dating but you turned out wrong…just forget it Danni, just…don’t text me or ring me for a while, I just want to be left alone.

(11:42)  
 _Adam…  
_ (11:42)  
 _Come on Adam please, im sorry okay  
_ (12:05)  
 _Fine…I get the picture; I will leave you along for a while._

**_ *Incoming call @ 12:45pm* _ **

‘’What…’’

_‘’Whoa…is this a bad time?’’_

‘’Tommy… what…oh no im sorry’’

_‘’You okay?_ ’’

‘’Not really, had a fight with Danni not that long ago…sorry for snapping’’

‘ _’Don’t worry about it Adam…Danni, that’s your best friend right?’’_

‘’Yeah she is, she’s like Mia towards you’’

_‘’Ah I understand now…want to talk about it?’’_

‘’Not really, just…’’

‘ _’No I understand…its something between best friends…Those sorts of fights where it seems stupid to other people apart from you and said friend’’_

‘’Yeah…you know your pretty smart for a horror geek’’

_‘’Hey! Don’t insult the horror geek…I can make your death look like an accident…’’_

‘’God is it wrong for me to love the sound of your laugh’’

_‘’Nope that’s why I kinder called you…I might of wanted to kinder hear your voice again’’_

‘’Are you blushing Tommy-Joe…’’

_‘’No! ‘’_

‘’that was a quick answer babe…you are blushing’’

_‘’Fuck you Adam’’_

‘’Ah see I was right’’

_‘’Fuck…screw you okay…man not now’’_

‘’Everything okay baby’’

‘ _’Yeah…just that the guys have come back…’’_

‘’And you have to go…’’

_‘’Yeah’’_

‘’Its okay, you go do whatever it is that you do and have some fun, im just going to go for a walk and try to clear my mind slightly which you have actually helped a lot’’

_‘’Have I now…you know there are a lot of things I can do to help you…’’_

‘’You’re such a dirty bastard’’

_‘’Oh you love my potty mouth…you know if that offer still stands from Halloween…’’_

‘’Christ Tommy…shut up’’

_‘’Ha…but I have to go…fuck I don’t want to…I want to stay here teasing you’’_

‘’Just go Tommy-Joe I will text you later’’

_‘’I love it when you say my name’’_

‘’Im not listening…bye’’

_‘’Talk to you later sugarplum’’_

(01:15)  
you’re such a dork Tommy.

(01:15)  
<3 xxx

 

(09:15pm)  
 _Wow I feel like my hands are about to fall off_

(09:15)  
you been playing all day?

(09:15)  
 _Pretty much so_

(09:15)  
Brave baby

(09:16)  
 _you think so? Ha-ha what are you doing?_

(09:17)  
I know so and kinder sat watching the waves on the beach, I went home but the apartment seemed to quiet and yeah

(09:18)  
 _still not talking to Danni_

(09:18)  
Not at the moment, kinder still upset at her for what she said about you.

(09:19)  
 _about me_

(09:19)  
Fuck I didn’t mean to type that but yeah, we got in to a fight because she don’t think you are being honest with who you are and everything and she just thinks you’re a little on the shady side.

(09:21)  
 _Oh right…a lot of people think that about me…_

(09:21)  
you are a little shady but I still think you’re a great person Tommy, you have made me trust in people again and I like that.

(09:24)  
 _Where are you?_

(09:24)  
on the beach about a mile down from SMP why?

(09:25)  
 _just wanted to make sure that you were somewhere safe; you can’t always trust La at night._

(09:26)  
Aww so you do care.

(09:26)  
 _ha, yeah I guess so… its quite cold out tonight and yet I still find myself walking out through the streets just to get coffee before heading home._

(09:27)  
Your such a dork Tommy, but yeah it’s a little cold but I wrapped up warm, maybe you should come and here and help keep each other warm. ;)

(09:28)  
 _I never said what coffee shop I was going too_

(09:28)  
that’s true…  
(09:35)  
Hey you still there my dorky little pixie…  
(10:14)  
Tommy…


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday 17 th November 10:45pm**

This was crazy.

I had no idea what I was doing.

But I knew I had to see him…

To see the face, which I had been talking to for so long through our texts

Breathing in the smell of my coffee, I paused slightly as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again, a small smile pulling at the corner of my lips as I started to walk again, eyes scanning along the sidewalk as my hands kept a tight hold around the two coffee cups I was carrying.  I knew that by doing this I had further to walk home but it was worth it, every single text felt like life was slowly being pumped back in to my body again and I had more reasons to carry on each and every day now.

Watching as the spaced out street lamps casted long shadows around me, I let my eyes move up and scan along the beach as I slowed down and started to search through the darkness for any shadows of someone sat in the sand, I knew that there was a chance of him being gone but I was willing to take that chance.  Raising my coffee to my lips I took a sip from it, relishing in the hotness of it still as I kept walking, my eyes scanning before I slowly came to a stop as I noticed the shape of someone sat in the sand near the waters edge, their arms wrapped around their knees before I bit my lip slightly and took a deep breath, there was no turning back now.   
Stepping on to the beach, I started to slowly walk towards him before stopping as he moved and stretched his legs out in front of him, his hands pressing backwards in to the sand, from the faint light which was still around and from my view I could tell that I wasn’t going to regret coming here tonight as I started to walk closer again, my footsteps being swallowed by the waves breaking on the sand until I was stood just behind him.

Biting my lip hard again, I stepped forward beside him as he turned and looked up, eyes wide slightly as he realized who it was, holding the other coffee cup out, I watched as he tore his eyes away from my face and down before he reached out and gently took it from me with a smile before I sat down in the sand beside him.   
‘’Thanks’’ He whispered to me and I nodded a little with a shrug,   
‘’Thought you would like the warmth’’ I told him before turning a little to look towards him, his eyes on me as he smiled and nodded,   
‘’How are you feeling?’’ He asked and I couldn’t help but notice the warmth which he held in his voice or the soft look in his eyes as he turned back slightly and took a small sip from the cup.  
‘’A little sore, I guess I done a little too much walking and playing today but im getting there’’ I told him as he nodded and turned back to look at me, the worry clear in his eyes as I let a soft laugh out, a smile falling over his lips before I blushed a little and looked away and towards the water.   
‘’You know, you worried me when you stopped replying to my texts’’ He whispered out to me and I could feel his eyes watching me as I breathed out and nodded.   
‘’I didn’t want to tell you that I was going to turn up here’’ I told him softly as I looked down at the cup in my hands, ‘’Kinder wanted to make it a surprise, stupid really because you could’ve left in the time it took me to walk here’’ I shrugged out and he laughed lightly.   
‘’Im glad I stayed’’ He told me and I smiled before I turned to look at him, a smile on his on face as the moonlight reflected of his blue eyes.  
‘’Me too’’ I told him as he held his cup up, laughing slightly I knocked mine against it before we both turned back to the water and sat in silence for a while as we drank the coffee.

‘’You should get that’’ I told him as I heard his phone ring, a sigh leaving his lips before he moved and pulled it out his pocket and shrugged.  
‘’It’s no one important anyway’’ He told me and I nodded a little, ‘’the only person I would answer straight away is sat beside me’’ He spoke out and I felt the blush creep up on to my cheeks again as I smiled.   
‘’Smooth talker’’ I muttered out,   
‘’Well someone has to be against your potty mouth’’ He grinned out as I looked over at him, a laugh escaping both of our lips as I shook my head.   
‘’I like this’’ I told him honestly as he smiled and nodded,   
‘’me too…I thought it would’ve been more awkward actually talking to you when you can reply’’ He told me and I glanced over to see that his cheeks had darkened slightly and I bit my lip.   
‘’You talked to me?’’ I asked him as he turned to look at me again with a shy smile,   
‘’Yeah, I…I don’t know why really because I knew that you wouldn’t of been able to hear me…but it gave me hope you know’’ He told me and I nodded a little with a smile, biting my lip as I looked down slightly, I put my empty cup down in the sand before I slowly moved so I was sat closer to him again.   
‘’well im glad you aren’t some 40 stone pervert’’ I told him back which caused him to laugh before his arm came around my waist carefully, the warmth of it a nice weight against my still bruised sides.   
‘’Way to go and ruin the cute moment Tommy’’ He murmured out to me and I laughed softly as I let myself lean in to Adam’s side.   
‘’You know me, and you don’t need cute moments’’ I shrugged out before I felt Adam turn slightly, I knew that he was looking down at me, his arm curling around my side more as I looked out over the water again.  
‘’Don’t I now…and why’s that?’’ He asked softly as his fingertips started to lightly stroke over my covered side.   
‘’Because you are you’’ I told him with a smile as he laughed softly and squeezed his arm around me, winching slightly at the pressure, I felt Adam tense beside me,  
‘’Shit Tommy…im sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you…are you okay’’ He quickly spoke out and I shook my head,  
‘’Im fine, I guess that bruise is still a little tender from the crash’’ I told him before I turned my head slightly to look up at Adam who’s face was still filled with worry, ‘’Stop it’’ I told him as I moved slightly to kneel  in the sand in front of him, ‘’Im fine okay, so stop worrying about me’’ I told him as he breathed out slightly and nodded.  
‘’I just cant help it, after what happened’’ He told me and I smiled softly before I turned and sat down again, his arms coming around my waist to keep me in front of him as I blushed slightly and leaned back in to his chest as he breathed out, his breath warm against my cheek.

‘’It’s so surreal to be here with you’’ I heard Adam whisper in to my ear after a while, my breath catching in my throat as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I wanted to see the face which I have been talking to over the past month and bit. After the coffee shop and then the crash…I…I guess that I didn’t want to leave it any longer and when you said that you were here, I didn’t really think about it, I just turned around and started to walk and then I saw the coffee shop and stopped by to grab us some drinks before I found you here’’ I told him quietly as he let a small huff of warm breath out against my skin again.   
‘’It was nice of you’’ He told me as I smiled, feeling his arms tighten around my waist softly again, I breathed out softly and leaned further back in to him again as I brought my arms up to move up over his, my hands lightly resting on his covered arms as I looked down at them, the silence between us was comforting as we sat there, it still felt strange knowing what Adam looked like now after all the texts but I was glad of it now, to be sat in his arms felt like I belonged there and always had done. ‘’You’re beautiful’’ Adam’s words were whispered in to my ear as his lips brushed against my skin, the light action causing my stomach to twist slightly before I smiled and glanced down at his hands again and where mine were on his arms.   
‘’You’re just saying that’’ I whispered back to him as I let my finger tips dance around his sleeves a little, moving forward a little each time.  
‘’I mean it Tommy’’ his lips brushed against the edge of my ear again as I breathed out, keeping my eyes on our hands I slowly trailed my fingertips over the top of his hand, ‘’You are so beautiful’’ he whispered again as I let my hand lay over his before his fingers parted and mine slipped down between them.  
‘’You’re the first person to ever call me that’’ I told him softly and I felt him smile against my skin as he squeezed my fingers lightly.  ‘’It’s always been…oh he’s hot, he’s banging but never beautiful’’ I whispered, a soft sigh leaving Adam’s lips before I felt him press a light kiss to the small patch of skin just behind my ear causing me to shiver slightly as he held me tighter.  
‘’The moment I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful’’ Adam spoke quietly in to my ear as I swallowed slightly and glanced out at the water again, not really feeling the coldness anymore now that I was in his arms. ‘’And then at the hospital, that’s when I really knew that you were beautiful, I lost count of how many times I traced my fingers over your tattoo’s , just to feel your warmth under my touch, Im not sure if it was just to feel connected to you or just to reassure myself that you were still alive.’’ He whispered to me and I squeezed his hand softly before I turned a little and looked up at him.   
‘’But im fine Adam, im right here with you’’ I told him softly and he nodded with a soft smile before he pulled me closer again and buried his face in to my neck as he hugged me.

For another ten or twenty minutes we both sat in silence again, just the sound of our breathing and the waves breaking the silence before I felt Adam’s soft intake of breath, his lips warm against my neck again as I smiled.    
‘’Adam’’ I whispered softly as he made a soft noise in recognition and I swallowed softly, ‘’Do you ever think that if those numbers didn’t get mixed up that we would of ever met anyway?’’ I asked him before I lightly bit the corner of my lip in to my mouth again.   
‘’I don’t know’’ He whispered and I nodded softly before I rested my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes as his thumb rubbed over my hand gently.  
‘’This still feels like a dream, that I just want to reach in to my pocket and take my phone out to text you’’ I told him quietly and I felt his body move slightly as he laughed.   
‘’This is all real baby’’ He whispered softly, a smile forming over my lips at the name as I pulled away a little, his arms dropping from me as I turned to look at him, the moon high in the sky now casted a bright light over Adam and I could see his eyes clearly before he smiled at me.    
‘’I kinder wish that this night wouldn’t be over’’ I admitted to him as another smile graced over his lips and he nodded,   
‘’you’re not alone’’ He whispered back before his hand came up and softly touched against my jaw lightly before it moved along and down on to my neck, our eyes on each other before he pulled me closer and in to another hug which caused me to lean against his chest fully.   
‘’But it’s getting late’’ I whispered and he nodded slightly in agreement and I sighed slightly as I thought about the walk home.   
‘’Can I give you a lift?’’ Adam asked as he pulled away slightly and I looked up at him, ‘’I mean, I don’t really want you to be walking the streets at…’’He trailed off slightly before he pulled his phone out and his eyes widened slightly. ‘’Wow…I guess time does go by fast when your enjoying yourself’’ He muttered before he turned it for me to see that it read just a little past half past 2.   
‘’I would love that’’ I told him with a smile as he nodded and let me go, watching as he stood, I turned slightly and glanced back out over the water before back again to see him holding his hands out to me, taking them softly, he pulled me up on to my feet again before turning.

Walking up the beach together, I couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of our hands still together as he pulled me softly along the walk until we neared his car and he slowed slightly, his hand leaving mine to wrap around my shoulders.  
‘’Thank you for coming here tonight’’ He whispered to me as we stopped beside the car and I turned slightly to look at him.   
‘’It’s fine’’ I told him, a smile on his lips as I he nodded and looked at me before down again, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he let me go and walked around to the drivers side as I shivered, already missing the warmth of being next to him.

Getting in to the car, I shivered slightly again as I pulled the door closed and turned to see Adam moving around in the back before he sat back again with a jumper in his hand which he held out to me with a soft smile.  
‘’Don’t want you getting ill because of me’’ He told me as I softly took it with a laugh,   
‘’Dork’’ I muttered out as he laughed and shrugged a little, laying it in my lap as he started the car up and pulled out the space, I started to take my own jacket off before I slipped my arms in through his hoody before I pulled it up over my head in a slow motion as I felt the stretch hurt my side a little. Once on, I pulled my arms through my own jacket again and settled back in to Adam’s car seat and looked over at him, his eyes glued on the road before the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile and he glanced over at me before back again.  
‘’What are you thinking?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly,  
‘’Was thinking about asking you to stay the night but Mia is at my place and she would ask to many questions and just act like a proud mother’’ I laughed out softly as he smiled and nodded a little.  
‘’Its fine, I have class anyway at 8 so it wouldn’t be fair really to wake you up while I moved around’’ He told me and I stared at him slightly.   
‘’Adam…your forgetting that Im normally the one waking you up with texts because im still awake’’ I reminded him as he laughed.   
‘’But that’s different, I don’t mind you waking me up, I wouldn’t want to disturb the sleep you do get, unless I really had too’’ He told me and I shook my head a little with a grin as I tore my eyes away from him and looked out the window at the dark and quiet streets before I told him my address.  
  
‘’Tommy’’ I moved slightly and brought my forehead off the window as I turned to look at Adam who was smiling at me.   
‘’Yeah’’ I asked him softly as I yawned a little,  
 ‘’Sorry…but I can’t really carry you up to your apartment without knowing which one you lived in’’ He told me and I turned slightly to see that he had parked up out side and I laughed softly.   
‘’You wouldn’t have to do that anyway’’ I grinned out before I unbuckled and pushed the door open at the same time as Adam got out his car and walked around to my side as I closed the door again and he smiled at me softly.  
‘’I enjoyed tonight, it was a nice surprise’’ He told me softly as he toyed with the edge of his lip and I nodded softly,   
‘’me too, and thank you for the lift home, I didn’t really think about the walk back when I turned up at the beach’’ I admitted with a soft laugh which caused him to smile.   
‘’Well I would’ve offered one anyway just to make sure you got home safely’’ He shrugged and I laughed softly,   
‘’that’s cute, im a big boy Adam’’ I told him and he blushed slightly before I laughed lightly.   
‘’I know…I just want to know that your safe, it makes me feel better’’ He told me as his eyes moved back up to hold mine and I nodded softly. Watching as he stepped forward, I wrapped my arms around his waist softly as his moved around my neck and he pulled me in to a hug, his breath warm against my ear again as I took in the soft scent of him. ‘’Go get some sleep beautiful’’ He told me as he moved away and softly kissed my cheek which I knew was red as I blushed and he stepped away.  
‘’Drive carefully, don’t want any more accidents happening’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’I will, goodnight Tommy’’ He told me as he walked around to the drivers side,  
‘’Night Adam’’ I called back as I started walking backwards and then turned, breathing out deeply, I bit my lip as I smiled to myself and pulled my keys out my pocket as I headed towards the main door which led in to the lobby of the apartment building, glancing back I saw Adam still stood there watching and I blushed slightly before I raised my hand in to a soft wave and headed inside, the sound of his car pulling away filled my ears as I walked towards the elevator and pressed the call button.

‘’well…well…well look who finally decided to come home’’ Mia’s voice called out from the lounge as I closed the apartment door softly and I laughed to myself.   
‘’I thought you would be asleep by now’’ I called back as I kicked my shoes off and headed in, kissing the top of her head, I walked around and lowered myself on to the couch before I pulled my jacket off, throwing it across to the arm chair I put my feet up on the table as I laid back.   
‘’Too worried about you, you need to answer your phone’’ She replied and I looked over at her before pulling it out my pocket.   
‘’Sorry babe’’ I told her as she looked over me and raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’That’s not yours…’’ She told me as her fingers reached out and picked at the sleeve of Adam’s hoody, as I grinned slightly,  
‘’I must say that you both looked cute’’ She told me and I frowned before she laughed, ‘’I happened to look out the window as the car pulled out and I noticed it was you as you got out so I stayed and I saw Adam hug you and then kiss you’’ she winked out and I laughed before shaking my head slightly,  
‘’Yeah, I left the guys and was texting him and he mentioned he was at the beach so I went there, that’s why I never answered your texts because I wanted to surprise him and I thought it was Adam texting me still’’ I told her as she nodded, ‘’He gave me a lift home, we hugged and he kissed my cheek’’ I shrugged out to her with a smile as she grinned. ‘’But im going to go get some sleep’’ I told her as I stood and started to walk towards my bedroom,   
‘’Let me guess…Adam told you to get some?’’ She asked and I laughed slightly,  
‘’He might of done’’ I called back as I turned my bedroom light on and found some sweat pants and changed in to them, pulling Adam’s jumper off, I laid it out on my bed and took my shirt off before I pulled his jumper on again and walked back towards my door.   
‘’Im glad you are happy Tommy’’ Mia told me and I smiled at her before I turned my light off again.   
‘’Me too’’ I told her before I crossed back over to my bed and climbed in under the covers, curling up slightly, I let Adam’s scent surround me as I found myself starting to fall asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday 18 th November 11:11am  
**Thank you for last night

(11:11)   
_you don’t need to thank me Adam, I wanted to do it._

(11:13)   
I know, but I just wanted to say thank you, it meant a lot to me.

(11:19)   
_(: I still have your jumper, I forgot to give it back to you last night_

(11:19)   
its fine, I have plenty

(11:19)   
_would it sound creepy if I said that I didn’t want to take it off because it smells like you_

(11:20)   
No it wouldn’t.

(11:20)   
_Good cause I kinder have it on again today_

(11:24)   
you’re adorable Tommy-Joe

(11:25)   
_Beautiful…Adorable…whats next XD_

(11:26)   
Amazing…Funny…Sweet…Caring…Cute defferently when you blush…I could go on

(11:26)   
_Ha-ha wow Adam…really now all the guys are given me strange looks cause im grinning at my phone, your fault_

(11:27)   
Good, I love your smile just like I love your laugh

(11:27)   
_Not helping_

(11:28)  
Aww im sorry baby, but I have to go anyway, got another class im going to be late for if I don’t leave now.

(11:28)   
_Alright, have a good day (:_

(11:28)   
you too beautiful and take it easy x

(03:03pm)   
_Im not giving you, your jumper back ever!  
_ (03:03)   
_its so warm…and plus it helped me fall asleep again like last night…_

(03:47)   
you can keep it then if it helps you to sleep

(03:58)   
_Good…but be aware once it stops smelling like you, I want another item of clothing!!_

(04:00)   
whatever you want baby

(04:00)   
_Fucker got me smiling again…_

(04:00)   
Ha good (;

(04:01)   
_I hate you_

(04:01)   
im sure you do Tommy-Joe

(04:03)  
 _Im going to get Sutan to make you up real nasty looking the next time he works with your class…make you look like a fool in front of everyone that will teach you for making me smile all the time….oh god the old people are back again…save me_

(04:04)   
Aww poor baby…and I don’t think Sutan would be that cruel to do that for you anyway.

(04:05)   
_you suck_

(04:05)   
the last time I checked…I did and I don’t think I have changed...

(04:05)   
_weirdo_

(04:06)   
you asked for it Tommy 

(04:06)   
_I know_

(04:06)   
I hope you are taking today easy anyway.

(04:07)   
_I am…I promise  
_ (04:45)  
 _):_

(04:50)   
Whats with the sad face

(04:55)   
_Nothing_

(04:55)   
Tommy…

(05:00)   
_I miss you!_

(05:14)   
I miss you too Tommy, I really didn’t want last night to end but I knew that you needed rest and I had class today, I could’ve just sat there with you in my arms all night, I feel like I shouldn’t say this but its true, I felt like you belonged there with me, I felt at ease so much round you.

(05:18)   
_I want to see you again_

(05:18)   
When are you free next?

(05:19)   
_Not for a while, im busy with the guys but I think Mia is having a party soon, you should come along to it._

(05:20)   
does that mean I get to see the drunken Tommy instead of just getting the drunken Tommy through texts?

(05:21)   
_Real funny Adam, but I mean it come with me…I think Sutan might be there but I want to spend more time with you._

(05:23)   
give me all the details when you find out yourself

(05:23)   
_does that mean you will come?_

(05:23)   
Yes it does Tommy.

(05:24)   
_(:_

(05:24)  
Im going to go for a bit, going to see my mom and dad for dinner tonight, so my replies might be slow

(05:24)   
_Alright,  I should probably head out and get some food in for myself and the guys before it gets any later and they start badgering me about my mystery text person is XD_

(05:59)   
you’re something else babe

(06:00)   
_I like that_

(06:05)   
Like what?

(06:05)   
_when you call me things like that_

(06:05)   
What babe and baby

(06:07)   
_Yeah it makes me smile_

(06:14)   
Im glad it does, I like your smile

(06:14)   
_I know, you’ve already told me lots of times._

(06:45)   
and I will keep telling you that.

(06:48)   
_Im glad I met you now_


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday 18 th November 10:18pm  
**my brother is the most annoying person on this earth

(10:18)   
_I take it family dinner went well_

(10:20)  
Sure if you count on my younger brother deciding to bring p the subject of guys because I kept checking my phone which turned in to my mom integrating me about guys who in turn brought my dad on to the subject of being safe…I think I could’ve died!

(10:21)   
_Aww babe, it couldn’t off been THAT badly surely_

(10:21)   
MY DAD GAVE ME THE TALK!   
(10:21)   
Im 21 years old…  
(10:21)   
my mom gave me THAT talk TWICE when I was 14 first with girls and then guys when I came out.

(10:24)   
_Ha-ha oh god, im so sorry Adam_

(10:24)   
Why are you sorry for?

(10:24)   
_because really, it’s my fault that you kept checking your phone because I keep texting you and for getting you caught with your brother…_

(10:25)   
you’re lucky you are cute Tommy-Joe

(10:25)   
_Awee fuck you Adam  
_ (10:25)   
_although you are pretty cute yourself_

(10:27)   
Aww thank you so much babe

(10:27)   
_so your parents really gave you the talk again tonight?_

(10:28)  
they did…I couldn’t believe it when my dad asked if I was being safe when meeting guys and everything,  he even asked if I had enough condoms…

(10:29)   
_Wow…so…what did you tell him?_

(10:29)   
TOMMY!

(10:30)   
_What im just asking_

(10:30)   
why do you want to know for?

(10:30)   
_Well I wanna know if you are safe (;_   
(10:30)   
_and do you use them?_

(10:31)   
Oh my god…I can’t believe you are doing this…

(10:31)   
_what…you never know when this information could be important one day_

(10:31)   
please let something or someone jump out and kill me right now

(10:32)   
_please don’t, I would like Adam to remain in one piece so I can steal more items of clothing off him when the previous ones stop smelling like him_

(10:35)   
God Tommy….how…why…what are you

(10:37)   
_well…some call me a vampire…_

(10:37)   
Mhmm…well I do have to give those people their due, by the sounds of it, you like to bite…Halloween you kept asking if you could bite me…

(10:38)   
_you can always find out (;_

(10:38)   
Freak

(10:38)   
_you love my freaky ways you kinky bar dancer_

(10:39)   
Oh my god Tommy… I do not do any bar top dancing

(10:40)  
 _who said it was bar top dancing I was talking about, I could’ve just been talking about normal dancing in a kinky bar…whats going through your mind Adam?_

(10:40)   
you twisted my words!

(10:41)   
_Ha-ha chill out, I was messing around with you_

(10:41)   
you’re an ass

(10:41)   
_Nah you want my ass (;_

(10:41)   
Not listening to you anymore…

(10:42)   
_admit it Adam, you want my ass, all laid out underneath you while you have your wicked way with me (;_

(10:44)   
I really do hate you Tommy

(10:44)   
_is that your way of admitting it?_

(10:44)   
No

(10:44)   
_you lie_

(10:45)   
I do not

(10:45)   
_you so are…admit it you are thinking about me_

(10:45)   
Well its pretty hard not to think about you when im talking to said person

(10:46)   
_Yeah but just like the coffee shop, your thinking about me laid out under you shirtless maybe even pantless too, I sure that you have a pretty big bed in that apartment of yours…just waiting for some sexy times with said person._

(10:47)   
you really are wronggg

(10:47)   
_Sure I am, that’s why you added the extra G’s (;_

(10:47)   
Oh my god you are so annoying me

(10:49)   
_I did warn you about myself (;_

 (10:49)   
that is true…

(10:50)   
_so what are you doing then?_

(10:50)   
Walking home…but now waiting for public transport which is a joke so might get hold of Danni

(10:51)   
_well know that ‘said’ party I mentioned earlier today….are you still wanting to come along?_

(10:52)   
Yeah, I want to see you again and spend time with you even if it’s your friend’s party

(10:52)   
_Oh good then, just give me the name of the street and Mia will come get you as ‘said’ party turns out to be tonight…_

(10:53)   
you planned this didn’t you…  
(10:54)   
Tommy…

(10:57)   
_Street_

(10:57)   
Western on 6th

(10:59)   
_operation collect Adam is under goes_

(11:00)   
you are such a freak <3 


	16. Chapter 16

**Friday 18 th November 11:32pm  
**Okay where are you?

(11:32)   
at the party waiting for you…where are you too?

(11:32)   
With Mia looking for you

(11:33)   
Ha-ha oh man Mia’s place is massive   
(11:33)   
Stay where you are I will find you…if I can

 

‘’Tommy say’s that he’s going to find us and to stay here’’ I told Mia loud enough for her to hear as she laughed and pushed her keys in to her pocket,  
‘’That’s Tommy for you, tells us to stay in a certain place for him to come find us and he doesn’t even ask where we are at first’’ She shook her head before grabbing my hand and started to pull me through the house, ‘’well while he’s off roaming through the house, we are going to get drinks’’ She laughed out and I grinned slightly before looking around as we walked.

Passing in to the kitchen, I couldn’t help notice everyone around was given me strange looks before Mia pressed a cold bottle in to my hand and I looked down at her with a smile. Bringing it up to my lips, I let it the cold liquid run down my throat slightly as I looked around again, music loud before I felt Mia nudge me and I turned back to her.  
‘’You know, Tommy was really happy the other night when he came home’’ She told me and I nodded slightly with a smile,   
‘’That’s nice, he deserves to be happy’’ I told her back before she laughed,   
‘’Oh give it up gorgeous, I saw you dropping him home’’ she told me and I laughed slightly before blushing as I looked down slightly. ‘’Plus he hasn’t taken your jumper off, I don’t think I’ve actually seen him sleep so much before are you sure that you never doused it in chloroform?’’ Mia asked and I stared at her before she busted in to laughter, ‘’Im just kidding Adam, I know you wouldn’t do that…would you?’’   
‘’Of course not…I…I wouldn’t hurt Tommy in anyway’’ I told her quickly and she laughed before laying her hand against my arm softly.   
‘’Im playing Adam’’ She told me and I smiled before we both turned to look towards the open doors of the patio as we heard a splash.  
Walking out with her, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly as one of Mia’s friends swam over to the side and pulled himself up before heading towards a bunch of people laughing, taking another swig of my beer, I felt a hand slide in to mine before pulling me back and I stumbled slightly before catching myself and turned to see Tommy smiling at me, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he glanced back at Mia watching the others before he tilted his head and I nodded, following him away from everyone until we were away from most people, I turned to look at him again as he smiled again.  
‘’Hi’’ He whispered, his hands tugging at the sleeves of my hoody before he glanced away from us again.   
‘’Hi’’ I whispered back with a smile before I lent down and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek which quickly warmed up, ‘’You found us then’’ I spoke to him quietly as he laughed and nodded,   
‘’Yeah…sorry about dragging you away, they always push people in when they stand close to the pool’’ Tommy told me just as another splash sounded out and we both turned to look towards it.   
‘’Im very grateful for that’’ I told him as I turned back, reaching out I lightly brushed my thumb across his cheek before I dropped my hand down on to the front of his chest softly, ‘’I see you like wearing it then’’ I whispered as I dipped my fingers inside his leather jacket to brush over my jumper, a small blush forming over his cheeks as he nodded. ‘’You look good in it’’ I whispered to him as he smiled and lent back against the wall before his hands reached out to take my drink from me, his other wrapping around the front of my jacket as he pulled me closer to him, smiling down at him, I moved a hand up and wrapped it around his throat slightly before sliding it around on to the back of his neck as he brought my beer to his lips and drank some down.

Watching him, I found my eyes following the movements of his throat as he swallowed before I trailed my eyes back up over to his face until his own met mine and I smiled at him,  
‘’What are you staring at?’’ He asked as he held my drink out and I took the bottle back from him and took a swig,   
‘’A very cute guy who has a very potty mouth but also the most amazing chocolate brown eyes which I have ever seen’’ I told him as he blushed deeply and grinned, his head turning to the side slightly as he looked away and then back again.   
‘’He must be quite a guy if he’s got a gorgeous guy staring at him’’ He replied and I smirked a little as I trailed my free hand down to his side as I stepped closer and lent down until my lips brushed against his ear,  
‘’He’s the most beautiful guy I’ve seen in a long time so yeah he’s quite a guy’’ I whispered to him as his hands came up to my shoulders, pulling away slightly, I looked at him with a smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek again, my lips lingering for a moment before I pulled away again to meet his eyes again as he bit his bottom lip and stared at me.

‘’Tommy…Great I found you’’ A voice called out, causing us both to quickly turn and move away slightly as someone started to walk towards us, a large smile on his face before Mia appeared and slapped him across the back of his head.  
‘’Well done you idiot…couldn’t you see that Tommy was busy’’ She spoke out to him as he turned to look at her, hands posed on his hips as he rolled his eyes and looked towards Tommy again.  
‘’Well I need to borrow him…he can drive…I cant because I’ve had too much to drink and we need to pick Sutan up because he has more booze than he can carry’’ He spoke out before walking over and grabbed Tommy’s arm before looking up at me. ‘’Your cute’’ He spoke out with a smirk,   
‘’Brad’’ Tommy and Mia both yelped out at the same time before he looked between them with a shrug and started to pull him away.   
‘’Im sorry’’ He quickly mouthed out to me and I laughed softly before shaking my head and mouthed back it was fine,    
‘’So that was Bradley…trust me you will get to know him a lot’’ Mia told me as I walked over and nodded slightly. ‘’He says what he thinks and does what he wants’’ She warned me and I nodded slightly as her arm linked through mine and we started to walk in to the house and towards the lounge where I sat down in one of the big armchairs and Mia sat across from me on the couch.   
‘’Tommy is lucky to have friends like you’’ I told her with a soft smile, ‘’He seems so at ease, and then with you staying with him after the accident…’’ I told her as she laughed and shook her head.   
‘’It’s nothing, he’s like my brother and I would do anything to look after him’’ She told me and I nodded slightly,  
‘’You know, I don’t think Tommy should actually be out driving, he drank like half my beer and I think he’s already had some drinks’’ I told her as she smiled,   
‘’He’s good, it takes a lot for him to get drunk and plus Sutan only lives a few streets away so it’s not all that far.’’ She told me and I nodded a little as I sat back again and let myself fall in to a soft conversation with her.

‘’Want another drink?’’ Mia asked me after a while and I nodded to her with a smile,   
‘’Sure that would be great, would you like any help?’’ I asked and she laughed before petting my shoulder,   
‘’No you stay here and have some fun’’ I nodded to her words before watching her leave and wonder off towards the kitchen, my eyes turning to look around the room as a few people passed through and then headed out towards the back or to the front door as the party started to die down a little. ‘’Here’’ Mia’s voice called out softly after a while and I turned to look towards her with a smile before I gently took the bottle from her again and took a small sip from it as she moved to sit back down.  ‘’Tommy’s been back for a while now, just couldn’t find us again’’ She told me as I nodded with a smile,   
‘’I don’t mind, I mean its his friends and I don’t want to intrude too much’’ I told her as she shook her head,   
‘’Your not intruding Adam, he invited you and you came, that’s the main thing, I think it’s made him a lot more happier that you are here’’ She told me as a loud laughter rang out through the hallway and I turned to look towards it before I saw Tommy walking through with a couple of people, a smile on his lips as he came walking over and he sits down on the edge of the chair, my arm moving to wrap around his waist slightly before he moved and slipped on to my lap with an innocent smile which made me laugh softly and wrap my arm around his waist tighter as he curled in to me slightly.

‘’Hey baby’’ I whispered in to his ear slightly as he smiled and reached over for the bottle in my hand, giving it to him, I trailed my hand up his back slightly before letting it drop back around him again.  ‘’Having fun?’’ I murmured in to his ear again as I watched the others talk before looking back down at Tommy again as he nodded slightly and brought his feet up on to the chair slightly as he curled more in to my lap and rested his head against my shoulder.  
‘’Yeah but just tired a little’’ He whispered back to me and I nodded slightly as I watched him,   
‘’I can drive you home if you want, I’ve only had a little to drink but still under the limit’’ I told him as a soft smile fell over his lips as he turned slightly to look at me.   
‘’It’s okay, we can stay…plus I kinder like it here, you’re warm and I don’t want to move’’ He whispered to me and I laughed softly before running my hand up his back and to the back of his neck where I lightly ran my thumb over his warm skin.  
‘’Im sure Mia wouldn’t mind if you fell asleep’’ I whispered to him as he fitted his head in against the crook of my neck, his breath hot against me skin as he lightly kissed it. Feeling Tommy sigh softly I kept stroking my fingers over the back of his neck as he shifted against me again, his hand resting on my side, fingers lightly drawing small shapes in to my covered skin.  
‘’So Adam, what do you do for college then?’’ Someone asked out and I glanced up to see them looking towards me before I laughed slightly,  
‘’Um…I do theater actually’’  I told them, a few nodding with smiles as Tommy shifted again, his lips placing a few small kisses against my neck before his hand slipped in under my shirt to rest again skin.  
‘’That sounds pretty cool, do you just act?’’ Another guy asked and I shook my head slightly,   
‘’No, I sing a lot too, they normally cast me as the lead so it gets kinder hectic sometimes with having to remember my lines as well as the songs.’’ I told him as he smiled,  
‘’I understand what you mean, I do music so trying to remember all the cords for the guitar and then the cues’’ I nodded in agreement before he looked around the room slightly and then over to Mia, ‘’it’s getting late, Im going to head off and get some sleep before practice tomorrow.’’ He told her as she smiled and stood, hugging him tightly and a few of the others I waved slightly towards them as they left.

Reaching across, I picked my beer up again and took another mouth full before placing it down again, my arms wrapping back around Tommy again as I looked back towards Mia as she talked to someone else.  
‘’Adam its great to see you again,’’ Turning slightly I smiled as I saw Sutan walking In to the room with another guy who I realized was Brad from earlier as I nodded.  
‘’And you’’ I told him with a smile as he walked over and sat down on the couch next to Mia and Brad sat down beside him, his eyes on me again as I swallowed a little before I looked back towards Sutan again. ‘’The class is wondering when you will be back, I think a few of the girls and guys have a crush on you’’ I told him as he laughed.   
‘’Well, I guess I really do have to come back then…there’s cute a few cuties there’’ He smirked out as I nodded with a grin. For a while we chatted about different things, about class and then about meeting up again sometime for coffee before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, looking down I pulled it out and unlocked it as I glanced at Tommy to see that he had fallen asleep, smiling softly I wrapped my arm around him tighter again before I turned to my phone again.

(02:49)   
**_Where are you?_**

(02:49)   
Im at a party with Tommy

(02:50)   
**_Oh…will you be home?_**

(02:50)   
I don’t know Danni, I might…I might not depend on when I decide to leave

(02:50)   
**_Okay_**

  
Sighing to myself softly, I pushed my phone back in to my pocket again before I trailed my fingertips over Tommy’s side as I watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful and at ease before I turned away to find Sutan and Brad watching us again.   
‘’Are you single?’’ Brad asked out and I looked over at him before Sutan slapped his arm.   
‘’Brad, haven’t you seen our pretty boy curled up in his lap…I think that answers your question’’ He told him and I shook my head slightly.   
‘’We’re not together…just friends’’ I told them quickly before they both turned to stare at me,   
‘’Darling…there’s more than friendship going on between you there…he doesn’t just fall asleep in a room full of people and im pretty sure that it’s you on the end of every text that has him going off in to a corner, a grin on his face’’ Sutan spoke out to me, ‘’And for certain, I know that jumper he’s been wearing is not his’’ There was a smirk on his face which caused me to laugh slightly before shrugging.  
‘’Maybe he just finds me comfortable to sleep on’’ I told him and it caused Brad to laugh this time before eyes turned to him and he stared back before shrugging,  
‘’What…the guy’s embarrassed and like he’s cute and everyone who tries to get close to Tommy always fails and yet here’s Tommy wearing his clothes and sleeping at a party in a guys lap…he so wants to fuck you’’ He laughed out which caused Mia to slap him across the back of the head again.  
‘’Lay off the pair will you, they are going their own speed’’ Mia warned him as he rolled his eyes again,  
‘’Whatever…if things don’t work out, you can always come find me’’ he grinned out to me before he stood and walked out of the room and Sutan shook his head,  
‘’That boy has no control of his hormones.’’ I laughed slightly before watching Sutan stand. ‘’Im going to head off now anyway’’ He told Mia before kissing her cheek and hugged her tightly, ‘’See you around Adam’’ He told me and I nodded softly,   
‘’See you around’’ I spoke back to him as he walked over and kissed my cheek before the top of Tommy’s head and headed out the room, followed by Mia as I shifted slightly in the chair and wrapped my arms around Tommy’s waist tightly again.

‘’You both look so adorable like that, it’s actually quite amazing how you fit together but like a jigsaw puzzle really, I haven’t seen Tommy fit like that under anyone else’s arms before’’ Mia whispered softly as she sat on the arm of the chair, her fingers lightly running through Tommy’s hair before he stirred slightly and buried his head in further under my chin and she chuckled softly.  ‘’and you look so comfortable too, he’s been in your lap for ages are you aching or anything yet, I know I would with him sitting on me for so long’’ She asked and I laughed softly before shaking my head as I ran a hand up his back softly.  
‘’Actually im not, and when we were sat on the beach the other night, he felt like he belonged there you know’ I told her as she nodded, ‘’Plus he looks so peaceful that I don’t want to move and wake him up, I know what he’s like with sleeping, there’s been a few times when I’ve been woken up because he’s texted me.’’ I told her and she chuckled softly,   
‘’would you like to stay here the night then? I have a spare room upstairs which you can both share if you wanted too’’ She told me and I smiled at her softly.   
‘’That would be great, but im actually quite comfortable here and I don’t want to risk waking Tommy up by moving him’’ I whispered as she nodded.   
‘’Ill find a blanket for you guys and maybe a pillow for you’’ She told me before getting up and headed out the room again.

Sitting back again, I turned to watch Tommy as he slept, hair covering his eyes slightly as his hand rested under my shirt still on my side, his palm warm as I curled in to the chair slightly.  
‘’Yo Tommy Boy’’ A voice yelled out and I found myself jumping slightly before I looked over to see a guy in the door way,  feeling Tommy turn and curl in to me more, I breathed out slightly before moving my arms around him again, ‘’Shit…sorry dude…but how the fuck is he sleeping in a position like that?’’ He asked out in wonder before he was knocked forward slightly.   
‘’Because he’s Tommy and that’s Adam and they are a jigsaw puzzle, so you can just leave it right there and go find someone else to talk to and let the boys sleep’’ She told him before walking over and smiled at me.  
‘’I wasn’t if you wanted a proper blanket or a throw so I got both’’ she told me quietly and I looked at them both in her hands before nodding towards the throw.   
‘’It’s thinner and I don’t know how hot it will get with Tommy on top of me like this’’ I whispered back as she nodded and moved it over the two of us.   
‘’I’ll let you get some sleep and I’ll close the door and lock it, you can easily unlock it from this side but it’s to stop anyone walking in and disturbing you both’’ She whispered and I smiled at her softly.   
‘’Thanks Mia, I really owe you one for tonight’’ I whispered and she laughed softly.   
‘’Don’t worry about it Adam, just keep Tommy happy that’s all I ask for.’’ She told me before kissing my cheek. Watching her leave, I heard the door click as she shut it and then locked it and I smiled softly as I moved as slowly and carefully as I could to not disturb Tommy before I curled up with him on my lap still, the throw tucked in around us as I slipped my hands up on to Tommy’s lower back under my jumper but on top of his top still before I pressed a light kiss to the top of his head.   
‘’Goodnight beautiful’’ I whispered to him which was greeted with a sight shift and a kiss to my neck making me wonder if he had woken up,  his breath soft showing that he was still asleep and I smiled gently as I settled down with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Saturday 19th November 08:13am**

‘’Tommy, wake up’’ Hearing someone calling my name, I stirred slightly before stretching out a little and turned my head to see Mia stood beside the chair, a soft smile on her lips as I rubbed at my eyes slightly, ‘’I have to go, got a shift but you guys can stay as long as you want okay’’ She whispered and I nodded slightly,   
‘’Sorry for falling asleep’’ I muttered out which caused her to laugh softly before she shook her head with a smile,  
‘’I don’t mind and I think Adam didn’t mind either, gave up the spare room just so he didn’t have to move and risk disturbing you’’ She whispered and I turned slightly to see that Adam was laid back against the chair asleep still, feeling a oft blush creep up my cheeks slightly I bit my lip and turned back.  
‘’That’s just great, invite him to a party and then go fall asleep on him,’’ I muttered out softly as I moved my arms a little and felt that his was still wrapped around my waist tightly.   
‘’Like I said, I don’t think he minded, plus the way he was looking at you was nothing but adoration, you’ve found a good one Tommy, don’t let him get away’’ Mia whispered before leaning up and left a soft kiss to my cheek. ‘’I’ll see you later’’ She whispered and I nodded a little.

Carefully turning in Adam’s arms, I let myself lay against his chest more again as he shifted and his hand trailed up to lay across my chest softly. He looked at peace while sleeping and I couldn’t help but feel myself blush as I really took in how he looked in the daylight, the way there was a few freckles on his lips made me wonder how many other dusted his skin. Breathing out softly, I tucked my head back in under his chin again with a soft smile as I trailed my hand up and let it lay over his on my chest, his skin warm to the touch as I breathed out slightly and closed my eyes again. I was happy where I was and I really didn’t want to ever move from this spot, I just wanted to stay right here for the rest of time with Adam, trapped in the warmth and safety of his arms.

.o0o.

‘’Good morning’’ A voice spoke out to me softly as I stirred against the brightness of the room again, my head turning in to Adam’s chest as it moved with a soft laugh and I blushed slightly knowing that he was now awake.   
‘’Morning’s should be illegal, they shouldn’t exist ever’’ I muttered out which caused another soft laugh before I felt Adam’s hand trail up my side as his other moved around my waist a little tighter again as he hugged me closer and I felt his lips against the top of my head which caused me to smiled softly and turn in to him more, my own arms wrapping around him the best I could with the way we were both laid in the chair.   
‘’The morning’s aren’t that bad if you get to wake up with someone beautiful like you’’ Adam whispered out to me, smiling softly I caught my bottom lip between my teeth slightly before letting it go again as I slowly turned to look up at him.  
‘’You were watching me sleep.’’ I spoke out as a statement, a smile spreading across his lips as he nodded slightly.   
‘’It was hard not to, you have this childish look about you when you are sleeping and it’s pretty cute and every time I ran my fingers through your hair you made this sort of content sound, almost a purr you could say’’ Adam told me and I felt the blush rising in my cheeks again as I buried my face in to his chest again as he laughed.   
‘’Im so embarrassed right now’’ I muttered out to him as he pulled me closer to him and ran his hand up my back to the back of my neck where he lightly rubbed his thumb over the skin, ‘’Why are you so perfect for? You should be illegal too, maybe then I wont die of grinning or blushing too much.’’ I muttered out to him as his chest moved again.   
‘’Have I told you how cute you are?’’ Adam asked and I playfully dug my chin in to his chest with grin before I turned to look up at him again to see him watching me with a soft smile which I returned as both laid there just staring at each other for a while before I turned and rested my head back on his chest again as his hands rubbed over my side.

‘’What time is it anyway?’’ I asked Adam softly before a hand moved away from my back and he moved a little as if he was pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
‘’Just a little past 10’’ He told me before groaning slightly, ‘’I had class at 9’’ Hearing him, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly and turned to look at him,   
‘’Don’t worry I had to meet the guys at 9 too’’ I told him as he turned to look at me, a small smile on his face as he nodded.  
‘’I guess we are both a little late then’’ He grinned out at me as I nodded,   
‘’Let’s go raid Mia’s kitchen, she wont mind’’ I told him before I started to push myself up, the blanket from which was around us falling to the floor slightly before I moved to grab it and I felt Adam’s hands grab my waist to stop me from falling, laughing slightly I pulled it up and placed it over the back of the chair before I turned to look at Adam again with a soft smile. ‘’Thanks for not letting me fall’’ I told him softly before he shrugged a little,   
‘’Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself baby’’ He told me and I couldn’t help but smile at him, grabbing his hand, I climbed off him and stood up before pulling him to his feet and started to lead him through the house and in to the kitchen.

‘‘Don’t expect me to cook anything unless you wanted taco’s’’ I told him as I let his hand go and moved towards the fridge, before I glanced back to see him watching me. ‘’What’’ I asked as me shrugged a little and then walked over towards me, his arms sliding around my waist as he pulled me closer,  
‘’Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life’’ He told me as I blushed softly,  
‘’You do these things just to make me smile and blush don’t you?’’ I asked as he shrugged,   
‘’I just say the truth Tommy’’ He whispered and I smiled at him softly before nodding, pulling away from his hold slightly I turned back to the fridge before Mia’s house phone started to ring and I groaned slightly before walking over and picked it up.  
‘’This is the Taylor’s house hold, may I ask who’s calling’’ I spoke in to the phone as I walked back to the fridge and pulled out one of the drawers before closing it again and grabbed some fruit off the shelf.  
‘’That formal shit sounds strange coming from you dude’’ Mike’s voice called out and I laughed slightly before I turned and placed the bowl on to the side near where Adam was stood still.   
‘’And why are you calling Mia’s house phone instead of mine?’’ I asked im as he yelled something back,  
‘’Because I’ve tried so I ended up calling Mia and she said you were at hers still asleep with a person…who is a guy…so spill Mr. Ratliff, is this guy the person who you have been texting for a while now’’ Mike asked and I laughed slightly,  
‘’Im not telling you jack shit, if I told you, you would tell the rest of the guys and I would never hear the end of it, so what do you want?’’ I spoke out before I glanced towards Adam to see him watching me with a soft smile,  
‘’You are late for practice so I was just calling to see if you are actually going to turn up today’’  
‘’Fuck, yeah I will be over just after lunch’’ I told him as I looked away from Adam and turned to put the kettle on for coffee before I glanced down at my wrist which still held the cast, flexing my fingers slightly from where they grew stiff a little, I jumped as I felt an arm around my waist and then Adam step around to stand in front of me.  
‘’Tommy’’ Hearing Mike yell at me I jumped slightly before I noticed the smirk on Adam’s face as he started to lightly run his fingers over mine soothingly.  
‘’Yeah, sorry im here, I’ll meet you guys there’’ I told him before we hung up and I put the phone back on the stand again and looked back to him as he carried on rubbing my fingers for me. ‘’You don’t have to do that you know’’ I told him before Adam shrugged slightly,   
‘’But I want too’’ He told me as he raised his blue eyes up and I sighed softly before smiling at him.

.o0o.

‘’So, thank you again for the lift which sounds kinder strange as its my own car, even know I could’ve drove us. ‘’ I told Adam softly as he pulled up outside the studios and he chuckled softly.   
‘’Tommy, you don’t need to thank me and I said I wanted to drive you, it isn’t far to where I have to be for my second lot of classes today anyway’’ He spoke back as we both started to climb out the car and I laughed softly before nodding.   
‘’Alright then, only if you say so’’ I told him as he smiled across to me, his eyes bright in the sunshine, ‘’I still think you should totally go in to the kinky bar dancing business’’ I grinned out playfully as he laughed and shook his head slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he walked around to the sidewalk and closer to me before he wrapped his arms around my waist again.   
‘’I told you…im not doing that’’ He spoke back before I winked at him,   
‘’Just give it time’’ I laughed out as he shook his head and smiled at me.   
‘’You have such a filthy mouth and thoughts’’ He muttered out and I grinned at him before I rested my hands against his chest slightly as I leaned in to him,   
‘’There’s a lot more dirty and filthy things which I can do with my mouth Adam’’ I teased as he blushed slightly and I laughed before his eyes moved back up to mine again.

I knew that I should’ve been heading in side to join the other guys but there was something about him that I couldn’t pull myself away from and I liked that feeling, it was something I hadn’t felt in a long time with anyone and I wasn’t ready to leave it yet, I just wanted to stay in his arms for as long as I could before I had to really move from their safety. ‘’Do you really have to go to class?’’ I asked him quietly before he sighed and slowly nodded.   
‘’Sadly I do, im just hoping that Danni has forgiven me enough to tell the teach some sort of excuse up for me for not being there this morning’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and looked down to where my fingers were against his chest, ’’I’ll text you later though like normal’’ He told me as I smiled slightly and looked back up at him.   
‘’I would like that Adam’’ I whispered out to him as he smiled back at me brightly and brought a hand up to run along my jaw slightly, his eye searching over mine before I swallowed slightly, ‘’I should get going’’ I whispered as he nodded,   
‘’Me too’’ His voice was soft and held warmth to it as neither of us moved, breathing out a little I let my fingers curl around his top slightly as his thumb stroked over my jaw before tilting it up slightly as he leaned down, breathing out a little as he paused and smiled softly, I let my hand slide up to the side of his neck where I lightly pulled him down the rest of the way until our lips brushed against each others and a small jolt ran up my spine.

Letting my eyes fall shut quickly, I kissed him back just as softly before I felt him slowly pull away again, his teeth catching my lower lip between them before he let go and chased it with another kiss as his hands pulled me closer to his body again and I kissed him back a little harder, my fingers tangling in the back of his hair slightly before I felt Adam slowly pull away, planting soft kisses against my lips before he rested his forehead against mine and I smiled softly, my bottom lip caught between my teeth as I looked back at him.  
‘’I don’t want to loose you ever’’ He whispered to me as I breathed out a little,  
‘’Your not going to’’ I whispered back to him as he smiled and lent down again, his lips brushing mine again before he pulled away. ‘’You should go before you late anymore’’ I whispered to him as he laughed softly and nodded,   
‘’So should you’’ He whispered back with a smile as I slipped my hands back down to the front of his chest and playfully pushed him back a little,   
‘’Then stop kissing me and go’’ I told him as he grinned, ‘’Text me when you can’’ I told him as he nodded and quickly moved forward and pressed a kiss against my cheek again.   
‘’I’ll see you soon’’ He whispered as I nodded,   
‘’Yeah’’ I spoke back before he laughed slightly and took a few steps back, his eyes on mine still before he turned and started to walk away, biting my lip a little I locked my car and glanced back to see him turning to look back at the same time before I shook my head and laughed slightly before I turned and started to walk in to the studios, heading through the lobby, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out before laughing softly.

(01:01pm)   
Miss you already

(01:01)   
_But you have only just left me_

(01:01)   
So…

(01:02)   
_I miss you too you dork_


	18. Chapter 18

**Saturday 19th November (02:20)  
** _I just thought, it’s a Saturday…why do you have class?_

(02:22)   
Extra classes help the performances and to knock up more points for the end of term report and grades

(02:22)   
_Ohh I thought you had someone else on the side ;)_

(02:22)   
What…no…Tommy

(02:22)   
_Relax Adam I was just kidding, you are too much of a nice guy to two time people_

(02:22)   
two times…

(02:24)   
_yeah you know when you’re with someone and then go cheat on them with another person._

(02:24)   
Together…you really want to be with me?

(02:24)   
_I thought I already was unless I was reading things wrong and I dreamt about that kiss today_

(02:24)  
no…no…no of course not…I want to be with you…I…I just didn’t think you thought the same… oh and that kiss was 100% real it had me grinning all the way to class.

(02:26)  
 _I like you Adam, your personality caught me in a web and then that night at the beach, I just felt so calm in your arms and it was just perfect, and then when you gave me your jumper because you didn’t want to get me ill I fell that little more._  
(02:27)  
 _And then at the party when we were both against the wall,  I hated Brad so much for turning up when he did, I still cant get that look out my head, the way you just stared at me like…like I was something special and I’ve never had that before._

(02:31)  
You are special Tommy, you are beautiful and amazing and everything else, you make me feel alive again and I love that about you, whenever I see you I feel like im the luckiest person alive to be able to know someone like you.

(02:39)   
_I don’t know what to say really to that, how are you even real?_  
(02:39)   
_Fuck…the guys are being mean):_

(02:39)   
Ha-ha aww baby, just tell them that they are only jealous that you are taken now (:

(02:40)   
_Fuck you Adam, it’s your fault im grinning at my phone stupidly XD it’s a shame that we weren’t both free today so we could’ve spent it together_.

(02:40)  
I know, I know but you have a gorgeous smile Tommy, I want to make you smile and laugh all the time and we can always spend a day together soon when we both know that we have nothing to do.

(02:42)   
_I would like that a lot just on one condition…_

(02:43)   
and whats that?

(02:43)   
_you kiss me again like you did today_

(02:43)   
I think I could manage to reach out and do that

(02:44)  
 _I mean it Adam, I had so many butterflies that it made me want to throw up and that hasn’t happened to me in years!_

(02:44)   
oh good, I wasn’t the only one,   
(02:44)   
I have to get back to class baby

(02:44)  
 _): aww but I don’t want you to go_  
(02:44)   
_but I guess I have to let you go back to your kinky practice._

(02:45)   
Tommy-Joe!

(02:45)   
_Yes that is my name, how can I help you?_

(02:45)   
you are trouble, and its only rehearsals for our end of term performance.  
(02:45)   
but really, I have to go now before I get yelled at for being on my phone <3

(02:45)   
_Have fun Adam,_

(02:59)   
Wish you were here with me

***Incoming call @ 03:45***

** ‘’Okay spill everything mister, Adam has had a glow about him since he first arrived today and I know he spent the night with you and was alone for a few hours today…’’ **

‘’ _Don’t know what you are on about Sutan’’_

** ‘’Oh don’t play dumb with me honey, I will get Adam over here, so why has he got such a glow around him and you sound so happy for’’ **

_‘’Maybe he’s just happy to be in class today and im happy all the time, so don’t know what you mean really’’_

** ‘’Adam… You know Tommy, this whole thing will be found out you know… **

_‘’Sutan…Sutan you ass im not saying anything’’_

‘’Tommy…’’

‘’ _Adam… Sutan is being an ass and saying I sound happy and that you have this glow shit about you’’_

 _‘’_ I wondered why he was huddled in the corner watching’’

‘’ _Stop laughing, it’s not fair’’_

 _‘’_ So why not tell him then baby?’’

‘’ _Really Adam, stop making me smile im going to get jaw ache in a minute’’_

 _‘’_ It wont hurt to tell him that we kissed and are together’’

‘’ _Fuck…was that Sutan then?’’_

 _‘’_ umm I think so…got to go baby’’

‘’ _Adam…wait…Adam!’’_

_‘’_ ** You weren’t going to tell me that you have scored the gorgeous blue eyed hunk, how could you Tommy!’’ **

‘’ _Stop pouting Sutan…and I would’ve at some point…maybe’’_

** ‘’Well Im happy for you baby, really I am’’ **

_‘’Good now can you put Adam back on your phone so I can talk to him again’’_

** ‘’Wish I could baby but the teacher is on the way back so we have to go, love you Tommy, speak to you later for all the gossip.’’ **

‘’ _Sutan you’re such an asshole you know that.’’_

** ‘’Love you Thomas Joseph Ratliff’’ **

_‘’Asshole’’_

(04:10)   
Thomas…?

(04:10)   
_I officially hate Sutan and that name._

(04:10)   
Aww baby <3

(04:10)   
_wanna curl up with you and watch a movie but gotta get back to the guys too now, got a few more hours of practice left and got a meeting._

(04:01)   
<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Saturday 19th November (08:20pm)  
** _I miss you,):_

(08:20)   
Miss you too Tommy-Joe

(08:20)   
_were you sat by your phone or something?_

(08:20)   
I might have been

(08:21)   
_Cute…real cute Adam_

(08:21)   
Nah that’s you baby, what are you doing?

(08:21)   
_Just hanging out with the boys, you?_

(08:21)  
Having dinner with a few of my friends from class and Danni, missing you lots and trying to figure out Danni’s new obsession with this band.

(08:22)   
_she must like the band a lot then, and sounds like you both made up more._

(08:24)   
Yeah im glad we have, and she does, she keeps going on about how she would love to see what the band looks like because they still haven’t shown that at all, but I’ve kinder come around to their sound

(08:25)   
_what’s the name of the band?_

(08:25)   
Cynical Suicide…I think   
(08:25)   
Yeah, that’s right; Danni just threw their cd at me.  
(08:28)   
Tommy

(08:30)   
_Oh right, sorry the guys were just making fun of me…again_

(08:30)   
Are you okay baby?

(08:30)   
_Yeah im fine, jut choked my drink slightly so they started laughing. Where you having dinner too?_

(08:30)   
at the theater, someone ordered in, you still at the studios?

(08:31)   
_Yeah, why_

(08:32)  
Sutan just asked me to ask you because he knew it was you who I was talking to so yeah, he will be around soon, he has food for you…says that you often forget to eat when you are in the studio?

(08:32)   
_Oh yeah, I do sometimes, just loose track of time and everything._

(08:32)   
Baby you need to eat, you’re tiny as you are, not that I don’t mind that but you need to stay healthy because I don’t want anything to happen to you

(08:34)   
_I didn’t know you cared so much Adam, X_

(08:34)   
Tommy it’s you…of course I care x

(08:34)   
_I hate how easy I smile when I talk to you xx_

(08:34)  
I like your smile, plus its cute when you smile and laugh at the same time, your eyes kinder scrunch up in this really cute way and gahh you are just so beautiful  xx

(08:35)   
_Oh god, how can I even reply to something like that from you? Xx_

(08:35)   
you just did ;) xx

(08:36)  
 _Ha really funny babe but I mean it, when you say things like that I just never know what to say back to it and I feel like a dick because I never say anything nice about you when you do towards me.  Remind me again why you do like me… xx_

(08:39)   
Baby…1st thing breathe okay and 2nd I don’t care, I have you that’s all I care about okay so something nice being said doesn’t matter just as long as I get to wake up everyday knowing that you are mine, that’s what I like about you too, you are honest and so carefree and just plain out amazing, I started liking you before I even knew what you looked like when you sent me that drunk text about your appearance xx

(08:43)   
_wow…just you got me speechless again Adam, really you have…never leave, please xxx_

(08:43)   
why would I leave? I mean I have everything I want in my life xxx

(08:44)   
_Im still sad that you don’t do kinky bar top dancing xxx_

(08:44)   
Oh my god Tommy xxx

(08:44)   
_But I guess at the same time it makes me happy xxx_

(08:44)   
and whys that baby xxx

(08:45)  
 _Means that I get you to myself and that no one else can touch you or kiss you, that I get to see parts of you which you wouldn’t share with anyone else xxx_

(08:46)   
Are you really blushing xxx

(08:46)   
_what…how…what the hell xxx_

(08:46)   
Sutan just texted me xxx

(08:48)   
_Yeah I just found him xxx_

(08:48)   
Good, I told him not to leave until he made sure you had eating by the way xxx

(08:48)   
_Have I told you that you are amazing too xxx_

(08:48)   
I don’t think so baby but there’s always time for a 1st xxx

(08:49)   
_Good xxx_  
(09:19)   
_Sutan’s heading back to you now…im fed and watered under his watchful eye but im happy xxx_

(09:19)   
Good…wish you were here, I want to kiss you again xxx

(09:20)   
_what time do are you heading home? Xxx_

(09:20)   
probably about half 10 maybe 11 xxx

(09:20)   
_I’ll come meet you if you want me too xxx_

(09:20)   
you don’t have too baby xxx

(09:20)   
_I don’t mind, plus it gives me chance to show you my new car (; xxx_

(09:21)   
you have a new car? Since when xxx

(09:21)   
_since today, I and a couple of the guys headed out to get lunch during a break and I kinder came back with lunch and a new car… I think I gave Sutan a heart attack when I told him xxx_

(09:21)   
you still seem to amaze me Tommy-Joe xxx

(09:21)   
_Well that’s what im here for xxx_

(09:22)   
<3 xxx

(09:22)   
_what was that for? Xxx_

(09:22)   
I don’t know xxx

(09:22)   
_Dork…  
_ (09:22)   
_No wait…My dork <3 xxx_

(09:22)   
Way too cute Tommy- Joe <3 xxx

(09:56)   
_(; xxx_

(09:56)   
so I was thinking…I’ve seen where you live…well kinder anyway…and you are coming to meet me here…do you want to stay the night? Xxx

(09:57)   
_what at yours? Xxx_

(09:57)   
Yeah that was what I was thinking baby, I don’t live anywhere else xxx

(09:57)   
_are you sure? Xxx_

(09:57)   
Tommy I wouldn’t of asked if I didn’t want to spend the night with you again xxx

(09:58)   
_you fucker… but I would love that. Xxx_

(09:58)   
got you smiling again? Xxx

(09:58)   
_Yeah…shit…I have to go out to New York again tomorrow xxx_

(09:59)   
Again… What time? Xxx

(09:59)   
_Yeah, and my flights at half 2 xxx_

(09:59)   
I will make sure that you are up in time xxx

(09:59)   
_Are you sure Adam? Xxx_

(10:00)   
Tommy! Xxx

(10:00)   
_Okay, okay, I will stay at yours tonight <3 xxx_

(10:00)   
Good, now I just can’t wait for everything to be finished up so I can have you in my arms again <3 xxx

(10:01)   
_you’re such a sappy guy Adam, but I wouldn’t want you to ever change <3 xxx_

(10:01)   
Good (: wouldn’t want you to change either baby <3 xxx   
(10:15)   
Im leaving at 11 by the way, I know for sure now <3 xxx

(10:15)   
_Alright babe <3 xxx_


	20. Chapter 20

**Saturday 19 th November (10:30pm)   
** _I’ve finished up with the guys and outside whenever you are ready <3 xxx_

(10:30)   
Come inside then baby, the others wont mind <3 xxx

(10:30)   
_Are you sure Adam…cause of what happened last time with Danni <3 xxx_

(10:30)   
she will behave, I promise and if you get too uncomfortable we can leave anytime you want <3 xxx

(10:31)   
_Babe…I have no idea where Im going. <3 xxx_

(10:31)   
Sutan’s coming to find you <3 xxx

‘’Danni where’s that cd of yours?’’ Cassidy called out from across the room and she grinned slightly before grabbing it from where I was laid and took it over to him where the music quickly filled the theater, the same band which she had been listening too all day.   
Laughing softly, I checked my phone again before resting it back on my stomach and moved my arm up under my head before I saw Cass come over and sit down on my legs with a smirk.  
‘’What do you want Cassidy?’’ I asked him as he shrugged slightly and eyed my phone, grabbing it quickly I knocked him off me and got up as he laughed.   
‘’Let’s have a look, you can’t hide behind your phone and those smiles you have had all day nor can you deny that grin you had when you first came in’’ He spoke out in a sing song voice.   
‘’Nope, my phone, my texts’’ I laughed out before he started to walk closer to me, stepping back I laughed and turned before I ran towards Danni and hid behind her. ‘’Help me’’ I breathed out as she laughed and patted my arms which was her waist.   
‘’Sorry Adam, but we are all thinking the same well apart from me already seeing him, everyone is interested’’ She told me before I laughed and moved away,   
‘’Hey turn this song up, I actually kinder like this one’’ I called out towards Cass as he moved towards the stereo and turned it up.

‘’Hey Adam, do you have a spare script or know where sir keeps them? I think that I have lost mine again’’ Someone called out and I turned before frowning slightly,   
‘’I don’t, but I think the teacher has some in his office, but I could be wrong.’’ I told the girl as she paused and smiled at me sweetly, ‘’Yes okay I will go find it.’’ I laughed out, pushing my sleeves up again I ran my fingers through my hair before heading across the room and slipped out the room, finding the office quickly I looked through it, pushing a few stacks of paper away until I found another script, I started to head back in to main stage room, my eyes looking down at the paper as I flipped through it. ‘’Found one, it’s a little tattered in the corners but it’s still readable.’’ I spoke out as I looked up and smiled as I found the girl, handing it over I couldn’t help but notice as her eyes widened slightly. ‘’Everything okay’’ I asked her as she nodded,   
‘’Yeah…just he’s hot’’ She told me and I frowned slightly before I turned to see Sutan walking and then Tommy just behind him.   
‘’Here, excuse me’’ I told her as I handed the script over, turning I headed towards them with a smile.   
‘’Adam’’ Hearing Danni yell, I turned slightly and looked towards her as she winked at me and I grinned slightly and turned back as I reached Sutan.    
‘’Found your boy wondering the hallways’’ He grinned at me and I laughed slightly before I smiled at Tommy.   
‘’Thank you’’ I told him as I kissed his cheek, watching as he grinned and walked away, I turned back to Tommy and smiled. ‘’Hey you’’ I whispered out to him as I took another step closer, reaching out, I let my fingers curl around the front of his top and pulled him closer slightly before I leaned down and brushed my lips over his cheek.  
‘’Well hello’’ Tommy whispered back as I laughed softly, ‘’I thought you said you would kiss me if we got to see each other again’’ He smirked out slightly as I laughed and moved my hands on to his hips and pulled him closer to me again,   
‘’I did, didn’t I’’ I whispered with a smirk before I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against his, curling my arms around him more, I couldn’t help but smile back against his lips as I felt his fingers curl in to my top. Softly brushing my tongue against his lips, I coxed him to part them where I felt the tip of his flick out across my lower lip as he lightly nipped at it.   
Pulling away slowly I leaned my forehead against his softly with a smile as his mirrored mine again, ‘’How was your day apart from buying a new car?’’ I teased as I pulled away a little more and ran my hands up the front of his body to his neck and pecked his lips again.   
‘’It was good, missed you though’’ He told me before a quick blush formed up over his face and I raised an eyebrow slightly. ‘’Nothing, just thinking something that’s all,’’ Tommy told me and I nodded a little.

Letting my hands find his, I pulled him closer again as I leaned against the wall. ‘’Well I missed you too and you have me all night until you have to leave for the airport tomorrow’’ I told him softly as he stepped in between my legs and leaned against me slightly, a smile on his face.   
‘’I know, but im warning you now, I will steal something of yours again’’ He told me before I laughed and nodded.   
‘’Steal what ever you want baby’’ I told Tommy as he nodded and pushed his lips in to a pout, ‘’this is that band you were saying about isn’t it?’’ He asked and I nodded and glanced towards where Danni was stood up on the stage talking to Cassidy about something before turning back to him.  
‘’Danni’s doing’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’What do you think of them?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly and pulled him closer.   
‘’Not the type of music I would go looking for but they are growing on me a lot and I do like a few songs’’ I told him as he grinned again, his hands moving down before cold fingers slipped under my top and on to my skin which caused me to laugh slightly, ‘’Shit, you really are cold aren’t you’’ I asked as he nodded. ‘’Can’t have that now can we’’ I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around him tightly again and captured his lips against mine.

‘’Okay Adam, I thought we had spoken about this before…no making out with random people in the door way of the stage’’ Cassidy’s voice broke out causing us to both jump slightly and pull away from the kiss and turned towards where he was stood on the stage. ‘’Oh you fucking diva, this is texty boy isn’t it’’ He called out and I laughed slightly.   
‘’Be prepared for hugs’’ I whispered to Tommy as I moved away from the wall, reaching for his hand, I let my fingers curl around his as we started to walk down towards where Cassidy was walking down the steps.  
‘’Well…in the light you are just adorable, trust Adam to snap you up before I get the chance to find someone like you.’’ Cassidy spoke out towards Tommy and I glanced over to see him smile and blush slightly before I laughed.   
‘’It’s nice to see you again Tommy’’ Danni called out as his eyes flicked over and he swallowed slightly before waving a little. ‘’don’t worry, I wont give you any more death threats’’ She laughed out as he nodded.   
‘’She met him before me…Adam and I thought you were my best friend too’’ Cass sighed and I laughed a little,   
‘’Well that wasn’t planned, but Tommy this is Cassidy and Cassidy this is my boyfriend Tommy’’ I told him as Cass held his hand out and Tommy shook it lightly.   
‘’Nice to meet you’’   
‘’Oh god, valley accent too, I think im going to stain my boxers’’ Cass swooned as he walked away and I chuckled softly as I turned back to Tommy.   
‘’Welcome to the theater family’’ I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist again.

 

‘’So you made it official then’’ Danni spoke to me quietly as I watched Tommy pacing slowly as he talked on the phone, turning to look at her I smiled and nodded before she slipped down and sat next to me. ‘’Just be careful okay Adam, I know that he’s your type and everything but I still think there’s something about him which I don’t like, I mean none of the guys in my music class have heard of him’’ She whispered and I Stared at her slightly.  
‘’You tried checking up on him?’’ I asked and she nodded slightly before shrugging, ‘’Anyway, he may go to a different college’’ I shrugged out as I turned back to look towards him just as he lifted his eyes and met mine, a soft smile on his face as he looked away again and said something back with a soft laugh.  
‘’Adam we have been best friends for god knows how many years, and I have seen you get hurt so much by past boyfriends, I just don’t want that again’’ She told me as I sighed.  
‘’I know Danni but I really do like him, and the slight shady side…I don’t know it makes me like him more, he’s like my own little bad boy rocker’’ I told her, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she shook her head.   
‘’Just be careful like I said Adam’’ Danni told me before standing up, watching her walk away, I sighed and leaned back on my hands a little and went back to watching Tommy again before he finished talking and pushed his phone away, smiling as he walked over, I sat up again and parted my knees for him to stand between them, my hands resting over his shoulders slightly before I trailed a hand through his hair.   
‘’Everything okay baby’’ I asked as he smiled and nodded,  
‘’Yeah, just remembered that I left my guitar at the studio and I need it for tomorrow so one of the guys are bringing it over here for me.’’ Tommy told me as I nodded,  
‘’We can head back to mine after if you wanted to, then that way I know that you have gotten plenty of sleep for your flight tomorrow’’ I told him as he nodded, his eyes flicking up as Cassidy dropped down beside me.  
‘’Where you flying to tomorrow’’ He asked and I widening my eyes slightly,   
‘’Heading out to New York’’ Tommy told him as he grinned slightly,   
‘’that reminds me, have you already packed?’’ I asked Tommy as he looked up at me with a sheepish grin before shaking his head no.  
‘’I kinder leave it until a few hours before I have to leave, I done it last time I flew out there’’ Tommy told me as I frowned slightly.   
‘’Ooooh you have been out there more than once’’ Cassidy asked as Tommy laughed and nodded,   
‘’Yeah, I go out quite often with my music’’ He told him as Cassidy nodded slightly with a raised eyebrow.   
‘’Cute and musical…I like you’’ Cassidy spoke out before turning to look at me, ‘’Keep him’’ He told me sternly as I laughed softly,   
‘’Im planning on doing that Cass, don’t worry about that’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded a little.   
‘’Oh, he’s cute…but I’ve never seen him before’’ Cassidy spoke out and I followed his eyes to where he was looking to the back of the room.   
‘’He’s called Brad’’ Tommy said before leaning up and pecking my lips, ‘’Wont be a moment’’ He told me as I nodded and let him go, watching as Tommy jogged up, I grinned slightly as he reached Brad and hugged him.  
‘’Well…I wouldn’t mind a piece of him’’ Cassidy mumbled out and I laughed slightly as I looked over at him.   
‘’You probably thought the same about Tommy’’ I told him as he shrugged with a smile, turning back I saw Brad look towards us with a smile as I lifted my hand and waved slightly to return his before I dropped it again.  
‘’So why is Tommy’s friend coming here?’’ Cass asked and I smirked a little as I watched Brad hand over a case,   
‘’Tommy forgot his guitar when he left the guys at the studio, Brad was just dropping it off for him cause he needs it for tomorrow’’ I told him as he nodded slightly. ‘’Anyway, we are going to head out now, I want him to get some sleep before tomorrow’s flight’’ I told Cassidy as I leaned over and kissed his cheek and hugged him quickly before I climbed off the stage and grabbed my bag and jacket along with a few others.  
‘’Its fine I think everyone is leaving anyway, its gone 11:15 and the cleaner’s lock up at half past.’’ Cassidy spoke as I nodded a little.

Making my way up towards the other two, I approached slowly and returned Brad’s smile again,   
‘’Hi sugar, thought any more about taking me up on my offer?’’ He grinned out and I laughed softly.   
‘’Hey Brad, and sorry im already taken but I know Cassidy is single’’ I told him as he raised an eyebrow and I nodded towards where he was still stood on the stage.   
‘’He’s cute’’ Brad laughed out before I shook my head and turned to Tommy slightly,   
‘’you ready to go?’’ I asked him as he nodded, holding my jacket towards him he looked at it before up at me as I shrugged, ‘’You said you were cold’’ I told him as he grinned and took it from me softly and held his guitar case towards me, taking it from his hands I watched as he pulled the hood of my jumped up over my head before slipping his arms in through it and pushed the hood back again.  
‘’You really shouldn’t give him any more clothes’’ Brad warned me as I laughed, ‘’He wont give them back, im sure he will make like a little nest or something in his apartment and spend the whole of winter there.’’ Shaking my head slightly I wrapped my arm around Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him closer to me again as he took his guitar back,   
‘’I don’t mind, I would be happy that he was safe and warm’’ I shrugged out as Brad laughed loudly.   
‘’Well…im going to go, but remember Tommy, flight is at half 2 so you need to be at the airport for 12 okay…and don’t forget your passport this time’’ Brad warned him before kissing his cheek and then mine.   
‘’I won’t, see you tomorrow’’ Tommy spoke out as Brad nodded and walked through the doors and Tommy turned to look at me.  ‘’don’t look at me like that…it wasn’t my fault I lost it okay’’ He laughed as I shrugged.   
‘’Didn’t say anything’’ I told him with a smile as I leaned down and brushed my lips over his again as his arm tightened around my waist. ‘’But come on, everyone is leaving now anyway and I have a cold bed at home which I want to warm up’’ I winked out to him as he laughed.   
‘’Only if you dance for me’’ Tommy winked out,   
‘’Adam…Dance? Ha. You have to be joking right?’’ Cassidy’s voice spoke out and I blushed slightly as he and Tommy laughed.   
‘’Goodnight Cassidy’’ I told him before I wrapped my arm around Tommy again and started to walk out in to the hallways.

‘’Sweet Jesus’’ Jumping slightly as we got outside and I heard Cassidy’s voice, I turned and looked at him to see him staring across the street at a car before I rolled my eyes. ‘’That’s…wow’’ He breathed out as I felt Tommy leave my side.   
‘’Cassidy…’’ I called out, his eyes snapping to me quickly as I grinned, ‘’I will see you in class Monday right?’’ I asked as he nodded and looked up again, his eyes going even wider.   
‘’Well…for the way he dressed, I didn’t think he had that sort of money’’ Cass said and I turned and looked over towards Tommy as he opened the trunk of his car and pushed his guitar in before closing it again and walked around to the drivers side where he stood against it.  
‘’What, it’s just his new car’’ I told Cass as I turned back and he stared at me.   
‘’Adam…that’s the newest car out, it’s only been available since yesterday and im talking serious money here’’ Cassidy told me and I frowned slightly, ‘’don’t tell me you didn’t know he had money.’’ He asked as I shook my head,  
‘’I don’t care if he’s rich or he’s poor, Tommy is a good guy and that’s what I love him for’’ I told Cassidy before I slapped a hand over my mouth as I realized what I just said.  
‘’You love him?’’ Cassidy asked and I swallowed slightly,   
‘’I think I do’’ I laughed out as he rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek,   
‘’Well go home and have a good night, I want all the details Monday, but goodnight honey’’ He told me as I nodded, saying goodbye to everyone else, I checked the road before walking over to Tommy with a smile.   
‘’All set?’’ He asked as I nodded and leaned down kissing him quickly.   
‘’Yeah’’ I told him before I headed around the other side, waiting for him to unlock the door’s I pulled mine open before I waved bye to Cassidy and Danni again and climbed inside with Tommy.

‘’So splash out often baby’’ I asked Tommy after typing my address in to the car’s GPS system and looked over at him to see him grinning,   
‘’Not really, but I really needed a new car and I had some money in the bank so I thought why not’’ Tommy told me with a smile as he glanced over at me and then back to the road again as the system told him to take a left.   
‘’It’s nice’’ I told him as he nodded, ‘’Fancy but not too fancy, just your style’’ I spoke out as Tommy’s laughter filled the car’s space and I smiled again. Letting a soft silence fall between us, I yawned a little and ran my fingers through my hair before Tommy coughed slightly and I looked over at him,   
‘’You live in the gated community?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly before he laughed, ‘’and you were saying about me splashing out’’ He teased with a smile as I shook my head and laughed softly.   
‘’My parents brought me the place for my 18th and with my savings and their help its easy to pay rent and everything else’’ I told him as he nodded a little and reached over to place his hand on my leg softly, moving mine over his I smiled as our fingers entwined together and I turned back to look out the car window as he kept following the system’s instructions.

Looking up as he pulled in to the driveway beside my car, I smiled and unbuckled my seatbelt before I felt Tommy’s hand on my arm and I turned back to look at him as he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine deeply, his hand moving up to tangle in my hair slightly as I let one of my own rest against his jaw as he pulled away with a heavy breath.   
‘’Sorry, just wanted to kiss you’’ He breathed out to me as I grinned,   
‘’we can do more if you wanted to when we get inside’’ I whispered out to him, his eyes darkening slightly before he chuckled.   
‘’Let’s go then, shall we?’’ He asked before getting out, grinning I grabbed my bag again and climbed out the car and shut the door carefully before I made my way around the car and took his hand in mine again before I led him up towards the house. Finding my keys in the bag, I quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open before punching in the code quickly and stepped aside for him to walk in. closing the door behind me, I locked it and turned around before I felt Tommy’s hands press me back against it as his lips attacked mine in another deep kiss in.

Pushing my hands up under the back of my jackets and his top, I let my fingers spread out over his warm skin as I pulled him closer to me again and let my tongue flick out across the seam of his lips which quickly parted to grant me entrance. Pushing him back slightly, I stepped with him in the darkness and kept walking him back before I pulled my hands away and reached them up to his shoulders and pushed my jacket down his arms until it fell to the floor and I started on pulling my jumped up over his head, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it up over his head and to take a few breaths in the darkness before I crashed them back again and felt his hands on my shoulders before they slipped down my chest and started to undo the button’s of my shirt until it fell open and he pushed it down my arms, the fabric falling to the floor to join the others as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly again and lifted him up, Tommy’s legs wrapping around my waist tightly as I blindly reached out for one hand and found the banister of the stairs before I started to slowly walk up them.  
Setting him back on his feet again as we reached the top of the stairs, I felt his hands slide down my chest again before they started to move up again, pushing my top up with it as I pulled away and grabbed the back, regretting wearing it under my shirt now I let it drop to the floor as I touched along Tommy’s bare arms, my feet slowly leading him along the dark hallway and towards my room as I felt for the edge of his t-shirt which was quickly ridden off and deposited in to the darkness with the rest of our clothes, before long I pushed my door open and pressed my lips back to his again as hands reached clumsily for belt buckles as feet toed off boots and we stumbled towards my bed.

Pulling my lips from Tommy’s again, I couldn’t help but grin at the slight whimper he let out as he tried to follow them before his head tilted as I attached them to the side of his jaw and kissed down on to his neck, my teeth lightly nipping at his skin before I trailed my tongue over to sooth the skin again, werking a small piece of his skin between my lips, I sucked and nipped at it until I knew that there would be a mark left before I soothed it over again and returned my attention to his jeans again as I started to push them down over his hips as his hands down the same to mine.   
Struggling slightly, I couldn’t help but let a small laugh out which was quickly joined by Tommy’s. ‘’I don’t think the darkness is working’’ I whispered out to him as I felt his hands run up over my stomach and on to my chest again.   
‘’I agree, I would turn a light on or something but I don’t know the layout of what im guessing it your bedroom’’ He whispered back before he stumbled slightly and I felt him fall, his hands reaching out and grabbing my arms to pull me down with him as he landed back on the bed.   
‘’Yup’’ I mumbled out before I leaned down and found his lips again, kissing him deeply, I pulled away and leaned across, my hand reaching out over my bedside unit until I found the switch for my lamp and flicked it on, the light casting a soft glow around the room before I turned back to Tommy to see him wiggling out of his jeans fully before his brown eyes turned back to look at me.   
‘’what’’ He asked and I shook my head slightly before I pushed my jeans down and off fully before I motioned for him to move closer.   
‘’Nothing, you’re just beautiful so im allowed to stare at my boyfriend’’ I told him in a soft voice as I ran my hand down his chest slightly before back up again as I curled my fingers around his throat, holding him in place with a almost non existent touch as I pressed my lips back against his again.

Feeling Tommy’s hands on my arms, I shifted down the bed slightly and pulled him closer to me as I let a hand trail over his skin softly and pulled my lips away from his to start kissing a path down his neck again and over his shoulder before following the path of my fingers. Moving slowly, I let my mind map out every inch of his skin before I moved and leaned over him, my body blanketing his as I returned my lips to his again and kissed him deeply but slowly.

.o0o.Tommy.o0o.

Running my fingers down Adam’s back as I kissed him back, I pulled him closer to me again before I pushed away again until his lips left mine, breathing deeply, I looked up at him, his eyes slightly glazed over as I bit my lip and leaned up again, my lips brushing over his before I pushed him over and moved to straddle his hips.   
‘’God you’re so beautiful’’ Adam whispered out, his hands brushing up over my thighs before they moved up over my sides, ‘’I wish you didn’t have to fly out tomorrow’’ Sighing softly at his whisper, I moved my hands to the side of his neck and leaned down again, pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss before lightly nipping at his lower lip,  
‘’Me too’’ I whispered back to him as his arms curled around my waist tightly and pulled me closer so that our bodies were laid out fully against each other.  
‘’290184’’ Adam whispered out to me and I frowned slightly as I pulled away and rested my forehead against his,   
‘’Whats that?’’ I asked as he smiled softly.   
‘’The code to the alarm downstairs and the gate so you can get in the main gate at the bottom’’ He whispered to me with a soft smile, ‘’Just so you know that you can come back whenever you want to’’ He whispered and I blushed softly.   
‘’You really trust me, don’t you’’ I whispered before grinning a little as he rolled us back over, his thigh falling between my legs slightly as he pressed light kisses along my jaw.  
‘’You haven’t given me a reason not to trust you’’ Adam whispered in to my ear softly before nipping at the piercings there. Trailing my hands up his back softly again, I turned my head and lightly nipped at his jaw as he chuckled, grinning softly I ran my hands down his back again, my nails digging in slightly as Adam’s lips came back to mine again, kissing him back just as softly I let a slight groan out as his leg moved up and I rutted my hips up against him slightly.

‘’Shit Tommy’’ Adam muttered out slightly as his hips came down against mine again and I arched against his touch, working my hands around slightly, I let them trail down his body until I slipped one down between us and over his boxers as he let a small gasp out and nipped at my lower lip again. Deeping the kiss, I let my fingers slide across the taunt fabric, cupping him lightly as he rocked down against my hand.   
‘’It’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy’’ I admitted to him quietly as I pulled my lips away to look up at him, my hand moving away from him and up above my head on the pillows as he leaned up slightly, his eyes moving over my body slowly as he nodded and smiled.   
‘’It’s okay baby, we don’t have to do anything’’ He whispered as he leaned down again and softly nosed at my jaw until I tilted it back and he kissed down the column of my throat and lightly sucked up which I knew would be another mark, ‘’Move by your pace’’ He whispered hotly against my slick skin as I let my eyes close, a soft groan leaving my lips as I moved my hips back up against his again as his came down.   
‘’Im happy with this’’ I breathed out to him slightly before I felt him shift and his hands slide up my arms until his fingers moved through with mine, raising my knee up against his leg softly, I slowly rocked my hips back up in to his again as his lips came against mine in a slow kiss which I happily returned.

Everything felt strange, surreal with the way it was all slow, our bodies moving together as if we had all the time in the world and that we were the only people left, no one to bust our small bubble, the kiss slow but heated and deep, our hands clasped together above my head on Adam’s pillow. Just his presence about the room, knowing that he had trusted me enough with the security code to the gate at the bottom so I wouldn’t have to ask them to call up to the house, it warmed my heart deeply as I felt Adam tense slightly, a small groan leaving his lips as I raised my hips up in to his once more and I felt the tightness in my stomach leave, laying back on the bed fully again, both of our breaths heavy, kisses a little sloppy before Adam pulled away and tucked his face in to the crook of my neck slightly, pressing light kisses before shifting so half his weight was off me.   
Letting my eyes stay closed, I trailed my hand down his arm before I curled it around the top of his shoulders and turned a little towards him and chuckled softly. ‘’I’ve not come in my boxers like that since I was a teenager’’ I whispered with a slight grin as I opened my eyes to look down at him, his own breathy laugh escaping as he nodded a little and turned to look up at me.  
‘’You’re not the only one baby’’ He whispered and leaned up, our lips touching against each others softly before he pulled away and started to climb out of the bed, ‘’If you give them to me, I’ll stick them in the wash over night for you’’ He told me and I chuckled softly before I reached down and started to slide them off and then held them out to him, a blush over his cheeks as he darted his eyes over my body and away again. ‘’Bathroom’s just across the hall’’ He told me quickly before he left, his footsteps echoing on the hard flooring as I lifted myself up from his bed and walked in to the bathroom, my eyes closing slightly at the sudden brightness as I turned the light on.

Washing up slightly, I looked up in the mirror and scrunched my face up slightly at the state of my makeup, shaking my head, I glanced around before a smile fell over my lips as I found some make up wipes and picked them up, wrapping a wipe around my finger slightly I looked back up in to the mirror and started to run it under my eyes before over the top of them before I looked down and folded the wipe over so I had a clean bit and started to wipe away the rest of my makeup.  
‘’I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without make up on’’ Adam’s voice was soft as I jumped slightly and glanced over at him to see him leaning against the doorframe softly, a look of adoration on his face as I blushed slightly and turned back, finishing up, I glanced to the floor and threw the wipe in to the bin again before washing my hands and drying them off.   
‘’It’s not that often I go without it’’ I told him just as softly as I ran my hand through my hair and turned back to look at him again with a soft smile.   
‘’Why? You look beautiful without it’’ He told me as he walked closer and I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I noticed that he was keeping his eyes on my face, wrapping my arms around his waist, I let my hands slip down the back of his clean boxers and over his ass slightly as he blushed.  
‘’Even if I had coated myself in bright lipstick and made myself look like a hooker you would probably still think I looked beautiful wouldn’t you?’’ I asked him as Adam laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’Probably baby’’ He whispered before pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head, ‘’I wasn’t sure if you wanted to borrow anything to sleep in so I left some boxers and lounge pants out on the bed for you’’ He told me as I smiled and nodded slightly.  
‘’I might just sleep nude’’ I winked at him as his blush deepened and I laughed, leaning up I pressed my lips to his deeply before pulling away again and walked around and back in to Adam’s bedroom.

.o0o.

Every part of him was beautiful and I couldn’t help but stand in the doorway as I watched him move around my room and found his jeans, hands digging in for his phone before he pulled it out and let his pants drop to the floor again, I found it cute how he had my sweat pants on, the legs rolled up a few times while they rested low on his hips as his thumbs moved over the screen of his phone. Walking in behind him, I let my arm wrap around his waist softly as I pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder with a smile.   
‘’My little misplaced number’’ I whispered to him as he laughed and turned his head slightly to look at me with a smile, ‘’Im glad I sent that text to you instead of Danni and im even more glad that, that date had failed and you decided to keep texting me’’ I whispered as Tommy nodded and brushed his lips over my cheek.   
‘’Me too and in a strange fucked up way, im glad we got in to that accident because it brought you to the hospital and then me to the beach’’ He told me as I smiled a little and pulled him back against me more as I breathed out and kissed his shoulder again.   
‘’Come on, let’s get in to bed, you need to sleep at least a little before your flight’’ I told him softly as he nodded and locked his phone, walking around, I pulled my covers back and climbed on to the bed again, Tommy doing the same on the other side before he pushed his phone on to the drawers which was sat beside the bed.  Turning the light off again as I laid down, I pulled the covers up over us a little more before I felt Tommy shift and move closer to me before his arm moved across my waist and I felt his head resting against my chest. Letting a soft sigh out in the darkness I moved my arms around Tommy as he slipped a leg around one of mine and buried himself closer to my side, my fingertips stroking lightly over his back before his hand moved up to rest against my chest aswell.

‘’Thank you for trusting me’’ Tommy’s voice whispered through the darkness as  I smiled, my hand pausing on his back slightly as I turned and kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer to me again.  
‘’You don’t need to thank me Tommy, just keep being you’’ I whispered to him as he nodded and I felt his lips against my chest.   
‘’Night Adam’’ he whispered softly before I felt him breathed out slightly, his breath warm against my skin as I settled back in to the covers again.   
‘’Goodnight baby’’

 

Stretching out slightly, I moved my arms up above my head before I slowly opened my eyes before closing them quickly again as I noticed how bright the room was, turning over I let my arm stretch out across the bed to reach for Tommy before I slowly blinked my eyes open as I felt a cold bed beside me. Frowning a little I pushed myself up on to my elbows and glanced around the room to see his clothes gone from the floor and my bedroom door closed, sighing I flopped back again and pushed my hand through my hair before getting up and pulled some lounge pants on, grabbing my phone I checked it to see that I had nothing there and headed downstairs again, the trail of clothing gone before I headed downstairs to see it all neatly folded on top of the coffee table in the lounge, grinning slightly I turned and headed in to the kitchen where I could hear movement,   
‘’Morning’’ I yawned out a little,  
‘’Morning Adam’’ Danni’s voice called out and I jumped slightly as I looked up at her surprised and she laughed slightly. ‘’You look like you were expecting someone else’’ She told me and I nodded a little as I walked over to one of the stools against the breakfast bar and sat down again.   
‘’Mhm, was, Tommy stayed last night’’ I told her as she pushed a cup towards me and filled it with some tea. ‘’Thanks’’ I told her as I picked it up and sipped at it.   
‘’And he made a midday run did he?’’ she asked and I frowned slightly before looking at the time to see that it was a little after 12.   
‘’No…he must of left early so he could pack, he should be at the airport by now’’ I yawned out before I sipped at my drink again.   
‘’He could’ve woken you up to tell you or at least left some sort of note’’ Danni said as she sat down with a bowl of fruit in front of her, reaching across I stole a piece of apple before I shrugged and set my cup down, ‘’Phone’s flashing’’ Danni nodded, looking down I smiled a little and picked it up to read Tommy’s text.

(12:15)   
_Im sorry Adam…I know I should’ve woken you up but you look so angelic when your sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you and I didn’t wake up until nearly 10 so I didn’t have time to get everything sorted which reminds me, my boxers are still in your wash but I picked your clothes up and set them on the table. Also….you will find that you are missing a few items of clothing aka a queen shirt…the sleep pants I wore last night because they are so comfortable plus another hoody of yours and the other hoody I had from you the other day and your jacket…I hope you don’t mind babe, I promise I will give them back, I just wanted a little part of you to go away with. And thank you for last night; I haven’t felt like that in a long time and you made me feel really wanted and I haven’t slept that good in such a long time either. I think you should stay at my place when I get home from New York so it’s only fair….don’t you think? Anyway I managed to get home and packed before getting to the airport a little late but the guys were surprised that I even made it when I did and not forget anything but im missing you and the guys keep smirking at me and wont leave me alone because you decided to go all vampire on my neck which I don’t mind, I kinder like it means that less people will try to hit on me I hope because I hate it when that happens. ):  wish I was curled back up in bed with you <3 xxx   
_(12:27)   
_Oh god, I just realized how long that text was, forgive me Adam…and do you know why I have a key in my pocket? <3 xxx_

Laughing slightly, I bit the inside of my lip before I handed my phone over to Danni and let her read the text before I finished my tea off and pushed the cup to the side and stole some more of her fruit as she laughed and I blushed slightly.  
‘’Well…I spoke to soon didn’t I’’ Danni told me as she handed me my phone back and I nodded slightly, ‘’and I take it that you had a good night last night’’ She smirked out as I blushed slightly.   
‘’Nothing happened really’’ I shrugged out to her as I read through the message again.   
‘’Sure, that’s why your blushing and Tommy’s boxers are in the wash Adam’’ She spoke out as I looked back up with a grin,  
‘’Okay, we didn’t have sex if that’s what your thinking, we just fooled around a little’’ I told her as I wiped my hands on my lounge pants and picked my phone up again.

(12:39)  
It’s fine baby, I admit I was a little sad that I didn’t get to wake up next to you today but if you had to go, you had to go Im glad you didn’t wake me up because I wouldn’t of let you go probably and I only woke up about half an hour ago anyway. D: you took my favorite shirt, but I bet it looks good on you and I don’t mind, I told you that you could steal some if you wanted too.  You don’t need to thank me Tommy, I invited you back here because I didn’t want to be alone and I just wanted to have you in my arms again, I mean everything which happened last night was a bonus, but you are wanted and I think that sounds good baby, I cant wait to see you again, sorry Tommy, I will remember not to mark you so much next time ;) but miss you too and wish you were still here.  
(12:47)   
of course I forgive you baby, and yeah…it’s kinder a spare key to my place, I slipped it in to your pocket when I woke up last night and you were still sleeping. <3 xx

Sending the text, I put my phone back down on the counter top again as I stood up and walked around, making myself another cup of tea, I sipped at it slowly before I returned to my seat and smiled over at Danni.  
‘’So what brings you over anyway?’’ I asked her as she smiled slightly,  
‘’I wanted to see what you were up to and if you wanted to go out somewhere’’ She grinned out and I laughed slightly before nodding,   
‘’Sure, let me go get dressed and we can go’’ I told her as she nodded, picking my phone and tea up again I headed back up to my room and set them both down on the unit next to my bed as I quickly made it again and found some clothes, showering quickly, I headed back in to my room as I dried off and pulled some boxers on again before my jeans and a shirt.   
Searching for my boots, I tugged socks on and them slipped my feet in side my boots before I laced them up quickly and stood again, grabbing everything I needed, I pushed it in to my pockets before I heard my phone buzz on the side unit and I grinned a little as I picked it up.

(01:25)   
_God have I told you how amazing you are? I can’t believe how much you trust me Adam but it means a lot, it really does. <3 xxx_

(01:25)   
I think you have mentioned me and the word amazing in the same sentence before, im glad it does. I hope you have a good flight okay, text me when ever you want too <3 xxx

(01:26)   
_I’ll try, might try and sleep most of it. You have fun too today, don’t miss me too much my kinky bastard ;) <3 xxx_

(01:26)  
Your mouth is going to get you in to trouble one day baby, and I’ll try, im hanging out with Danni today so I should be okay, now stop texting me and make sure you have everything you need <3 xxx

‘’Adam are you ready?’’ I head Danni call up the stairs as I locked my phone and pushed it in to my pocket, grabbing my tea and another jacket, I headed downstairs with a slight nod.  
‘’Yeah im good, just gotta put this in the kitchen and grab my keys then im all set’’ I told her as she nodded and headed out of the house, finishing my tea off, I put the cup in the bowl before jogging out towards the front door before I paused and punched the alarm code in and pulled my door closed behind me and locked it.   
‘’You need to remember to set that of a nighttime too Adam, it wasn’t on when I arrived today’’ She told me and I laughed slightly as I thought back to how I had locked the door and Tommy had pretty much jumped me before we ended up leaving the trail of clothes to my room.  
‘’Yeah I will remember next time’’ I told her with a grin as we walked towards my car and got inside. ‘’So where are you wanting to head to first?’’ I asked Danni once I had pulled out the drive way and left the main gates to turn on to the main road,   
‘’I was thinking the record store, I want to see if there’s any other Cynical suicide cd’s’’ Danni told me, glancing over I couldn’t help but laugh slightly as I nodded and turned back to the main road again, reaching over I turned my radio on before sitting back again. ‘’So where has Tommy flown off too then?’’ Danni asked and I glanced over again before I turned my eyes back to the road,  
‘’New York again, him and the guys were needed back out there to do with the music, not sure what for, didn’t think of asking as it’s none of my business’’ I told her as she huffed slightly and I sighed, ‘’Danni please, none of that today really, I really like Tommy okay…maybe even love him I don’t know myself yet but I don’t want to loose him out of my life’’ I told her and glanced over to see her shrug before I grinned slightly, ‘’you should meet Mia’’ I told her.  
‘’Who’s that?’’ Danni asked and I laughed softly as I changed lanes,   
‘’She’s Tommy’s best friend, pretty much like you, I think you would both get on really well’’ I spoke out as Danni laughed slightly.   
‘’I’ll see about that Adam, but I hope she isn’t too much like me, wouldn’t want her stealing my best friend away now do I’’ Shaking my head slightly as I laughed, I let my fingers curl around the steering wheel slightly more as I changed lane again.  
‘’Don’t worry, no one could ever replace you Danni’’ I told her with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Monday 21 st November (12:10am)   
** _I miss you <3 xxx_

(12:30)   
how’s New York? <3 xxx

(12:30)   
_Boring and cold and I want to be back at home in LA in the sunshine and with you…whats the time? <3 xxx_

(12:30)   
Aww baby and its half past 12 <3 xxx

(12:30)   
_Fuck…its 3:30 here) : <3 xxx_

(12:31)   
I thought you loved your music and everything to do with it? <3 xxx

(12:34)   
_I do…just not the meetings and everything like that, what you up to? <3 xxx_

(12:34)   
Laid in bed watching TV re-runs...is your insomnia playing up again? <3 xxx

(12:35)   
_Just a little, even your jumper isn’t working tonight): <3 xxx_

(12:35)   
my poor baby, when do you come home? <3 xxx

(12:35)   
_Friday <3 xxx_

(12:35)   
Come to mine if you want too <3 xxx

(12:36)  
 _I would like that, but im going to stop off at home first and get some clean clothes and drop everything else off, I should get in to LA at 12 midday so what time do you want me to come around <3 xxx_

(12:36)   
anytime you want Tommy, I mean you know the code to the main gate and alarm and you have the key I gave you <3 xxx

(12:36)  
 _I do, I do, I forgot that actually, but your key is safe, I found a old necklace of mine in the bottom of my bag so I put it on the chain and its around my neck <3 xxx_

(12:36)   
you do, have I told you how cute you are? <3 xxx

(12:37)   
_I think you have done before a few times <3 xxx_

(12:37)   
Well its true Tommy, but try and get some sleep baby, I don’t like it when I know you haven’t slept good <3 xxx

(12:37)   
_you worry about a lot of stuff Adam, that’s what I love about you, but I will try for you okay <3 xxx_

(12:37)   
Good (: goodnight baby <3 xxx

**Tuesday 22 nd November (01:21pm)  
  
**

(01:21)   
Its my baby <3 xxx   
(01:21)   
and my jumper <3 xxx

(01:22)   
_Sutan just took it while I was typing a message to you which never got sent to you because I hit the wrong button <3 xxx_   
(01:22)   
_and then he demanded me to send it to you <3 xxx_

(01:23)   
Well thank Sutan for me, I wondered why he wasn’t with the class yesterday or today <3 xxx

(01:25)  
  _Boo…I thought he had told you that he was coming with us, but how was class? <3 xxx_

(01:25)  
Class has been alright baby, just got home after having lunch with Danni and Mia, I think they hit off together, the last thing I know they went off to go shopping together <3 xxx

(01:26)  
 _Wow, never thought that would happen, but im glad of that, maybe Danni will come around to liking me more if she starts hanging out with Mia, but im glad that class has been good for you, so your all alone in that house of yours <3 xxx_

(01:28)  
Ha, yeah I hope so too, and yes sadly I am, was thinking about jumping in to the shower and then climbing in to bed and spend the rest of the day watching films and junk tv <3 xxx

(01:30)   
_Adammmmmm that’s teasing <3 xxx_

(01:30)   
what part ;) <3 xxx

(01:30)  
 _The you jumping in to the shower part…I miss you and want to be back in LA with you not stuck here in New York in meetings…which reminds me, I should go before Sutan’s death glares actually kills me <3 xxx_

(01:31)   
Ha-ha aww baby <3 xxx

(01:31)   
_Not funny Adam <3 xxx_

(01:31)   
Sorry baby <3 xxx

(10:15)   
_I feel so tired <3 xxx _  
(10:15)   
_Im going to head to bed, <3 xxx _  
(10:16)   
_Just wanted to say goodnight Adam <3 xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

**Wednesday 23 rd November (09:00am)   
**Im sorry baby, I must of fallen asleep quicker than I thought last night, but I hope you got plenty of rest, have a good day Tommy <3 xxx

(11:13)   
_I got plenty, over slept a little too, so the guys were a little pissed because they couldn’t do anything until I turned up so at the moment they aren’t happy with me. And im a little pissed cause a few of my stings broke on my guitar and I cant get any more at the moment so nothing is being done cause I refuse to play any other guitar…in all, its being a bad day <3 xxx_

(11:15)   
Im sorry to hear that all baby, wish there was something that I could do to make you feel better <3 xxx

(11:15)   
_I just wish I was home, I just want to give up with music and say fuck it all <3 xxx_

** *Incoming call @ 11:15am* **

‘’ _Hey’’_

‘’Hey baby’’

‘’ _I really do just want to get on a plane and come home’’_

‘’Tommy, don’t give up okay baby, follow your passion regardless of what gets in the way, because you can do whatever you want to do when you put your mind to it, I used to think the same thing when I first started doing theater and singing, I found it tough, there was so many times I just wanted to give up and say fuck it, but I kept going and pushed past all the problems and it was the best thing which I’ve ever done.’’

_‘’But im really on the edge babe, everything which could go wrong is going wrong today , the stress of meetings after meetings are piling up on top of me and then the guys are pissed off because I refuse to play a different guitar, they fucking know I hate playing anything which isn’t my own, they are pissed off because I over slept, they get pissed off when I don’t sleep enough…I just cant win with them.’’_

‘’Tommy…take a deep breath for me….that’s it baby. Where are you?’’

_‘’Studio balcony’’_

‘’Okay, if you’re standing up, go sit down.’’

‘’ _okay im sat down.’’_

‘’Good, now just close your eyes baby and take five deep breaths and clear your mind of everything which makes you feel angry or pissed off.  Once you have done that, just think of the good things which come from doing what you do Tommy, the points in your life which has made you smile or laugh, the moments which you have said fuck you to all the people who said you couldn’t do something and you went and done them. Take those thoughts and replace the bad ones, just let yourself calm down and forget all your fears,  you are fighter Tommy, you can survive whatever you are thinking you cant. Stand for what you believe in and no one else, just take it all with a pinch of salt and battle your way through because in the end baby, you are going to be glad that you stuck with it all instead of running away when things got tough.’’

_‘’You make everything seem so easy to do Adam,’’_

‘’Everything is easy if you believe it is.’’

_‘’When did you get so smart’’_

‘’The moment I stopped letting people tell me what to do and done it for myself Tommy, it really is easy when you think about the good points.’’

_‘’I wish you were here and we could be saying this face to face instead on the phone’’_

‘’Two days Tommy…that’s all you have to wait, two days and you are going to be home, but you will look back on this trip, thinking what if I didn’t do this, or what if I did that…do what you feel is right, just take a few leaps…just believe in yourself baby.’’

_‘’Im not always that good at believing in myself’’_

‘’I believe in you Tommy, you just have to keep a little faith’’

_‘’But what if that faith escapes me and I can’t cope with it all’’_

‘’Then call me, text me…hell come to mine in the middle of the night and crawl in to my bed with me, talk to Sutan…do anything, talk to any one, Mia, me…Sutan, we are all here behind you baby, the guys are behind you, they may seem hard on you at times but they are looking out for you too, they care about the things you do, just find that faith in anything you do’’

_‘’Oh wow…’’_

‘’Tommy…are…are you crying?’’

_‘’Ha, yeah a little, I don’t think I’ve cried since I lost my dad a few years ago’’_

‘’Fuck…im sorry baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I was trying to help’’

_‘’No…Adam don’t feel bad…it’s…its just that I haven’t met someone like you in such a long time other than Sutan who believes in me and tells me things like you have done, I guess it just hit me a lot more than I thought it would and I don’t want to loose you Adam, really I don’t, you are like the best thing to happen to me in quite a while and I love that.’’_

‘’I hate being so far away from you right now, I just want to hug you’’

_‘’I know, but like you said right…two days? That’s all yeah’’_

‘’Yeah and then im not letting you go for a while’’

_‘’Good, because even if you did, I know where you live and I will just keep turning up until you get pissed off and change all the codes’’_

‘’God I love your laugh’’

_‘’I love how you manage to make me feel a hundred times better without even being in the same state as me.’’_

‘’So you are feeling better?’’

_‘’Yeah a little bit, I don’t feel as pissed of anymore.’’_

‘’God I wish I was stood in front of you for this…’’

_‘’Adam…’’_

‘’…’’

_‘’Adam, what is it?’’_

‘’I…I really like you Tommy…and…no, it’s nothing.’’

_‘’I like you too Adam, but what else is it? You can talk to me too you know’’_

‘’I know I can, but its nothing, you will think im stupid and that im moving too fast.’’

_‘’Just tell me Adam, please’’_

‘’Shit…okay…I...its just…’’

_‘’Spit it out Adam, come on’’_

‘’I think im starting to fall in love with you Tommy.’’

_‘’…’’_

‘’Tommy…Tommy are still there?’’

_‘’Yeah…Im still here Adam’’_

‘’See I told you it was stupid…just…just forget I said it please’’

_‘’No’’_

‘’What’’

_‘’I said no, im not going to forget you said it Adam, you make me happy and you told me that once im home im going to look back on this trip and think about the things I did and didn’t do…and I don’t want this moment to be one of those, Im honestly going to say, I have no idea how to respond to that but it gives me back that little faith you were talking about and how I feel about you…I don’t know if it’s love or not but I know that you are someone I see myself with and that I don’t want you to go anywhere out my life and no matter what happens Im always going to fight for you’’_

‘’So no running away then’’

_‘’No running away ever’’_

‘’You’re still going to come to mine when you get back right?’’

_‘’Yeah I am Adam’’_

‘’Good’’

_‘’I should get back to the guys before they decide to throw me of this balcony’’_

‘’wouldn’t want that now,’’ __

_‘’No we wouldn’t,’’_

‘’I’ll talk to you soon then baby.’’

_‘’Yeah…Adam’’_

‘’Yeah baby’’

_‘’Can you say it again’’_

‘’Say what?’’

_‘’What you said just now, I want to hear it again’’_

‘’what that I love you’’

_‘’Yeah that,’’_

‘’I love you Tommy’’

_‘’Thank you for believing in me’’_

‘’you don’t need to thank me, now go before they end up killing you because I’ve kept you talking and away from whatever you are doing.’’

_‘’Bye Adam’’_

‘’Bye Tommy’’

 

(12:07)   
I mean it Tommy…Don’t give up <3 xxx

(12:07)   
I wont…I promise you that <3 xxx ****


	23. Chapter 23

**Thursday 24 th November (04:55pm)   
** _Managed to get earlier flight, we finished everything this morning…be home soon <3 xxx_

(11:17am)   
See you soon <3 xxx

**Friday 25th November (05:50am)**

‘’Shit’’ I cursed out lightly as I pulled up outside Adam’s house, the code being a great help with getting in the main gates at the bottom of the hill before I killed the engine off and stared up, looking for any sign of lights before I shook my head, it was ten to six in the morning, Adam wouldn’t be awake…would he? Part of me was hoping he would be, maybe up doing work or something else, shaking my head slightly I climbed out the car and shut the door again before I walked around to the trunk and opened it, pulling a bag out and then a smaller one I closed it again and locked the car up before making my way up to the front door where I placed the bags down and reached up, pulling the chain out from under my top I smiled down at the key slightly before taking it off from around my neck and unlocked the door, pushing it open I cursed again at the alarm as I stumbled over my bags and quickly punched the code in again before standing in the doorway in silence for any movement around the place, not hearing any, I grabbed my bags again and dragged them inside before shutting and locking the door again, turning the alarm back of I carefully picked my way through the lower level of the house, trying to remember the layout before I felt myself walk in to something, reaching out and feeling the couch I dropped my bags down on it before grabbing the smaller one and headed through the place until I found the stairs and started to walk up them silently, my boots toed off at the bottom.

Finding his room, I stepped inside as quietly as I could before I placed the bag down on a chair and moved towards the bed, in the dimness of the room and the faint light which was starting to come in through the windows, I glanced up to notice the bed was empty and I frowned slightly and ran my fingers through my hair and walked back towards the door, flicking the light on I winched at the sudden brightness before blinking through it and looked around to realize that I had actually found a spare room, grinning to myself I turned the light out again and walked back out before heading down the hallway a little more, stepping in to the room, I peered through to see a shape in the bed and I grinned softly to myself as I quietly slipped out of my jacket and placed it over the arm of the chair in his room before undoing my shirt a little and walked towards the bed, climbing up carefully, I laid on my side and let my eyes run over Adam’s bare back, my eyes following the curve of his spine until it dipped down under the covers which was around his hips, the soft glow of outside casting soft shadows across his skin which was freckled.   
Looking back up, I bit my lip softly as I traced my eyes over his peaceful face, reminding me of the morning I had woken up and just laid there watching him until I looked at the time, breathing out softly, I shifted a little on the bed before I reached up and lightly trailed my fingertips over the soft skin of his shoulder, trailing them up his neck slowly and lightly until I brushed them across his jaw and then lips in feather like touches. Everything about Adam was truly beautiful and I felt my heart squeeze tightly as I thought about what he had said on the phone the other day, smiling to myself, I moved my other arm up under the spare pillow as I noticed the one which he was resting his head on, his arms wrapped around it tightly, hands just above his head, one under the pillow and the other resting on the edge, his fingertips touching lightly against his other palm. Laying there I watched him sleep for a while, my hand resting lightly against his on the pillow as I felt myself yawn a little, fighting sleep off for a little longer, I let my eyes trace over the curve of Adam’s jaw, the way his lips parted slightly as he breathed out and how his eyes would move under the lids every so often as if he was dreaming or a little restless, letting my little finger curl around his, I let my own eyes slide shut slowly as the exhaustion of playing and flying finally caught up with me.

.o0o.

Soft strokes along my nose was the first thing I felt as I started to wake up before the light touches moved across my cheek bones and down to my lips before they slowly curled up as I smiled, reaching up, I let my hand rub across my eyes slightly before an arm moved around my waist and pulled me closer before warm breath ghosted over my neck and I curled in to Adam’s embrace slightly.   
‘’You came’’ He whispered to me, his words teasing across my skin as my hand found his on my chest stomach and covered it.   
‘’Mhmm’’ I mumbled out before warm lips pressed against my neck with a smile, ‘’what time is it?’’ I asked still half asleep before Adam’s warm left and the bed shifted as he turned over before it quickly returned again.  
‘’Just nearing 7,’’ He told me quietly as I groaned and turned in to his chest more and buried my head in to the crook of neck, hands pressing softly against my back before slipping in under my shirt and top to press against skin. ‘’when did you get here baby’’ He asked softly,  
‘’Hour ago’’ I mumbled out against his skin as he turned us slightly and I felt the covers get moved around before I felt Adam pull me closer to him as he turned over on to his back.   
‘’Didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep Tommy’’ He whispered in to my ear as I nodded a little and let myself succumb to sleep again, along with the warmth of Adams body next to me and his fingers stroking lightly across the lower part of my back.

.o0o.

Feeling sunlight bright on my face, I groaned slightly before rolling over and pulled the pillow closer to me as I curled up around it, my back to the windows as I breathed everything Adam in, a slight smile falling over my lips again as I slowly let myself wake up a little more and opened my eyes, looking around, I frowned to myself as I realized Adam wasn’t in the bed with me before I looked towards the clock and saw that it was nearing noon, groaning again I flopped back down in to the pillows before I pushed it away and sat up, my hand rubbing over my face before I stretched a little, bone cracking and popping before I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck and got to my feet.

Yanking my shirt off and dropping it down on to the bed, along with my top and jeans, I sat back down again and pulled my socks off before I looked around and noticed a pair of lounge pants draped across the chair where my jacket was, smiling to myself I stood and walked over to pick them on. Rolled up a few times at the feet, but still baggy and riding low on my hips, I headed in to Adam’s bathroom and quickly found his wipes again and cleared my face of yesterdays make up and the day’s grime before I splashed water over it and ran my fingers through my hair as the smell of fresh coffee hit me, drying my face and hands I rubbed my hands over my bare stomach as I headed out the room and along the hallway where there was light music playing somewhere before a grin spread out over my lips as I realized that it was Cynical Suicide. Shaking my head slightly I let myself walk down the stairs where I followed the sound and smells until laughter bubbled up from the kitchen and I allowed myself to look up to see Danni sat at Adam’s breakfast bar and Adam with his back to us at the cooker.  
‘’It wasn’t funny’’ Danni laughed out again as Adam turned, a plate in his hand as he walked over to her before his eyes wavered across to me and he smiled brightly.   
‘’Morning baby’’ He called out happily which caused Danni to turn and look towards me, her eyes running over before I glanced down slightly and tried to hitch Adam’s pants up a little more before she laughed.

‘’Morning’’ I mumbled out as I walked over and around, placing a soft kiss to Adam’s cheek, I curled in to his chest slightly as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.  
‘’I made coffee if you want some?’’ He asked as I nodded softly with a smile.   
‘’Coffee would be great, thanks’’ I told him as he smiled at me and let me go to walk back and grab a cup,   
‘’so Tommy…New York huh, how was it?’’ Danni asked as I folded my arms over my chest a little and looked towards her with a small shrug,   
‘’Alright I suppose, a little boring when you go from meeting to meeting sometimes and don’t get out the studio for hours’’ I told her as she frowned but nodded anyway, looking up as Adam came back I smiled and took the cup from him and wrapped my fingers around it before I leaned back in to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.   
‘’How often do you go out to New York then’’ She asked and I shrugged slightly as I tried to work it out,  
‘’Umm, I guess every month or every two months, sometimes it can be longer, I think last year we only went out three times’’ I told her before sipping at the drink in my hands, the taste burning it’s way down my throat before I raised my eyes back up to look at her, ‘’But it has it’s good points too, I mean we do get to go out and play in the big city, which reminds me, I brought you guys something…well Adam, I brought…Danni…I more bumped in to some friends and I asked them for it’’ I told them as I wiggled out of Adam’s hold again and placed my coffee down.   
‘’Baby you didn’t have too’’ Adam told me as I started to walk out and I laughed softly before I shrugged, **  
** ‘’I wanted too’’ I told him as he nodded, heading back upstairs again I quickly found the spare room where I had left the smaller bag before bringing it back down and in to the kitchen again and sat it on the counter before I started to unzip it. ‘’First of all, it may not seem like much Danni, but trust me when I say that you are the first to hear this other than the band and managers’’ I told her as I pulled a wallet out and then pulled out a clear case and handed it over to her. ‘’Adam told me how much you liked the band and I just thought it would be the perfect gift’’ I told her as her face lit up slightly before looking down at the case.   
‘’Are you telling me that, this is the new album of Cynical Suicide’’ She asked as I nodded with a grin. ‘’Oh my god, how…you…’’ She gasped out before jumping up and moved towards the stereo, laughing slightly I turned back to the bag and pulled out a small box before holding it out towards Adam.   
‘’It’s not much, but it wasn’t until I was looking that I realized that it was quite hard to buy something for someone when you still don’t really know all that much about’’ I told him with a small blush as he laughed and walked closer to me.

‘’You didn’t have to get me anything’’ He told me as I shrugged, watching as he unclasped the lid and pushed it open, ‘’Baby, it’s beautiful’’ He told me with a smile before he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine softly. Pulling away, I smiled at him before reaching over and took the small chain out the box, my fingers moving to the clasp before Adam held his wrist out and I linked the bracelet around and made sure the clasp was in place tightly.  
‘’I saw it and thought you would like it because of your tattoo’’ I told him as he nodded a little, his fingers moving out to run over the hieroglyphics which was inscribed on it.  
‘’What does it say?’’ He asked and I grinned a little before picking my coffee up and sipped at it again.   
‘’Faith’’ I told him as he laughed and looked up at me, ‘’I thought that would be the best thing because of your phone call the other day’’ I told him as he nodded. Hearing music fill the room, I looked over towards Danni as she squealed.   
‘’So you know the band?’’ She asked looking up and over at me as I shrugged a little and bit my lower lip,   
‘’Sort of, I know the lead singer on a very personal level’’ I told her as she beamed again before her eyes narrowed and she stalked over.   
‘’What does he look like?’’ She asked and I swallowed slightly before I shook my head,   
‘’can’t say, their image still isn’t out to public’’ I told her quickly as she looked at me again,   
‘’How do you know him?’’ She asked and I breathed out a little as I tried to think of things to say,   
‘’Grew up together, lived together, went same schools, worked in the same places…um same friends’’ I told her as she grinned,   
‘’so you know where he lives?’’ She asked and I nodded a little before Adam pulled me closer,   
‘’Leave him along Danni, he can’t say anything’’ Adam laughed out as I swallowed a little as I turned back to my coffee again. ****

Hearing my phone ring, I frowned a little before pulling out of Adam’s hold and walked over to the lounge where my main bag was on the couch, opening it I pulled some jeans out and a top before I quickly found my phone and pressed the answer button and held it to my ear.  
‘’He did what?’’ I asked as I froze slightly, Adam and Danni walking in to look at me with a confused look, ‘’Fuck…how was he that stupid, he knows the rules.’’ I groaned out slightly as I sat down on the couch and ran my hand over my face slightly. ‘’Who else was with him’’ I asked before letting a small sigh out, ‘’Thank god for that, but Morgan is going to kill him…no…yeah…okay I will be there in an hour’’ I told Brad before hanging up and ran my hand through my hair before I stood and pulled my top on.  
‘’Everything Okay Tommy’’ Adam called out as I glanced over and shook my head slightly,   
‘’Not really, one of the guys got in to a bit of trouble last night and now I have to go sort it out’’ I breathed out as I pulled his lounge pants off and tugged my jeans on and went back to my bag trying to find some socks.   
‘’Do you want me to come with you?’’ He asked and I looked back up as I finished getting dressed,   
‘’No, I need to do this alone…well apart from Morgan and a few other’s, there’s going to be a lot of yelling and fighting and sorry’s thrown about and basically just all of us getting told of for one of their mistakes’’ I groaned out before he walked over and pulled me in to his arms.   
‘’Come back here afterwards, ‘’ He whispered in to my ear as I nodded, kissing him back I grabbed my phone again and wallet from my bag before my keys and walked over to the stairs where I pulled my boots on. ‘’and Tommy’’ Adam called out as I paused by the door and looked back at him,   
‘’Yeah?’’   
‘’Im glad your back, I missed you’’ He told me as I smiled and nodded,   
‘’I missed you too,’’ I called back before heading out the house and towards the car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Friday 25 th November (01:10pm)   
**im not sure what time you are going to be back, so was just wondering if you wanted me to make you any lunch at all?

(01:10)   
_still busy so no thanks_

(01:10)   
Oh, okay…  
(01:25)   
I’ve put your stuff in my room for you so it isn’t left on the couch

(01:29)   
_Thanks_

(03:45)   
I have to go out for a bit, but you are still welcome to come around   
(03:45)   
I miss you <3 xxx   
(05:15)   
How is everything going?   
(05:55)   
Tommy…  
(07:30)   
Okay, um…im going out again….going to see my mom…so? See you soon   
(10:14)   
Im home now and your not here either…haven’t heard from you in a few hours and im worried baby, just text me or call me back sometime soon, let me know you are okay.

(11:15)  
 _Im sorry Adam, I had a bad headache after all the meetings and I went back to Sutan’s because he had something of mine and I crashed out on the couch, im going to stay here tonight, but I will be around soon, I promise x_

(11:15)   
But are you okay?

(11:15)  
 _Im fine Adam, just needed some sleep that’s all I guess,, I’ve been rushed off my feet past few days and hardly slept at all,_

(11:15)   
Okay, but take it easy for me yeah

(11:16)   
_I will x_

(11:16)   
Wish I had you in my arms tonight <3 xxx

(11:16)   
_I know <3_

(11:25)   
Whats going on Tommy, I mean today and everything else, New York and the guys…I only know Brad and Mia…what are you hiding baby? There’s so much I want to know about you but you never open up to me, the only tie you really opened up was when you were drunk or in a massive panic.

(11:35)   
_I…I… can’t say Adam; the life I lead is just one big vicious cycle what I don’t want to pull you in to it. My life is complicated._

(11:36)   
Try…for me please Tommy, I want to know you, whenever I look in to your eyes, there’s this emotion I can’t place…it’s like your not even there most of the time…like you regret.

(11:38)  
 _Fuck Adam…I don’t regret anything okay, especially not you, you are what grounds me when I need it the most like the other day, I was ready to just call it quits and come home but you talked to me, you made me understand._

(11:39)   
then just let me in to your life Tommy.

** *Incoming call @ 11:40pm* **

_‘’What do you want to know about me Adam’’_

‘’Anything which you are willing to tell me, I just want to be let inside’’

_‘’As a kid I played baseball, I taught myself how to play the guitar at 13, I lost my dad three years ago, music is what I let myself get drawn in to, it helps to sooth my mind and relaxes me, it’s been there when no one else has and its my life line. I grew up in Burbank where I still live alone, I met Mia and Brad back in high school and have been friends ever since, I had sex for the first time at the age of 15 with this girl who I cant remember what she was called but I found out a few years back that she now lives in Texas and has four kids…I’ve never touched drugs unless they have been given to me by  a doctor, when my dad died I went in to a state of depression and tried to end my life but Mia had turned up and stopped me, had the letter written and all laid out ready and I was sat in the bathroom on the edge of the bath with the razor in my hand when she walked in. she helped me through and I spent a month in the hospital talking to stranger after stranger about my problems before I was allowed out and I stayed with her for another month. She cares for me like no one else has ever done until you came along Adam…I don’t know what else to say but that’s all I can say...’’_

‘’Tommy…’’

_‘’No let me finish Adam…there’s a lot about me which I wont talk about like my dad, I wont talk about my family, I try to keep myself busy all the time so I don’t think…so I cant feel what it’s like to actually be with someone to have feelings for someone, that’s why when you told me that you thought you were starting to fall in love with me, I wanted to hang up and chuck my phone of that balcony, it scares me Adam…fuck it scares me so much that I went in and just played so much that my fingers bleed because I wanted to forget everything, but I couldn’t and now I know why, its because I love you Adam and im scared that when you find everything out in my life you aren’t going to stick around and I don’t want to loose you, that’s why im like I am.’’_

‘’Baby…that’s all I need to know, god…Tommy…if you ever need space I will give it to you baby, I don’t want to suffocate you and I feel like that’s what I have just done because I wanted to know about you. Please don’t think of me as an asshole, I just…hell I don’t even know what I needed…I just want to know you more’’

_‘’I know you did, and I don’t think of you as an asshole, your too caring to be one.’’_

‘’Shit…’’

_‘’Are you okay?’’_

‘’Yeah, I just dropped tea over my lap and its hot’’

_‘’You dork’’_

‘’Well yeah…but im sure if you were here, you wouldn’t mind watching me strip my pants off’’

_‘’Well…not really…I mean you do have a great body’’_

‘’Yeah...told you so…hold on’’

_‘’…’’_

‘’Right back, sorry had to put the phone down a second while I found some shorts’’

_‘’Its fine Adam’’_

‘’So…I really do love the bracelet you got me’’

_‘’That’s good, I wanted to get you something special and when I saw that they would inscribe things on to the silver, I just knew that faith was what I wanted to have on it’’_

‘’You’re perfect’’

_‘’No one’s perfect Adam’’_

‘’Fine, but you are pretty damn close to being perfect’’

_‘’I like it when you make me smile, it helps me to forget everything else in life’’_

‘’I do try Tommy’’

_‘’I like it’’_

‘’Good, but hang up baby and get some more sleep okay’’

_‘’Are you sure?’_

‘’Of course I am, im not worth you loosing sleep over’’

_‘’I don’t mind’’_

‘’Tommy…’’

‘’ _Okay, okay I’ll go get some sleep’’_

‘’Good, I miss you’’

_‘’I miss you too’’_

‘’Bye baby’’

‘’ _Goodnight Adam’’_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not having the connection to update sooner... I decided that when I wrote this chapter that I was going to add the text part and a bio part in together, so enjoy :)

**Saturday 26 th November (04:30am)   
**Are you awake? __

(04:30)  
 _yeah, can’t sleep either?_

(04:31)   
No, but I wanted to say sorry

(04:31)   
_For what_

(04:34)  
For being a dick earlier, I shouldn’t of pushed you like that, we all have things in our lives which we don’t want to share with people because we are scared and I feel a jerk, asshole what ever you want to call me

(04:38)  
 _It’s okay, I snapped a little too, I was worked up over everything, I should’ve explained things more before I left,  a few of the guys went out and hit the clubs after we came home, some things happened and one of them got arrested and a few things got out of their control_

(04:39)   
its okay

(04:39)   
_I should’ve texted you too_

(04:40)   
Baby you fell asleep at Sutan’s and I know from the few times I’ve met him that he is the type not to wake you up if you need it.

(04:40)   
_so call it truths_

(04:40)   
Truths <3 xxx   
(07:15)   
Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, but you never replied so im guessing you done the same.

(10:01)  
 _Yeah I did, I seemed to be able to relax more after we spoke, but heading back to Burbank to go and have breakfast with my mom, I haven’t seen her in a few weeks and its about time I go see her and my niece again. <3 xxx_

(10:16)   
its fine Tommy…I hope you have a nice time.

(11:55)   
_have you ever thought about having kids?  
_ (11:55)  
 _I mean, im sat out in the back yard with my niece just watching her and I just think about life and what it would be like to have one of my own you know._

(11:56)   
honestly…I’ve never thought about it really, when I realized I liked guys, I guess kids never crossed my mind.

(11:57)  
 _Do you think we’ve moved to fast together…I mean we have only been talking just over a month now and everything and you have already given me a key to your place and stuff…_

(12:01)   
Do YOU think we are moving to fast?

(12:01)  
 _I don’t know, my mom and sister says that im a fool but I like you and I like what we have._

(12:02)   
Are you sure that you’re not having any regrets about anything?

(12:05)  
 _Im not having regrets, I just…never really thought about how fast we had moved through things together and everything, it kinder scares me of how much I’ve fallen for you in such amount of time but like I said just now, I like what we have._

(12:05)   
Okay

(12:06)   
_Okay?_

(12:07)   
Yeah

(12:07)   
_are you okay?_

(12:07)   
Im fine, what about you?

(12:07)   
_Adam!_

(12:08)   
Really Tommy…Im fine

 (12:08)   
_so why don’t I believe you_

(12:10)   
I don’t know, but im good.  
(12:10)   
Anyway, I will talk to you later going out for lunch

(12:11)   
_Who with?_

(12:11)   
Just a friend

(12:21)   
_I didn’t freak you out with the kid question did I?  
_ (12:23)  
 _Cause if I did, im so totally fucking sorry, I mean I was just watching my niece and it made me smile and all warm inside, just seeing her little smile.  
_ (12:58)   
_I’ve never asked…when’s your birthday, I mean you know mine…I think if you still remember?  
_ (01:33)  
 _Um…okay I guess you are still out with your friend for lunch…I didn’t really think about that much…sorry <3 xxx  
_(03:15)  
 _anyway, im heading back now…but going in to the studio again with the guys since they called me, going to turn my phone off for  bit. Hope your okay Adam_

(05:12)  
Danni’s happy, she was checking the band’s blog today and she noticed that one of the band members posted  blog with a few photo’s attached from a studio session…I think it was the drummer.  
(05:17)  
Ha…she’s disappointed that there wasn’t any other photo’s  of the band member apart from the drummer…so I guess she knows one identity of the band she loves.

(07:22)  
 _I wanna be the one who's catching all the luck  
Sitting on a mountain of a million bucks  
It's time I get a taste of the Hollywood life  
Sleeping all day and getting drunk all night  
Can I be the one getting all the free shit  
Hanging out with Hef and got my house on cribs  
If I could have a chance to be living this way  
I will show you all that I'm not the same  
_ (07:23)  
 _Thought that’s the perfect start…I mean dude come on we have been struggling for ages to find it, but everything which went on ;) you just know it man._

(07:24)  
 Um…Tommy __

(07:24)  
 _Yeah_

(07:25)   
want to explain those last texts to me?

(07:26)   
_Oh fuck, sorry Adam, they were meant to be sent to someone else, just forget them._

(07:26)   
Oh right…studio stuff I guess?

(07:26)   
_Yeah_

(07:27)  
29th January…my birthday….18th October…your birthday?   
(07:40)   
and you didn’t freak me out, sorry I left my phone in the car.

(07:27)   
_its cool, no problem_

(09:45)   
Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?

(09:45)   
_Sure thing…you got theater?_

(09:45)   
Yeah,

(09:46)   
_Im at the studio so I’ll meet you outside @ half 12 if you want_

(09:46)   
I can’t wait <3 xxx

(09:47)   
you’re smiling aren’t you <3 xxx

(09:47)   
No im not <3 xxx

(09:48)   
_Your lying <3 xxx_

(09:48)   
what are you doing…stood in my door way or something? <3 xxx

(09:49)   
_I must say those sweat pants would look better on the floor <3 xxx_

(09:50)   
Okay, stop it now Tommy…you are freaking me out, if that was your whole plan congratulations, you have succeeded in doing so </3

 

.o0o.

 

‘’Fuck’’ I couldn’t help but laugh as Adam jumped and quickly turned around, his eyes wide before he reached up and quickly yanked his headphones down from his ears and stared at me with a shocked expression on his face as he tried to catch his breath. ‘’What the hell are you doing Tommy…I could’ve been cutting something with a knife or something, I could’ve stabbed you’’ He rushed out as I backed away, my hands on my sides slightly as I laughed still before I quickly got it under controlled and wiped my eyes.  
‘’Im sorry…but your face’’ I grinned out before shaking my head slightly, ‘’But you weren’t anyway…you were texting me.’’ I told him as he looked at the side where his phone and flew before he breathed out slightly.   
‘’How long have you been here for, I never heard you come in’’ He told me before I stepped closer to him and soothed my hands over the front of his chest softly.   
‘’Since we made plans for lunch tomorrow, I couldn’t help but watch you as you got up and walked in to the kitchen’’ I told him with a soft smile as he nodded a little, his hands moving to mine before I bit my lip slightly as I felt him shaking a little, ‘’Shit Adam, I honestly didn’t mean to scare you that much’’ I told him as I turned my hands around and grabbed his tightly before pressing a kiss to each of them and then leaned up on tip toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
‘’It’s okay…really, I just didn’t expect it and yeah’’ He breathed out before I rose an eyebrow slightly at him, ‘’Okay I had a break in once when I was home alone, I was listening to music so I didn’t hear them and they attacked me but quickly left once they realized that they had tripped a silent alarm when they broke in’’ He told me and I breathed deeply as I closed my eyes.   
‘’Fuck. Im so sorry baby’’ I breathed out before opening my eyes again to see him staring at me, his shaking a little less now before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again, his hands dropping from my hold to wrap around my shoulders as he dragged me closer to him.

Pulling away eventually, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder before it hit me and I pulled away to look at him,   
‘’that’s why you live here isn’t it?’’ I asked him, his eyes glancing away slightly, ‘’that’s why you have the alarm on all the time and the gated community, because it makes you feel safer’’ I whispered as he nodded a little and turned back to look at me.   
‘’Please don’t tell any one Tommy, not even Danni knows the reason why I moved here’’ He told me as I nodded and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.   
‘’I wont tell, I promise…come on lets go to bed and I’ll make it up to you’’ I whispered to him before I pulled away, watching as he grabbed his phone again, I turned and started to make my way out the kitchen and across the lounge again before I paused at the bottom of the stairs and kicked my shoes off. ‘’Did you set the alarm when you came in?’’ He asked and I smiled softly before nodding.   
‘’I did, and the door is locked, im sorry for scaring you Adam, I really am but I promise you no one is going to hurt you or get in this house tonight’’ I told him as he nodded a little, his eyes glancing over towards the door,   
‘’Im just going to double check’’ He told me before I sighed softly and nodded, turning back I carried on walking up to his room before I started to get undressed and let my clothes drop to the floor beside his bed before climbing in under the covers as his footsteps echoed on the stairs.

Looking up as he stepped in to the room, I smiled softly as he closed the door behind him and moved towards the bed and then climbed over it before dropping his phone down on to the unit beside the bed as he turned to face me, his arms by his side before he turned to face me with a soft smile.   
‘’Sorry for freaking out on you like that’’ He whispered and I shook my head before I shifted on the bed to face him more,   
‘’Adam, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t of scared you like that’’ I whispered back to him, my finger tips reaching out to lightly brush over his cheek before he caught the tips between his lips and bit them lightly, grinning slightly I pulled my hand away before leaning down and lightly traced my lips along his jaw before pressing them against his softly. Trailing my hand down the front of his chest, I lightly pushed against him until he got with the idea and his lips quickly parted from mine to undress and climb in under the covers.

Moving against Adam’s body again, I let my thigh move over his before I straddled his lap and he looked up at me with a small amount of surprise, yet the fear was still there in them and I felt guilty for scaring him like that, lowering down, I ran my hands down his chest as I kissed him slowly again before his hands moved up around me and ran over my back slowly coxing small shivers out as I pulled away and smiled down at him softly, feeling his fingers trace over the bumps in my spine, I arched in to his touch slightly before I leaned down again and ghosted my lips over his jaw and on to his neck where I softly bit down until I knew I had left a mark on his skin. ‘’Nu uh’’ I whispered in to his ear as I pulled away and looked down at him as I sat back up fully, my hands flat on his chest to stop him from trying to turn us over again. ‘’I told you I was going to make it up, so no going all alpha on me mister’’ I warned him which brought a small smile to his lips and a glazed look over his eyes.  
‘’Fine, but can I still kiss you right?’’ He asked as I laughed and nodded, meeting him half way, I could feel the emotions thought his kiss as he sat up slightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck as my knees slipped further against his hips, and one of his hands braced itself against the back of my neck as our kisses grew a little more desperate.   
‘’Tell me you’re clean’’ I breathed out against his lips before he pulled away, breath heavy as he looked at me, ‘’Adam’’ I breathed out slightly as he nodded and I grinned slightly before moving the slightest and reached over to Adam’s bedside unit and pulled the draw open.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ He asked breathless still before I pulled back with a smirk and held the small bottle up, his face blushing as I shifted a little on his lap and dropped it down beside us. ‘’How would you know it would be there?’’ He asked and I laughed softly.   
‘’Because you are a guy and nearly all guys keep some sort of lube in their draw beside their bed, I know for sure that I do’’ I told him as I moved my hands back to his neck again and pulled his lips back against mine as I kissed his next words away.

Running hands down his body again, I felt the slight gasp leave his lips as I lightly rocked my hips against his before I shifted back far enough to get my hand down between us and in to his boxers to wrap around his cock, stroking him slowly as I flicked my tongue across his again, I welcomed his soft groan before he pulled away and dropped back slightly, eyes hooded as he breathed deeply and clutched at my thighs tightly. Watching his face as he blushed slightly, I slowly pulled my hand back out his boxers again before I leaned up on my knees and started to pull them down before I felt his legs move slightly to kick them off, my own hands moving to mine and quickly discarding them before I lowered myself back in to his lap again, his eyes stuck on mine as I smiled at him softly and he sat up again to claim a slow kiss from my lips.

.o0o.

God he was so beautiful, breathing out as I ran my hands up Tommy’s body, I let them curl over his shoulders as we kissed and he moved slightly before shifting closer, my arms moving over his shoulders more before I trailed them to his chest and neck to hold him close to me, just tasting him as I lightly licked his lips apart and to dip in to his mouth with my tongue. Pulling away slightly, I let my eyes stay close until I heard a soft gasp and I opened them to look at Tommy’s face, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly as he breathed out before he caught his lower lip between his teeth, swallowing slightly I leaned back a little and just let my eyes travel over him before I followed his arm around and groaned slightly as I realized he had the bottle of lube open in one hand and his other behind him.   
‘’God you are so beautiful Tommy’’ I breathed out to him as I pressed soft kisses against his chest and up to his shoulder before I moved a hand to his lower back and the other to his arm which I followed around to where he had two fingers pushing in slowly. Groaning again I lightly bit down at his shoulder as he whined and dropped the bottle, his hand clutching at my arm as his forehead came against my shoulder.  
‘’Please Adam’’ He whispered to me, his voice slightly broken as he kept moving his fingers against himself, hips bucking back a little before brushing forward so our cocks brushed against each other. ‘’Touch me…do something’’ He breathed out again as I nodded, glancing down I grabbed the bottle again and lightly poured some on to my fingers before I followed his and let my hand rest over his slightly before moving with him until he pulled his hand away and I lightly nudged my fingertips against him, a shiver running through his body before I started to lightly push in, his fingers tightening in to my skin before he groaned slightly against my skin, puckered kisses being pressed until he reached my neck and he bit down on it. ‘’Bigger’’ He breathed out before he rocked back again, pressing himself down past the knuckle and earning a low groan as I still my hand and he panted slightly, ‘’Fuck…your fingers’’ Tommy laughed out slightly, his breath hot against my skin before he rocked lightly again, turning my head slightly, I sought out his lips and kissed him deeply as I started to move my hand again slowly before I started to nudge a second finger against him, his body opening up slowly for me before I sunk my hand against him again, a low groan leaving both of our lips as he nipped at my bottom lip.  
‘’Breath baby, we have all night’’ I whispered to him as I pulled away a little and he let a strangled laugh out as he pushed back against my hand again.  
‘’Fucking stop and I will kill you Adam’’ He breathed out against me as his fingers found their way around my cock again and I let a small sound out my throat as I nodded.

Breathing out deeply, I pulled him closer to me as he bucked against my fingers again, a light whimper leaving his lips before I turned and crashed mine against his against before he bit my lower lip and pulled away slightly with a grin, ‘’Im in control here baby, don’t forget that’’ He breathed out before pushing my hand away from him, the tightness and warmness of him escaping from around my hand was quickly forgotten as he pushed me back and leaned down, lips pressing against my chest, tongue flat against my skin as he tasted and I let my eyes slide close. Feeling his hand close around me, I bucked up in to his touch slightly, lip caught between my teeth before I felt him shift again and then Tommy’s hands steady on my chest as he rose up on his knees, a hand moving before wrapping around me again as he started to lower.  
‘’Fuck…fuck…fuck Tommy…wait…no’’ I breathed out deeply as I stared up at him, ‘’you’re not ready…fuck…don’t want to hurt you’’ I gritted out to him as my hands moved to his hips to try and stop him before I felt him rock against my again and sink down fully.   
‘’Shit’’ Tommy’s groan was deep as he bowed his head slightly, ‘’so fucking big’’ breathing out I tilted my head back on the pillow as I tried to catch my breath. Raising my hips slightly, I felt Tommy’s fingers dig in to my chest as he let a breathy laugh out, ‘’don’t you fucking move just yet you fucker’’ He told me, fingers lightening against my skin slightly as I dropped back down carefully.  
‘’You okay baby?’’ I asked him softly as he lowered against my slightly so his chest was touching against mine.   
‘’Am I okay? Of course im fucking okay, im fucking being impaled but the monster of your cock’’ He breathed out with a laugh again as I grinned and moved my arms around his waist more, a hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck as he raised his chin up and brushed his lips over my jaw, turning slightly I looked down at him, his brown eyes wide and glazed over still, pressing my lips back against his again, I let Tommy take the control of it quickly before felt him lightly move against me, the tightness and hotness of his body causing me to groan out slightly before pulling away from the kiss and let my head drop back.

Letting my eyes open, I looked up at Tommy as he moved and sat up a little more, hands against my chest and stomach again before he slowly raised up on his knees and pushed back down again, his head tilted back and lip caught between his teeth as I groaned a little, the sight and feeling of him was over whelming and I wanted everything in my power just to take over and make him feel good instead of him trying to make me feel good. His movements were slow but steady as I raised my knees up a little and planted my heels in to the bed for grip, covers wrapped around our waists slightly as I trailed my hands down his thighs and then back to his hips again as I held him, my hip rising and falling slowly as he let a small moan out.   
‘’Fuck Tommy’’ I breathed out slightly as his fingers dug in to my skin again, hands shaking as he bowed his head. ‘’Please’’ I breathed out as he nodded slightly and lowered himself down against me again, a groan leaving both our lips before I tightened my arms around his waist and rolled us over, a sharp gasp leaving his lips and making him arch up in to me as I settled over him and still buried deeply as his legs came to wrap around my thighs slightly.  Finding his hands, I pulled them up above his head slightly on to the pillows as I mouthed along his jaw, nipping his skin every so often before I pressed my lips back against his again in a soft kiss, everything felt perfect with him and I knew that, for both of us, this was going to mean something more than just sex as I slowly rocked my hips against him, his body moving against mine slightly as I pulled my hips away and slowly suck back in which left him arching up against my body as he moaned again, the sound swallowed by my own and lips as I deepened the kiss with each roll and rock off our bodies.   
Letting my lips leave his, I kissed down his jaw to his neck again where I sucked a small amount of skin between my teeth which made him hiss a little and buck up against me slightly before I soothed over with my tongue and pressed light kisses against the mark as we moved together slowly. ‘’So beautiful’’ I whispered in to his ear before lightly sucking on his lobe as his fingers squeezed mine, another beautiful moan leaving his abused lips as he arched and I gasped a little, my face burying in to his neck as he tightened around me and I felt my own coil release in the bottom of my spine before I felt myself coming, Tommy’s name a cry on my lips before I let my weight drop down slightly on him but still held myself up slightly as we both breathed deeply, hearts racing against each other before I slowly shifted and pulled out softly, leaning over him I let one of his hands go and brushed his hair of his face as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at me with a soft smile and blush, ‘’ You are amazing’’ I whispered to him as his arm came around my neck and pulled me closer again to brush his lips over mine.

Pulling away slowly, I kissed the end of his nose lightly before moving off and out of bed, ‘’Stay there, I’ll be right back’’ I whispered to him as I quickly left the room and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wetted it before walking back in, my heart soaring in my chest slightly as I let my eyes move over Tommy’s form as he laid in the bed, eyes closed and hand on his chest as he calmed his breathing again as he basked in his afterglow, softly kneeling next to him, I smiled as he opened his eyes and turned towards me with his own before I started to lightly wipe his stomach down before trailing the cloth down between his legs as he let them part again, finishing up, I cleaned myself up before letting the cloth drop to the floor as I crawled back in to bed beside him and turned the lamp off, instantly Tommy curled in to my side and rested his head against my chest as I curled my arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head.  
I wanted to say something to him, something loving or caring but I couldn’t find the words as his legged hooked around mine a little more and I felt his soft lips press a kiss against my skin.  The silence around us was comforting as I let my eyes slide close and listened to the sound of Tommy’s breathing in the darkness along with feeling his heartbeat against my side still, curling my arms around him a little more as I turned in to him a little, I let myself smile before leaning my head against his as I let sleep wash over me.

I felt like nothing could go wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okai, good news is that my laptop worked long enough for me to get all my fics on to a memory stick :D so i can carry on writing now, and other news is that i should be getting our internet back sometime this Thursday or friday <3 so updates should hopefully be more often.

** Sunday 27th November (08:22am) **

**‘** ’Adam’’ Hearing my name being yelled through the house, I jumped slightly and quickly sat up before I ran my hand through my hair and breathed out a little as I recognized Danni’s voice, turning I glanced at the bed and frowned slightly when I didn’t see Tommy, ‘’Adam’’ Her voice yelled out again and I sighed before swinging my legs around and pulled the covers around me before I found some clean boxers and tugged them on along with a pair of sweat pants before heading downstairs.  
‘’Will you quit yelling please’’ I mumbled out through a yawn as I walked over to the couch and sat down.   
‘’Well good morning to you, god what is it with men today?’’ She asked and I frowned slightly before looking at her.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ I asked as she shrugged and sat down in the arm chair with a cup in her hands.   
‘’well first of all as I turn up here and went to unlock the door, it was pulled open and I think both me and Tommy were shock to see each other before he took off quickly…it was like he seen a ghost of something, he looked pale’’ She told me and I stared at her slightly before to the doorway as if he was going to walk straight back in again before away as I frowned to myself. ‘’Adam, honey, are you okay?’’ She asked before I looked back up at her.   
‘’Why would he leave like that’’ I asked mainly to myself before I looked around for my phone, remembering it was upstairs, I quickly got up and went back to my room where I found it and started to walk back down again as I turned it on, seeing that I had no texts or calls, I frowned again and placed it down on the coffee table before I sat back again staring at it.   
‘’Adam…what’s happened?’’ Danni asked as I shook my head slightly before tensing up slightly, my stomach clenching tightly as I breathed out and shook my head a little as a hand came up and rubbed over my face.  
‘’No…he can’t be’’ I whispered to myself before Danni’s hand on my shoulder caused me to jump and I looked at her to see that she was worried, ‘’What if he regrets it?’’ I whispered to her as she frowned.   
‘’Regret what Adam?’’ she asked as I breathed out a little and looked away again,  
‘’Last night…we…we slept together…more made love then anything…what if he regrets sleeping with me now?’’ I asked her quietly as I turned back and stared at her before she moved and wrapped her arms around me tightly,  
‘’Shh, calm down, Im sure there’s a perfect reason for it all, im sure he just forget something important to do today.’’ She told me softly as I swallowed a little and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, your right…we are having lunch together today…he’s just busy, he’s got class…fuck we’ve never even talked about his classes before…just mine’’ I breathed out.  
‘’Come on Adam…go get dressed so we can go to class ourselves, you will see him for lunch and you will just laugh about all this later on tonight’’ Danni told me as I nodded and headed back upstairs for a shower.

 

‘’Sutan’’ I called out once we had reached the theater and walked inside, seeing him by the stage, I moved towards him before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the side.  
‘’What’s a matter Adam?’’ He asked as I breathed out slightly,   
‘’Have you seen Tommy this morning at all?’’ I asked before he frowned,   
‘’No, I thought he was with you last night?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly,  
‘’We were but he just left this morning, Danni was on her way in when he was rushing out the door’’ I breathed out, his eyes looking over before he moved his hands up to my shoulders and soothed them softly.  
‘’Did you guys have a fight or anything?’’ He asked and I shook my head before breathing out slightly as I lowered my eyes, ‘’I will talk to him later today’’ He whispered back as I nodded again.   
‘’Thank you’’

.o0o.

‘’Adam’’ Jumping I turned and looked towards one of the guys in the group as he yelled, ‘’What is wrong with you today, get your head in the game’’ Breathing out slightly I nodded and let my eyes close as I took a deep breath before letting it out again.’  
‘’Sorry, im sorry’’ I spoke out as I moved back across the stage to where I had been meant to stand before saying my lines.   
‘’Babe’’ Danni spoke out before I shook my head and moved away from the stage and walked towards the back of the theater where I pushed the doors open and moved out to sit on the stairs. ‘’Adam, are you okay?’’ Danni asked as I turned and looked towards her,   
‘’I just cant get this out my mind, I mean everything last night with him was perfect but then this morning…I don’t understand it’’ I admitted to her as she nodded and walked over and sat down beside me, her arm moving around my shoulders as I leaned in to her.   
‘’Im sure he doesn’t regret it Adam, try not to put so much thought in to it’’ She told me before I shook my head and pulled away.   
‘’That’s easy for you to say Danni, you weren’t the one to sleep with him and maybe fuck things up’’ I said a little loudly to her before I got to my feet,   
‘’Im sorry Adam…Adam where are you going?’’ She called out as I walked back inside again, heading through the building as I reached the stage again, I breathed out a little.   
‘’Sir, Im sorry but I can’t stay…there are things I need to do’’ I spoke out to the teacher as he nodded.   
‘’Its fine Adam, you don’t have to be here, none of you do’’ The teacher spoke out before I nodded and walked over to my bag and picked it up.   
‘’Adam, everything is going to be okay’’ Danni spoke out as she came over to me quickly and I pulled my phone out of my bag and checked it.

(10:15)   
_Im sorry, I can’t make lunch, too busy in the studio x_

‘’Oh really, It’s going to be all okay is it’’ I asked before I turned and showed her the text, ‘’Then why the hell did he just cancel on me’?’’ I asked her before I shook my head and pushed my phone back in to my pocket and started to walk towards the doors of the theater, my fingers running through my hair before I pushed the doors open and headed out in to the lobby and then out through the front doors to the street. Turning, I started to head down the street before the studios came in to view and I paused, my eyes trailing over the buildings structure before I looked towards the door’s where I met the eyes of a few people stood outside, recognizing Brad, I swallowed a little and looked down before back up again as I turned an crossed the street. 

‘’Hey Adam…wait up’’ Brad called out as I heard his footsteps crossing as I paused and turned to face him, ‘’Well you look like shit’’ He mumbled out.   
‘’Well thanks Brad’’ I muttered out before I turned and started to walk again,   
‘’Hey…hey, hey Adam what’s wrong?’’ He called out before grabbing my hand and pulled me around to face him, his eyes filled with concern before I shrugged his hold off.   
‘’What’s it to do with you anyway’’ I bit out to him as I pulled my bag closer to me and started to walk away again, my eyes on the ground before his feet started to walk next to me.  
‘’Look I know we got off to a quite shitty start, but to me you are an attractive guy so I would hit on you but I don’t like seeing people upset and your quite…well are by the looks of things’’ He spoke out before I stopped and looked at him.  
‘’Don’t you have some studio thing you have to go and be at?’’ I asked before laughed softly and shook his head.   
‘’No I don’t, we all finished up for the day’’ He told me as I felt my heart crash against my chest slightly and I took a step back. ‘’Adam…are you okay’’ he asked before his hands came up to the top of my arms.   
‘’He lied to me’’ I whispered out as I pulled out his hold and fell back against the wall as I breathed out. ‘’He told me he was too busy in the studio’’   
‘’Who Tommy?...He hasn’t been in all day apart from this morning, hadn’t needed to be’’ Brad spoke out before I looked up at him, my heart leaping up in to my throat slightly before I took a deep breath and looked back down again, my eyes falling on the bracelet he gave me. Reaching up I undone the clasp and pulled it off before I threw it at Brad. ‘’Adam, come on honey, you need to talk to me about whats going on’’ Brad spoke as he crouched down and picked the bracelet up,   
‘’I cant fucking take it anymore…if he regretted it, he should never of started it’’ I broke out to him as I breathed out and ran my sleeve across my eyes slightly as I pushed away from the wall.   
‘’I don’t understand, I thought you guys were perfectly fine with each other…what happened?’’ He asked as he stepped closer,   
‘’We fucking slept together okay, and then I wake to find out that he fled the house early in the morning while im still asleep’’ I yelled at him.   
‘’Oh sweetie, come on let’s get you home’’ Brad told me before pulling me closer to him, his arm wrapping around my waist before he started to lead me away from the building and towards a car which was parked up. ‘’What’s your address Adam?’’ Brad asked as I wiped at my eyes again.   
‘’Its…it’s the gated community just of sunset’’ I told him as he nodded and started to drive. 

‘’Are you sure Tommy said that he was in the studio?’’ Brad asked as he drove and I dug my phone out and brought the text up before handing it to him. ‘’I mean he did come in this morning but he just grabbed a few things and left again, didn’t say a word to anyone apart from one of the boys when he asked if he was needed, as soon as they said no he took off again’’ Brad told me as I breathed out slightly.  
Looking out the window as he pulled up at the gates, I swallowed a little before I turned to him, ‘’Stay here a moment’’ I told him as he nodded, getting out the car, breathing out slightly, I walked around to the guards hut before he stood with a smile.  
‘’Good morning Adam…my you don’t look very well’’ The oldest one spoke and I nodded slightly,   
‘’Um…I was wondering if we could change my code to the gate and alarm up at the house’’ I asked before he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Sure thing, we can come up tomorrow’’ He said and I shook my head slightly,  
‘’I need to get it done now, ‘’ I told him as he looked at me before nodding,  
‘’Do you know what you want to change it too?’’ He asked before I nodded and took the pad from him, ‘’Just put your old code in and then the new one’’ He told me before I quickly done it. ‘’Great, I will send someone up within the next half hour to change it in the house’’ He told me as I smiled softly.   
‘’Thank you’’ I told him before walking back around and got back in to the car again as the gates opened.   
‘’Everything sorted?’’ Brad asked before I nodded to him and he started to drive forward again.   
‘’Just up here’’ I told him as I pointed to another road turning which he took, before pulling up in to the drive way. Getting out, I pulled my bag up over my shoulder again before digging my keys out and moved to the front door.   
‘’Do you mind if I came in?’’ Brad called out from the car and I turned slightly to look at him before nodding,   
‘’Sure’’ I shrugged out before I unlocked the door and pushed it open, turning to the alarm I punched the old one in before it stopped, heading through, I let my bag full to the floor before dropping down on to the couch where I curled my legs up under me and Brad walked in, the door closing behind him.   
‘’Your phone went off’’ He told me softly as he walked over and handed it to me and I looked down at it.

(11:34)   
**Where are you?**

(11:34)   
At home

(11:35)   
**Okay stay there, im going to come over**

(11:35)   
please don’t, I just want to be alone

‘’Everything okay’’ Brad asked and I looked up to see him walking towards me with two cups in his hands as I nodded,   
‘’Just Danni wanting to help out, but she would just make it worse’’ I told him before accepting the cup of tea from him as he nodded and moved to sit across from me with a look as to say go on, ‘’She’s my best friend, grew up together’’ I told him as he nodded. ‘’sometimes when she tries to help out she just gets in the way’’ I explained as he smiled.   
‘’So are you going to tell me everything which happened with Tommy?’’ Brad asked before I looked up at him and then down again as I sipped at my drink, ‘’Adam’’ He said softly before I breathed out a little and looked back up at him.   
‘’He turned up here last night, made me jump because I had my headphones on and in the kitchen, he came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder before I turned and he kept laughing, it wasn’t until he felt that I was shaking that he stopped and was worried so I had to tell him about a break in I had once at my old apartment, I had my headphones on then too and was attacked, it didn’t take him long to put together A and B and work out that is why I live here in the gated community’’ I told Brad as he nodded a little, breathing out softly I drank some more of my tea down before pushing the cup on to the coffee table, ‘’we went upstairs and slept together, but it wasn’t like wham bam and it’s over, we moved slow so you could say we made love instead of just having sex’’ I told him with a sigh as I picked at the knee of my jeans slightly, ‘’Then this morning I woke up to a empty bed and Danni down here who told me that when she had arrived, he had been leaving quickly and that he looked pale like he had seen a ghost’’ I shrugged out before turning to look at him again,  
‘’And he hasn’t spoken to you at all since last night and that one text?’’ Brad asked and I shook my head.   
‘’We had planned to have lunch’’ I shrugged as he frowned. 

‘’Can you ring him, put your phone on loudspeaker’’ Brad asked and I looked at him before doing it, the tone ringing before it went to voicemail and I swallowed slightly. ‘’Okay, im going to try him’’ He said before pulling his phone out and doing the same.   
‘’Hello’’ Tommy’s voice came through a little rough as I swallowed,   
‘’Hey, where are you too? I’ve been looking for you’’ Brad spoke out cheerily,   
‘’Im at Mia’s staying with her for a few days why…is there anything important?’’ He asked as I wiped at my eyes again and stood before walking towards my windows.   
‘’Yeah, I have something I need to give you and next time I try calling you, answer the phone instead of ignoring Adam’s caller id Tommy’’ Brad spoke out before I turned to look at him.  
‘’You’re with Adam?’’ Tommy’s voice sounded like it had chocked slightly as I turned back to the window again before looking down.   
‘’Yeah I am and let me tell you this Tommy, get your act together because what you are doing is killing Adam, I happened to be outside the theater talking to some people when he came out with Danni after him, he walked out of his class because she told him that she had seen you fleeing the house this morning…what kind of message is that sending him’’ Brad hissed out before there was a short silence.   
‘’Where is he?’’ Tommy asked quietly,   
‘’at his house, he’s upstairs asleep in the spare bedroom because he doesn’t want to be in his own bed’’ Brad lied as I looked back up at him,   
‘’Fuck…okay…just stay there…I, fuck…I’ll come over’’ Tommy said quietly before the line went dead.

Hearing a knock on the door, I jumped and turned towards it with a short breath before walking over and pulled it open.   
‘’Here to change the alarm for you’’ The guy said before I nodded and pointed to the box, standing near him as he changed it, I punched the new code in before he put the box back up tightly again. ‘’All done, any one without the code will be stopped and we will ring up to you’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’Thank you’’ I spoke out before closing the door behind him before turning to see Brad looking at me,   
‘’Oh honey, he really hurt you didn’t he’’ He whispered before walking over and pulled me in to another hug as I held on to him tightly. ‘’Look go upstairs and get a little rest, it will do you good.’’ He told me before pulling away.   
‘’What about Tommy’’ I asked him as he laughed softly.   
‘’Let me sort him out’’ Brad told me before  pushing me towards the stairs which I slowly climbed, heading in to my room, I found a pair of lounge pants before  walking back out and headed in to the spare bedroom where I changed in to them and crawled in to the bed and pulled the covers around me tightly.

(12:22)   
_im sorry, I really am Adam  
_ (12:22)   
_I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you.  
_ (12:26)   
_im nearly at yours now  
_ (12:39)   
_did you change the alarm codes or something, they are phoning up to the house?_

.o0o.Tommy.o0o.

Pulling the key out the lock, I pushed the door open and stepped inside before closing it again as I breathed out a little, my eyes turning to look at the alarm slightly before I heard someone clear their voice behind me, jumping I turned and looked towards Brad who was staring at me with his arms folded.  
‘’You’ve hurt him Tommy’’ Brad spoke out as I swallowed a little and looked towards the stairs before stepping towards them, ‘’Where do you think your going?’’ He asked as I glanced back at him and then to the stairs again.   
‘’I have to see him Brad’’ I told him before I turned and started to walk again,   
‘’Tommy don’t you dare, he’s asleep so just let him be’’ Brad warned out from behind me before I felt his fingers ghost my wrist slightly as I started to walk up.  Heading along the hall, I paused as I remember that Brad had said he wouldn’t go back in to his room and I swallowed slightly before turning towards his spare room and slowly opened the door to see him laid in the bed, his arms curled around a pillow and legs folded close to him, breathing out I moved to step in before I felt an hand on my arm. ‘’Just leave him to sleep, im sure he doesn’t want to see you’’ Brad whispered out before pulling me away and closed the door again.   
‘’Brad please’’ I whispered to him as he shook his head,   
‘’Look, I may not know Adam all the much and might have been a jerk towards him in the start but I am not going to see him suffer because you decided to run away’’ He told me, ‘’I had to drive him home because of how upset you had caused him when you lied to him too, why Tommy, why in hell would you mess things up with a guy like Adam,  he’s the best thing you could ever have in your life and now its hanging in threads because you decided to be stupid.’’ He whispered out harshly again, my eyes falling to the ground slightly before back up again as Brad moved and held something out to me, seeing the silver chain hanging from his hand slightly I shook my head and took a step back before I turned and headed down the stairs until I was sat at the bottom, breathing hard.

‘’Take it’’ Brad spoke out as he dropped down next to me, his hand held open between us with the bracelet laid across it as I shook my head.   
‘’No’’ I whispered out to him, ‘’It’s Adam’s’’ I told him as he sighed,   
‘’Honey, he took it off and threw it at me when he realized you had lied to me,’’ Brad told me before I let my eyes close,  
‘’I don’t regret it’’ I whispered out to him before I opened my eyes and turned to look at him, ‘’I don’t regret sleeping with him’’ I told him as he frowned slightly,  
‘’Then why in earth did you flee this morning Tommy’’ He asked and I looked away again,  
‘’I was scared okay, everything scared me, the way he was so gentle with me and it’s like we didn’t rush anything…that..’’ I trailed off slightly as I breathed past the lump in my throat.   
‘’You made love’’ Brad spoke out softly before I nodded to him and looked down at the floor,  
‘’Yeah…that scared me so much and then when I woke up, I was laid there staring at the ceiling before I turned to watch him, everything was like it stopped and so many feelings just came crashing too me that I couldn’t breath and fleeing was the only thing I could think of doing and then I lied about lunch because I knew he would ask me about it and im not ready for that’’ I admitted to him as he moved closer and wrapped a arm around my shoulders.  
‘’Why didn’t you just tell him that, im sure he would’ve understand honey, just like you need to tell him everything else, im sure he’s always wondering why you are in the studio’s here and going to New York’’ Brad told me softly as I shook my head a little,   
‘’I cant…not yet’’ I whispered to him as he nodded again.   
‘’Okay, okay, maybe you should just stay away for a day or two, let things calm down between everything before coming to see him again.’’ He told me as I nodded and he held the bracelet back out to me.   
‘’Im not taking it, it’s Adam’s and I gave it to him’’ I whispered out as he nodded softly, ‘’But please…just tell him that I don’t regret what happened between us’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’I will honey, now get going before he wakes up again’’ Brad told me, turning I looked back up the stairs and towards the room again as I breathed out.   
‘’Alright’’ I told him softly as I stood up and looked down at the keys in my hand before I pulled Adam’s off the ring and swallowed a little as I held it out towards Brad. ‘’He changed the codes, im sure he would’ve changed the locks if he knew I still had it’’ I told him softly as he reached up and took it from me with a soft nod.   
‘’I’ll make sure he get’s it back’’ Brad told me softly as I looked up the stairs again before I turned and headed back to the front door.   
‘’Tommy’’ Turning slightly as I pulled the door open, I watched as Brad walked over.   
‘’Time okay’’ He told me as I nodded softly, hugging him softly I pulled away again before heading out the house and towards the car again. Pulling the car door open, I paused and looked up at the house with a soft sigh and climbed in and started it up again.


	27. Chapter 27

** Wednesday 30th November (11:52am)   
** _Hey_

(12:00pm)   
Hi

(12:00)   
_how are you?_

(12:03)   
Alright

(12:05)  
 _Look, I know I hurt you Adam and im sorry, I really am, I didn’t want to do that to you…I…I just panicked, I was scared because I’ve never been treated like that before, I freaked out because I like you so much_

(12:14)   
you lied

(12:14)   
_I know_

(12:14)   
Danni hates you

(12:15)  
 _I didn’t think she wouldn’t, im scared of leaving the apartment in case I bump in to her, I don’t want to die_

(12:16)   
She did run through ways of how she wants to kill you in much detail

(12:16)   
_Im sorry_

(12:17)   
you’ve already said that

(12:17)   
_I know and I will keep saying it, I want you to believe me Adam_

(12:18)   
I do   
(12:18)   
I just don’t know if I can trust you not to run out on me again

(12:20)   
_you want me back?_

(12:20)   
I miss you much to Danni’s despite

(12:21)   
_I miss you too_

(12:21)   
But I can’t be with you if I can’t trust you to not leave when things happen

(12:24)  
 _You can trust me baby, please, just give me a chance to prove myself to you, I know what to expect now when we are together, I just wasn’t used to that, sex has never been that slow and gentle for me before, it scared me because it made everything about you even more perfect. You can do so much better than me…_

(12:30)   
I don’t want better, I want you

(12:30)   
_you can have me_

(12:31)   
I want things to go slower, start our relationship like we should’ve started it

(12:31)   
_I’ll do whatever you want me to do_

(12:31)   
let me take you to dinner tomorrow night

(12:32)   
_what time?_

(12:32)  
8:30pm, I’ll pick you up

(12:32)   
_Can we meet for coffee before, I want to be able to touch you without a table between us_

(12:33)   
Okay

(12:33)  
 _8 at the coffee shop were you first saw me?_

(12:34)   
I’ll see you there, I have to get to class

(12:34)   
_Okay x_

(12:34)   
Bye

(12:34)   
_Adam…  
_ (12:35)   
_thank you for doing this_

(12:35)   
just don’t let me regret opening my heart to you again, I can’t get hurt again

(12:35)   
_< 3 xxx_

 


	28. Chapter 28

** Thursday 1st December (01:15pm) **

‘’You are doing what!’’ Danni shrieked out, a few heads turning to look towards us as I sighed and ran my thumb over the screen of my phone, ‘’After everything he put you through the other day you are letting him back in to your life?’’ She asked as she fell back in to the theater chairs and I sighed but nodded.   
‘’He means a lot to me Danni, please understand that’’ I tried to tell her quietly as she laughed.   
‘’He hurt you Adam’’ She spoke out, breathing out a deeply, I looked down at the floor by our feet before nodding slightly. ****  
‘’I know, but I love him’’ I told her as I raised my head and looked at her. ‘’he makes me happy, has done from the moment we first started speaking to each other, I don’t care if you like him or not, I want to be with him and we are going to try and sort things out, do everything we should’ve done in the first place’’ I spoke out, heart crashing against my chest slightly as she stared at me. ‘’ and I would like it a lot if you supported me in the things I want to do with my life, including the people I want or don’t want to be with.’’  
‘’Fine, but I still don’t like him for hurting you’’ Danni told me as I nodded.

By the time the end of classes had ended, I pushed my phone in to my pocket and started to walk away from theater and started to head home to make sure I had myself sorted for later tonight, crossing the road, I pushed my sleeves up before biting my lip a little.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing someone call my name, I turned slightly and saw Cassidy, smiling as he jogged over, I returned his hug before he handed some paper out to me. ‘’You left and forgot the scripts’’ He told me as I nodded and took them from him before swinging my bag around and started to undo it.   
‘’Thanks, I think sir and the others would’ve killed me if I didn’t learn the lines’’ I laughed slightly as he nodded with a smile.   
‘’So some of us are meeting up tonight for drinks, you in?’’ Cass asked and I grinned a little.   
‘’I can’t babe, I already have plans’’ I told him with a smile before he frowned a little,   
‘’Damn, I thought you could get your friend to come along’’ Cassidy sighed before I chuckled softly.   
‘’Do you mean Brad?’’ I asked as Cass nodded with a sheepish look, my own eyes glancing up behind him before I grinned a little.   
‘’Why don’t you just ask him out, I mean he’s single and you are, and I can tell you both like each other’’ I told Cassidy as he blushed a little, a hand moving to his hip.  
‘’Because he is your friend, so get hold of him and ask if he wants to come for drinks later tonight.’’ Cassidy said,  
‘’I would love to have a drink with you’’  Brad spoke out from behind Cassidy which had him jumping and spinning around, cheeks red as Brad chuckled softly.  
‘’Well that’s settled then, oh Adam I need to have a word with you too’’ Brad spoke out and I nodded slightly and grinned slightly as brad and Cassidy sorted out a time.   
‘’See you tomorrow Cass’ I called out as he walked over and kissed my cheek. 

‘’Right, come on, I’ll give you a lift home’’ Brad smirked out and I laughed slightly but nodded as I followed him back down the street again and climbed in to the car. ‘’So I hear you and Tommy are seeing each other tonight’’ Brad spoke out once he had started driving and I nodded slightly with a smile.   
‘’Yeah’’ I smiled out as I glanced out the window and then over at him to see he was smiling himself.   
‘’That’s good, you are good for each other’’ Brad said and I nodded, ‘’so what have you got planned because when I’ve been around Tommy today, he has been nothing but nervous about tonight’’ He smirked out and I bit my lip a little.   
‘’Not a lot, meeting for coffee and then dinner afterwards’’ I told him with a soft smile, ‘’just going to take things slow and do everything which we kinder missed out the first time before moving on, I think that’s why everything went wrong, we rushed to far forward’’ I told him as he nodded and smiled.  
‘’Good, just as long as you remember that’’ Brad smiled as he turned in to the gated community and pulled up at the gates I smiled at the guard and we were let in.   
‘’I will, he’s the best thing which I’ve had in a long time and I want things to go right, I love Tommy’’ I admitted to Brad as he pulled up in to the driveway and turned to look at me, a large smile on his face as he reached over and laid his hand on my knee.  
‘’Then you need to tell him that, share things together’’ He told me before we both climbed out the car.

Heading inside with him, I walked through to the kitchen and started to make some tea before Brads footsteps echoed through,   
‘’so what are you going to wear tonight?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’I have no idea’’ I said before I glanced down at what I had on,   
‘’Stop right there Adam, you are not wearing what you have on now…show me the way to your wardrobe now’’ Brad called out as he stood again, cup in his hand as I laughed and nodded towards the stairs,   
‘’This way then’’ I grinned out to him before leading him up to my bedroom where I walked across and settled my drink down on the unit beside the bed before I turned to look at Brad as he walked towards my wardrobe and started to look through it.  
‘’So how are you feeling about tonight?’’ He asked as I layed out on my bed and watched him sort through my clothes,   
‘’Nervous, scared, excited a little of everything I guess’’ I told him with a smile,   
‘’that’s normal for a first date honey, don’t sweat it, im sure it will go perfectly fine for you boy’s.’’ Brad grinned out over his shoulder at me as I laughed and caught the pair of jeans he threw towards me.   
‘’I just don’t want to get hurt again like I did’’ I told him softly as he turned a top and shirt in his hand as he smiled at me and walked over.   
‘’Don’t worry, I will kill him personally if he hurt you like that again, he was being foolish and thought of himself for only a while until I drummed it in to his head of how much he actually hurt you’’ He told me before holding the clothes out, ‘’Add those boots you got on to this and do your makeup like you do and you will look amazing, but now if you may so kindly excuse me, I myself need to head home and get myself ready for a night out’’ Brad grinned and I laughed slightly before nodding.   
‘’Oh Brad, by the way…’’ I spoke out as he walked towards the doorway.   
‘’Yeah’’ He answered as he turned,   
‘’Hurt Cassidy and I will hurt you too’’ I warned him as he winked at me,   
‘’Don’t worry gorgeous, wouldn’t dream of hurting that honey’’ He grinned out before walking out, laughing slightly I laid back on my bed again and stared at the ceiling as the sound of the front door opening and closing sounded out and I was left to silence.

.o0o.

Stepping in to the coffee shop, I was surprised at how busy it still was before I noticed Tommy sat at a table further back, his head ducked slightly and hands wrapped tight enough around a coffee cup that as I got a little closer, I noticed his knuckles were white a little. Ordering myself a tea, I paid for it before taking the cup once I had it and walked closer to his table before he slowly raised his head, brown eyes meeting mine as I noticed the dark marks under his eyes which had been covered up with make up the best he could.  
‘’Im sorry im late, I was trying to sort some things out at home and lost track of time’’ I told him softly as I sat down across from him and he nodded, the slight bit of stubble on his jaw making his face look sharper as he smiled a little.  
‘’I thought you weren’t going to turn up’’ Tommy told me softly as I shook my head a little.   
‘’I told you I wanted to try this again’’ I told him softly as he nodded and looked back down at his drink again, breathing out a little, I reached across and softly trailed my thumb under his eyes as the rest of my hand moved against his cheek, his eyes turning to look at me, ‘’You haven’t been sleeping’’ I said softly as he shrugged slightly,  
‘’Nothing, I haven’t dealt with before, just insomnia playing up’’ He told me weakly as I sighed and dropped my hand down to where his was around his cup, laying it over his softly I looked down before back up at him.  
‘’Im sorry for the way I have been acting’’ I told him as he nodded and turned to look at me, a small smile on his lips as he turned his hand over and let his fingers slide through mine.  
‘’You had every right, I was the coward by doing what I did’’ He told me as I smiled slightly and nodded, ‘’But I promise not to do that again, I can’t lose you Adam’’ Tommy whispered to me before I brought his hand up and lightly kissed the back of his knuckles.   
‘’Come on, lets go’’ I told him as I let his hand go again and finished my drink off and stood up.

Walking out of the coffee shop with Tommy, I lightly took his hand in mine again before I noticed the soft smile fall over his face at the contact, rubbing my thumb over his hand softly as we walked, I couldn’t help but notice Tommy shiver slightly.  
‘’I thought we were going for dinner?’’ He asked once I turned on to the street which led towards where I lived.   
‘’We were, but I thought it would be nicer to have dinner at mine, maybe order take away and watch a film instead’’ I told him as he looked at me with a smile.  
‘’It sounds nice’’ He told me as I nodded and pulled my keys out ready.

‘’Back already Mr. Lambert?’’ The night guard spoke out and I chuckled softly as we reached the front gates of the community.   
‘’Yeah,  we couldn’t find anywhere to go for dinner so just going to order in tonight’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile,  
‘’Alright, I’ll send it up as soon as it turns up boy’s’’ He said as Adam nodded and let Tommy walk through the gate ahead of him.

 

‘’Hurry up Adam, you’re missing the film’’ Tommy called out with a laugh  as I pushed the dirty plates from diner in to the sink and I laughed to myself as I shook my head slightly,  
‘’Alright, im coming, hold on’’ I called back as I grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine before picking up a bottle of beer in case Tommy wanted that to drink instead and carried it back in to the lounge again where I settled it down on the coffee table as I sat back against the couch again which Tommy was laid out on, his hand moving over my shoulder again as I glanced towards the TV screen. ‘’What have I missed’’ I asked him as he laughed and ran a hand through my hair before he leaned over and grabbed the beer of the table.   
‘’Nothing really, his wife just stormed in with the papers, he snorted the drugs of the girl’s ass that’s about it ’’ Tommy told him as I nodded. Feeling Tommy’s fingers brush against the side of my neck, I turned my head slightly and smiled at him which he returned before I moved slightly and leant up. My lips brushing his before he moved and pulled me up on to the couch beside him, his body turning in to mine as he curled against it, smiling softly I leaned down and kissed the top of his head as I breathed out deeply,   
‘’Im glad you are here’’ I whispered to him which caused him to turn and look at me with a soft smile.   
‘’Me too, I love being around you’’ He told me, smiling softly, I leaned down and softly tilted his head up, our lips touching together softly before I pulled away again after a short while, my forehead resting against his as I closed my eyes. ‘’Please don’t hate me’’ Tommy whispered out to me, his breath hot against my lips  
‘’Im in love with you Tommy’’ I whispered out to him before opening my eyes to find him staring at me. ‘’Please don’t break my heart’’ I whispered as he nodded.   
‘’I won’t’’ He whispered to me before brushing his lips over mine again before he moved and cuddled back in to my side again with a smile. Turning back to the film, I moved on the couch slightly until we were both laid down fully. 

By the time the end of the film had rolled around, I glanced down at Tommy to see that he had fallen asleep against my side and the back of the couch, his legs tangled with mine as one of his hands rested on my stomach and his head rested on my chest, my own arms around him tightly as I slightly moved and got comfortable with him, my own eyes closing as I let sleep pull me under.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Friday 2nd December (10:19am)   
_Thank you for last night, I enjoyed it so much, sorry for fallen asleep on you though, I didn’t plan on doing that_

(10:19)   
don’t be sorry, it was cute and I enjoyed it too

(10:19)   
_so I was thinking, maybe Sunday we could grab dinner together again and then maybe go for a walk along the beach or something_

(10:20)   
Yeah, I would like that a lot

(10:20)  
 _Great , I have to get back to the guys now, oh Brad says hello and I think he’s happy, he won’t stop grinning at me…its getting kinder scary_

(10:21)   
its okay and yeah, I think he’s happy that he doesn’t have to kill you

(11:11)  
 _Oh great everyone wants to kill me, but then I don’t blame them for hurting you like I did, I wanted to kill myself too because of it._

(11:15)   
don’t say that baby, I wouldn’t want you to ever get hurt again even after everything, I care about you, are you forgetting the cast on your arm? When do you get it taken off?

(11:17)  
 _I know, I know im sorry, and I think a little closer to Christmas, maybe around the 19th maybe 20th, im not sure but I can’t wait, I mean I will be able to play probably again and not have to take breaks because I’ve caught a bit of plaster work on the strings_

(11:20)   
that’s great, I still want to hear you play one day

(11:20)   
_I will show you when I get the cast off, then I won’t feel like such a fake_

(11:21)   
Aww baby, im sure you still play just as fine as you did before the crash   
(11:21)   
Oh shit, I have to go baby, im a little late for class

(11:21)   
_Okay, I’ll talk to you later Adam_

(12:37)  
I feel so tired, yet I slept so well last night, I missed holding you in the short amount of time apart, does that sound stupid?

(12:55)  
 _Ha, aww no it doesn’t, I think last night is the first time since I hurt you that I’ve actually slept more than an hour_

(01:01)   
you haven’t been sleeping?

(01:01)   
_not really, was kicking myself for doing what I did_

(01:02)   
Baby, why didn’t you tell me

(01:02)   
_because I didn’t want to bother you in case you didn’t want to hear from me again so soon_

(01:03)   
Oh baby, don’t be stupid, I care about your health okay despite you hurting me I don’t want you getting ill

(01:04)   
_I know, I know, I was stupid. Be back soon, going to do a coffee run, do you want anything?_

(01:04)   
Okay baby and sure, a tea would be great but you don’t have too

(01:25)   
_I want too, is herbal okay? That’s all they have_

(01:25)   
that’s fine, thank you <3  
(03:49)   
Thank you again for the tea, how’s my jumper holding up for you?

(03:51)   
_its fine Adam, you don’t have to say thank you and its starting to lose its smell):_

(03:52)   
Aww baby, you can give it back and I will make it smell again if you want <3

(03:54)   
_Please, I miss your smell <3_

(03:54)   
Too cute Tommy-Joe <3

(03:55)   
_;) don’t you know it_

(07:45)  
 _bleghhh_  
(07:45)  
 _Today’s been so long, luckily Brad is going to drive me home as he picked me up, I feel like im going to fall asleep any moment. And that wouldn’t be great if I was driving.  
_ (08:10)   
_Home now and Brad says hello again, im just going to crash despite its only just gone 8  
_ (11:03)   
_can’t sleep any more, you there Adam? Sorry if I wake you up_

(11:05)  
Yeah I am, im sorry baby my phone died on me earlier and its only just finished charging, missed you today after you left

(11:06)   
_Its okay, I just made myself something to eat_

(11:06)   
Nothing junky right because of how late it is

(11:07)   
_Mhmm_

(11:07)   
Tommy…

(11:08)   
_Umm okay….unless you count tacos as healthy_

(11:09)   
Tommy, really baby, junk food isn’t good for you so late at night

(11:09)   
_I have nothing else ha-ha and plus it was something quick_

(11:10)   
I need to take you shopping then

(11:10)   
_Adam no you don’t, I have plenty of money to do that, I will probably tomorrow, I have nothing else planned and im sure Mia wouldn’t mind coming along either._

(11:11)   
Just as long as you get some decent things baby, you need to look after yourself

(11:11)   
_I will, I think Mia will make sure of that too_

(11:11)   
good, im glad

(11:29)   
_I miss you_

(11:29)   
Miss you too baby

(11:30)   
_what are you doing?_

(11:30)   
just laying in bed reading through some of my script work which needs sorting and got cynical suicide playing

(11:30)   
_you’ve come around to their sound then?_

(11:31)   
Ha yeah, it was hard not to with Danni always playing, but don’t worry I don’t care about them, I got my own little badass rocker texting me here <3

(11:32)   
_aww how do you know I rock, I haven’t played for you yet my kinky bar dancer <3_

(11:32)   
Because I trust that you do rock, you have the image, the looks, the clothes, the attitude and your just god damn beautiful <3

(11:33)   
_Fucker got me smiling again_

(11:33)   
Well im glad, I love your smile

(11:34)   
_wish I was with you again tonight_

(11:35)   
me too baby, but we need to do this right, no more secrets between us   
(11:36)   
Tommy…

(11:37)   
_Sorry started falling asleep again_

(11:37)   
Its okay baby, you go and get some more sleep

(11:38)   
_But I want to stay and talk to you_

(11:38)   
Sleep is more important Tommy, we can talk tomorrow or whenever

(11:40)   
_why do you always have to be logical?_

(11:41)   
because I am Adam, now get some sleep baby before you fall asleep with your phone in your hand and end up losing it somewhere like down the back or your bed or somewhere stupid like that<3 xx

(11:42)   
_Fine, but only if you get some sleep too and stop working, im not the only one who needs sleep ;)_

(11:42)   
Okay I promise I will get some sleep as soon as you stop texting me and once I’ve finished highlighting this passage

(11:43)   
_Night Adam <3_

(11:43)   
Night baby <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isnt as long as I hoped it would be, but hopefully, I have got the emotions across which I was trying to aim for, if not....well im sorry but I hopefully hope that you have enjoyed it <3  
> I know I had fun writing it <3

** Monday 19th December (02:21pm)   
** _I must say last night was amazing and sorry for having to leave so early for the appointment to get my cast off, I really wanted to stay_

(02:23)   
well I do give amazing cuddles baby and its okay

(02:25)   
_Tell me about it dude, man I didn’t want to ever let you go this morning, just wanted to stay cuddled up in bed with you, but it sucks that I always falls asleep, but dinner was great, the movie was great, dam whoever says you need sex on a date to make it amazing is wrong, they need you._

(02:26)   
Ha-ha baby you are adorable, I love you

(02:26)   
_I know_

(02:26)   
Shit, I have to get back to class baby

(02:26)   
_Its okay, the guys need me in, see you tonight?_

(02:27)   
Sure thing, will be at yours at 7:30 x

 

(02:28)

Setting my phone down beside me again, I smiled to myself and pulled my legs closer as I turned back to my TV and started to watch the film playing again, my hand reaching blindly for the popcorn I had made myself as a snack before my phone buzzed and I glanced over at it, seeing Danni’s name flash across I picked it up and open the text before I gasped a little and got up quickly, my feet sliding in to my boots as I turned the TV off and started to gather everything up so I wouldn’t be late.  
‘’Fuck, where did I put my keys?’’ I mumbled to myself before I dropped down on to my knees and ran my hand under the couch where they caught cold metal and I grinned to myself as I pulled them out, picking my bag up, I headed out the house and locked it all up again as I pushed keys and phone in to my pockets with one hand and pulled the car door open with my other.   
Starting the car up I groaned slightly as it refused to start,  ‘’Come on baby, please start, don’t do this to me today’’ I muttered out as I tried again and the engine coughed before giving out, groaning as I got out, I slammed the door slightly before taking a deep breath.  
‘’Good afternoon Adam’’ turning towards my neighbor, I nodded softly with a smile.   
‘’Good afternoon Mrs. Westly’’ I said back as I hitched my bag up over my shoulder,   
‘’having car trouble again?’’ She asked as I sighed and nodded, my fingers rubbing the back of my neck as I looked down at it and back again.  
‘’Yeah, decided not to start up and im already going to be late for class at this rate’’ I said back as she nodded,   
‘’Come on, I will give you a lift again honey’’ She told me and I smiled at her thankfully before I headed around the gardens and in to her drive. ‘’I will get Eddie to have a look when he gets back from the shops’’ She told me and I laughed softly again as we climbed in to the car together.   
‘’Really thank you so much, I can’t thank you enough for all the times you have done this’’ I told her as she smiled.  
‘’Adam, it’s nothing, we treat you like our own grandson’’ She smiled before pulling out the driveway. ‘’So, I’ve noticed that charming young man has been around a few times’’ She said softly once we were on the road and I glanced over with a smile.   
‘’Oh Tommy, yeah we have another date tonight’’ I told her as she smiled and looked over before back to the road again.   
‘’He seems nice’’ She commented and I couldn’t help but grin which caused her to laugh,   
‘’He is, he’s the most amazing person which I have ever met, a dork at times but he always makes me smile’’ I told her as I pushed my sleeves up, the cool metal of the bracelet which Tommy had gotten me soft against my wrist again.   
‘’Im glad to hear, he brings out your smile more and you have such a lovely smile’’ She told me as I nodded.

‘’Again, thank you so much for the lift, tell Eddie I said hello and thank you for looking at the car again’’ I told Mrs. Westly as I climbed out,   
‘’It’s no trouble honey you have a good day now’’ Nodding to her, I closed the door and waved slightly as she drove away before I turned towards the theater’s car park

‘’There you are, I thought you were going to be late and miss the bus’’ Danni called out as I jogged over to where she was stood with Cassidy.   
‘’I know, im sorry, sorry’’ I breathed out, ‘’I…Tommy stayed at mine last night and I dropped him home and went home myself and grabbed a shower and then lost track of time, I was watching a movie and texting Tommy and then I grabbed something to eat and…what…why are you both staring at me like that?’’ I trailed off before Cassidy laughed.   
‘’You are so hung up on that boy’’ Cassidy said before I shrugged slightly,   
‘’Have you had sex with him again?’’ Danni asked and I blushed as I turned to look at her.   
‘’What…no, it was just a date, dinner and a movie at mine, we fell asleep cuddling on the couch again’’ I smiled out, ‘’We are doing it right this time, no rushing in to things like we did before hand.’’ I admitted before Cassidy hooked his arm through mine.   
‘’Stop badgering the boy Danni,’’ He smirked out as I shook my head slightly,   
‘’Look guys, I know you are both worried about me because of what happened, but we got over that hurdle, we both admitted that we moved to fast and we are trying our best to fix that problem, last night was our forth date, we’ve done nothing but make out a few times on the couch and  in bed, but clothes have stayed on minus our tops once or twice but really we are going steady. Hell im going slower than I did with my first ever boyfriend’’ I told them both as Danni rolled her eyes and Cass laughed.   
‘’Okay, but come on, the bus is waiting and lets try to grab some decent seats before they get taken’’ Danni smirked out as she started to drag us over towards it the same time, my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

(3:15)   
_is it 7:30 yet?_

(03:15)   
sorry baby, not quite yet

(03:16)   
_damn it_

(03:16)  
hold on, I will see you before you know it, I have a feeling that today is going to go by quickly so 7:30 will soon be here <3

‘’Ooooo is that lover boy?’’ Cassidy asked as I pushed my phone in to my pocket again and grinned at him slightly as I shrugged my shoulders.   
‘’might have been’’ I told him as we climbed on to the bus and found some seats together, sliding in next to the window, I couldn’t help but grin at him again.  
‘’It so was, you have that grin on your face’’ Cassidy laughed before Danni slipped in to the seats in front of us. ‘’Have you told him that you love him yet?’’ He asked and I breathed out slightly as I looked at him and nodded,   
‘’Yeah I did’’ I shrugged out as others climbed on board and we waited for the teacher.   
‘’So what did he say?’’ Danni asked and I shrugged as I sat back,   
‘’He hasn’t said it back if that’s what you mean.’’ I told them both before it turned and looked out the window as the bus started to move.   
‘’Im sure he feels the same way’’ Cass spoke as I nodded a little and turned with a smile.   
‘’Yeah, I don’t mind if he doesn’t, I like what we have together, maybe one day it can turn in to love both ways but until then, im happy with what I have’’ I told him as he smiled and rested his head against my shoulder lightly as he started a conversation up with Danni.

‘’Adam’’ Turning away from the book in my lap, I looked up to see Danni grinning at me and I glanced out the window and laughed slightly to see that we were at the studio, laughing I pushed my book away before sliding out the seats and pulled my bag up over my head to rest against my shoulders as we headed over and inside.   
‘’I still don’t get why he booked us a tour and recording session in this studio when he could’ve done it in the ones just down the street from us’’ Cassidy moaned as I laughed.  
‘’Because this is the only studio which had free space’’ Danni told him as she slipped her arm through his again.   
‘’She’s right and you just want to go to the others so you can get to see Brad again’’ I teased as he shrugged and winked towards me.   
‘’Maybe’’ Laughing as we walked inside, we quickly joined the others as our teacher split us up in to our recording groups and got told where to go and what to do. Finding out the studio which we were in but knowing that we had to wait for the first group to be finished, we decided to have a little walk around. ‘’This place is so cool’’ Cassidy spoke out as we walked along a hall and peered in to different studio’s which were both empty and in use before moving along a hall which held different framed record’s of people who had recorded there.

Turning to head back to the lobby after a short while, I felt someone bump in to me before it I turned and froze slightly before a large smile quickly formed over my face.   
‘’Tommy, what are you doing here?’’ I grinned out as he looked up, his eyes going wide slightly and face pale a little before he laughed softly, ‘’ baby are you okay?’’ I asked him as he nodded softly and breathed out before he smiled.   
‘’Dude we have to go, we have a deadline for this and if we don’t record now, we are going to lose our spot…oh hi Adam’’ Someone says and Adam looks up to see the guy he had spoken to from the party tap Tommy’s shoulder which caused him to turn and nod slightly before he waved him away.  
‘’Sorry, I really have to go’’ Tommy told me before I nodded and he leaned up, kissing him back, I smiled softly, ‘’I’ll call you later, 7:30 right?’’ Tommy asked as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah, 7:30’’ I told him as he nodded and pressed another quick kiss to my lips before he turned and ran off down the same hall the other guy went.   
‘’Well that was strange’’ Danni muttered and I turned to look at her confused,   
‘’How do you mean?’’ I asked as she rolled her eyes,   
‘’Adam, he so totally freaked when he realized it was you’’ She told me and I laughed softly,   
‘’No he didn’t, he was just surprised that im here, he thought I was in the theater because I told him I had class, just didn’t say we were going to record’’ I shrugged out as we turned back and walked out in to the lobby to wait for the first group to be finished.

.o0o.

‘’Danni, can we redo that last part again?’’ I asked before adjusting my headphones and looked up through the window where she and Cassidy were as she nodded. ‘’Great’’ I spoke out again as I turned back and found the right page as the music was taken back and I quickly started to re sing the part again.

‘’Alright Adam, I think that sounds pretty much perfect’’ Cassidy spoke out as he stepped in to the room and I turned to look over at him with a smile,   
‘’you think so?’’ I asked as he laughed and nodded again,  
‘’Of course, you were built for the studio honey’’ He told me as I laughed and picked the papers up,  
‘’Alright, I guess we should get out and let the next group get their chance before we are bundled out’’ I grinned as he nodded, grabbing my back, I followed him out I to the hallway again where Danni was waiting, a disk in her hand which she held out to me with a smile.  
‘’Congratulations Mr. Lambert, that is one cd filled with three demo songs’’ She whispered to me as I smirked and slipped in to my back.   
‘’Where’s our class song?’’ I asked as she held another disk up and laughed softly,   
‘’don’t worry, I gave you the right one and no one has noticed’’ She told me as I nodded with a smile and moved my arm through hers as Cassidy came back over,   
‘’Everything has been put back so we shouldn’t be found out unless one of us blabs’’ He smiled before we both nodded.   
‘’That’s good, come on, lets go back to the lobby before we have to leave’’ I told them as we started to walk back down the hallway and turned the corner to head back towards the front of the building.

Sitting down, I breathed out a little before footsteps echoed through the empty lobby and I turned slightly to see a guy half jogging through the place.   
‘’Hey Isaac, you dropped your sticks’’ The guy sat behind the reception desk called out to the guy as he turned and glanced back, a grin on his lips as he nodded and turned before picking them up.  
‘’Thanks dude’’ He told him as he pushed them in to his back pocket again,   
‘’How come you’re down here anyway?’’ The receptionist asked as Isaac laughed  
‘’TJ is being a dick, forgot to bring his guitar up with him and we are already running late, so he made me come get it out his car as apparently, im the fastest’’ He laughed as the other guy nodded. ‘’But again thanks and oh remember any messages from the other studios needs to go straight to Morgan.’’ Isaac spoke out before I watched as he ran off through some double doors and I turned to look at Danni who shrugged and raised her eyebrow slightly.   
‘’Well he was cute’’ She mumbled and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
‘’You think most guys are cute Danni’’ I told her as she winked at me.

‘’Oh my god, that’s the drummer, why didn’t I realize it just now?’’ Danni squeaked out slightly, causing me to jump and turn to look at her as she grabbed my arm,   
‘’who is?’’ I asked confused slightly as I glanced up to see the same guy who the receptionist called Isaac about an hour before hand.   
‘’Him, when Cynical suicide’s drummer leaked the photo’s, that was who it was’’ She whispered, excitement in her voice as I shook my head softly.   
‘’Ooooo we should go follow him’’ Cassidy whispered back from where he was sat on the floor and I laughed slightly as Danni grinned and nodded.   
‘’Guy’s we shouldn’t you know that and plus he’s busy with the band’’ I shrugged out to them as they both turned to stare at me,   
‘’Okay, where is your sense of adventure Adam?’’ Cassidy asked as I shrugged slightly,   
‘’I don’t want to get in to trouble’’ I replied as they both rolled their eyes and got to their feet before they grabbed my arms and pulled me up.   
‘’WE are going to have a look, we aren’t going to disturb them, just interested’’ Danni smirked out as I rolled my eyes and sighed softly,   
‘’Fine, but if we get in to trouble, im blaming you guys’’ I told them as I moved my bag over my shoulders again.

Heading through the halls, I jumped again as Danni started to slap my arm before I moved out her hold and stared at her,   
‘’Ouch, what the hell?’’ I asked as she bit her lip slightly and bounced on her heels,   
‘’they are playing their new song’’ She breathed out and grinned,   
‘’How do you know?’’ I asked before she rolled her eyes and looked at me again.   
‘’Don’t you listen to anything I tell you?’’ She asked as I shrugged slightly,  
‘’Sorry’’ I told her as she sighed and grabbed my hand to pull me further down the hall a little as the music got louder,  
‘’They released like a 30 second demo on the website about a week or two back’’ She told me as I nodded and fell in to step beside her.  
‘’Hey Danni’’ Turning as someone called out quietly, we saw another group and I rolled my eyes slightly as she grinned,   
‘’you heard them too?’’ She asked as they nodded and laughed.   
‘’Oh god, Im stuck in the middle of a fan girl swarm’’ I muttered as Danni playfully punched me.   
‘’Suck it up big boy’’ She grinned as we turned a corner as the music stopped slightly and we peered through the windows to see the same guy sat by the drums talking to someone who was across the room and out of view before he nodded and a few guitar sounds escaped before Isaac nodded and tapped his sticks against the side of his drums before the center, ‘’Oh god, we have to get closer’’ Danni whispered out as she grabbed my hand again and pulled me forward, catching my footing, I sighed as words started to escape, muffled mainly by the glass and music as Danni bit her lip hard to stop from screaming out.

Walking in to her, I raised my eyes a little to see that she had stopped before I laughed softly as I noticed her eyes wide,   
‘’what’s wrong Danni? Never seen the singer of your favorite band before?’’ I joked out as she turned and shook her head before she turned to look at me,   
‘’did Tommy ever tell you what he done with music and the guys?’’ She asked and I frowned slightly before I shook my head,   
‘’what’s Tommy got to do with it all?’’ I asked before she nodded towards the windows and I raised my eyes to see Tommy walk closer and say something to the drummer before he turned and spoke to the guy who had got him from the hallway, a guitar strap around his neck and one hand on the neck as the other held the microphone stand where I saw him flex his fingers slightly. Watching and listening as he started singing again, I swallowed deeply as I felt my chest tighten as I tried to think over everything clearly but nothing made sense but at the same time it did with the flights to New York and always being at the studio’s.  
‘’Adam’’ Danni’s voice was soft as she laid a hand on my arm and I swallowed a little before turning to look at her,   
‘’Breathe baby okay, im sure he had a reason’’ She told me before I shook my head slightly and stepped away, my eyes turning to look back up as Tommy turned, his brown eyes meeting mine before they went wide, the words stopping from his mouth before music faded away and he turned to say something to his drummer.   
‘’I have to go’’ I whispered to Danni who nodded, her eyes full of understandment and hate as I stepped away and turned quickly.

Everything felt tight, like I had a 1000 nails stabbing in to my heart as is started to walk back down the hall,   
‘’Adam’’ Hearing my name being called, I breathed out a little and kept walking until hands grabbed my arm and I spun around to stare at Tommy, angry and hurt running through my mind as I shook my head slightly.   
‘’Why’’ I asked him as he shook his head slightly,  
‘’Not here please’’ He whispered and I laughed slightly and took a step back as I shook my head,  
‘’No, I want to know why you lied to me Tommy, we said no more secrets between us so why didn’t you tell me that it was your band?’’ I asked him as I tried to push the hurt back, willing myself to not cry in front of him and the others as they turned to stare at us surprised and shocked slightly.  
‘’Because…’’He started before trailing off slightly,   
‘’because? Is that all I get Tommy? I trusted you, gave you another chance after you hurt me the first time, this is fucked up, I really thought you wanted to try again and get our relationship right…I guess I thought wrong’’ I breathed out as Tommy swallowed a little.  
‘’Tommy, mate we have to finish recording this song’’ A voice called out and I glanced back to see Isaac stood near the doors, Danni’s eyes flicking between the three as Tommy turned to look back.  
‘’You should get back to your guys’’ I breathed out,  
‘’No, im sorry Isaac, but at the moment I don’t care about the stupid track’’ Tommy breathed out as he turned to look at the guy, ‘’I have more important things which I need to sort out’’  
‘’Forget it Tommy, just go back to your music’’ I told him as I turned and started to walk down the hall again, my hands moving up to scrub over my face before I heard footsteps.  
‘’Adam…waits please, I can explain…’’ Tommy started saying, ignoring him I dug my phone out my pocket and started to open it, ‘’I was scared Adam…Adam…Don’t walk away please’’ Tommy called out as I scrolled through my numbers and tried to keep the rest of my tears back, ‘’I love you…’’ Tommy called out and I found myself pausing near the doors, thumb hovering over my call button before I ended it and turned slightly to look up towards him, my heart crashing against my chest as I stared at him, his face pale and eyes watery as everyone else stood whispering behind him, his band members slowly stepping out the studio and towards him as they glanced around before ignoring the rest of our group as they stepped towards Tommy who in turn stepped towards me again. 

‘’I love you’’ He whispered out to me as a tear slipped out over his cheek. ‘’Please don’t walk away, I don’t think I could live with myself if you did again.’’

Tbc…


End file.
